


Untouchable Unless It’s You.

by EmiLynn



Series: Learning how to be human. [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Kara has her powers, Lena Luthor is a Softie, Lena is smart, Maggie is awesome, Maggie is wise, Mention of abuse, Slow Burn, Surprises, Sweetness, kara is a goof, kara is a puppy, maybe smut haven't decided, sleep overs, the luthors are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 60,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiLynn/pseuds/EmiLynn
Summary: High school au where 17-year-old Kara with powers struggles to fit in she arrives on earth scared and alone in a pod. Her now older cousin shows up to help and by help, I mean finding her a family he can trust to take care of her. She spends the first few years in her new home getting accustomed to controlling her powers and learning how to communicate…. Her adoptive father disappearing was all it took for her adoptive mother to relent sending the girl to school with Alex no longer able to homeschool the young alien. Her first day of school is today. Will she make friends and lead a normal human life…?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is a new idea i was thinking about and yea i know the highschool bit has been written to death but that's because it works it makes for a good story anyway i hope you all enjoy comments and Kudos are always welcome.

It was early Monday morning her first day of school the blonde was up and out of bed an hour before the scheduled departure from the home she was excited but also a little uneasy. Kara had been ready in pacing around her room for more than half an hour until there was a soft knock on her door. The blonde walked over and opened it revealing her adoptive smiling sister.

“Are you ready to experience your first day of high school.?” Alex asked a small smirk on her lips. Kara let out a little huff.

“I don’t know Alex I have no idea who these people are or how they will treat me the only people ill know are you Lucy and James and that is only because they are your friends.” Kara said dramatically as she sighed and walked back to flop down on her bed. Alex followed Kara into her room and sat next to Kara putting on hand on the blonde’s shoulder   
squeezing gently causing the blonde to look up at her.

“Kara my friends like you I’m sure you will find other friends too just try ill be there if you need anything mom had us set in the same classes this year, so you will not have to worry about a thing… besides if anyone tries to give you any hell ill beat them up for you.” Alex said with a reassuring smile. Kara smiled and leaned into her sister’s shoulder bumping it gently.

“Thanks Alex it’s nice to know you have my back.” Kara said as she checked the time on her phone as if on cue Eliza called up to the sister’s.

“Girls we have to go I don’t need you guys to be late…. Or me come on.”

The girls picked up their bags and headed downstairs they were in the car and ready to go when Eliza slipped into the driver’s seat. They pulled into the school parking lot a few minutes later the girls said their goodbyes and departed into the school getting swallowed by the sea of students. Kara and Alex made their way to the cafeteria for breakfast. Alex knew the first week or so would be the easiest, so she took her time grabbed some toast and an apple Kara doing the same trailing behind her. They sat down quickly spotted by Lucy and James who joined them.

“Hey guys.” James said brightly as he set his bag down on the floor beside him.

“Hey babes how is your morning treating you… Kara how are you today it’s nice to see you finally at school.” Lucy asked a smile that rivaled even Kara’s. Kara took a drink of her water putting the lid on and setting it down on the table in front of her.

“I-I’m go-good uhm how are you two th-this morning.” Kara stuttered out not used to being around all the extra noise her hearing was still a little bit of a challenge for her.

“Our morning has been quite boring but hey at least that is a good thing.” Alex popped up her piece of toast hanging from her mouth.

“Yeah just wait until next week things will pick up.” Lucy said as she stood patting Kara on the shoulder.

“We have to get going see you guys at lunch?” Lucy asked as James stood grabbing his bag from the floor.

“Yes of course Luce… see you guys later.” Alex answered as she waved the two of them a goodbye. Alex turned her head back towards Kara but froze as soon as she caught sight of a dark-haired girl wearing a leather jacket.

“Alex ar-are you okay.?” Kara asked concerned. Alex quickly unfroze and sighed at Kara.

“Yeah um just thought I saw a fight about to break out but it was nothing.” Alex lied not sure what to think about her reaction she just shrugged it off. The bell rang, and the girls stood dumped their trash in the trash bin and headed to their first class it was math both Kara and Alex were excited they had math for their first class. The day went on the girls heading to English then history then lunch rolled around giving Kara a slight headache as the day progressed the noise getting to her.

“Hey Alex, you wouldn’t happen to have anything for the noise, would you?” Kara asked quietly as they stuffed their things into their lockers. Alex smiled at Kara then handed her a pair of what looked to be ear plugs.

“Here mom made sure they were treated with lead no one will notice them, and they won’t block out all of the sound, but they should help you focus and drown out the extra noise.” Alex said as she handed the ear plugs to her sister a small smile on her face she reached back into her locker a moment later pulling out a pill bottle.

“Will those even work on me.?” Kara asked a confused look on her face. Alex shook her head sighing softly at the blonde.

“I have no clue, but it wouldn’t hurt to try at least... I know you must have a pretty bad headache now.” Alex said the blonde took the bottle popped it open shaking 2 tiny white pills into her hand she threw them back a second later. She closed the lid and handed the bottle back. Alex closed her locker after tossing the bottle in and they walked off to lunch.

The two girls found Lucy and James along with James’s friend Winn they sat down with their trays and began making small talk about anything and everything. Winn was happily talking to James about a new little gadget he invented. Kara, Alex and Lucy were talking about shopping and their favorite tv shows. They continued until the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch hour they all packed up dumped their trash and headed to their respective classes. The girls were in the changing room getting ready for gym they were joined by a lower grade for their gym time something about it helping build bonds and character Alex just thought it was because they had nowhere else to put them. Kara was changing along with Alex by their gym lockers when the younger girls walked in.

The younger girls were clearly separated into their little cliques the popular bad girls first followed by the less popular then the stragglers who really didn’t care where they fit in. Kara wasn’t paying much attention as she was focused on tying her shoes Alex was already ready when she looked up from closing her locker and locked eyes with a dark-haired girl she froze the girl just gave her a dimpled smile and continued getting ready Alex shook herself out of it and turned to Kara.

“All ready.?” Alex asked. Kara stood and nodded in response. They turned and headed into the gym the rest of the girls joining them shortly. 

Their teacher Miss Vasquez was a shorter woman with dark short hair she was dressed in a dark blue tracksuit. She maybe short but she held herself with command and demanded respect.

“Alright everyone get into a team of 10 both grades mix it up I want to see you all working together.” Vasquez instructed the boys and girls all split up evenly Kara and Alex on the same team. 

They were joined by a few odds and ends one girl catching Kara’s eye a shorter girl with pale skin and Raven-hair that wasn’t what caught her attention what caught her attention was the striking green eyes that made Kara feel like she was drowning in a sea of emerald green. Kara froze her eyes not leaving the girl who was currently staring straight back at her. Kara flashed a small smile to the girl causing her to blush and turn her head. 

“Earth to Kara have you even heard a word I said.?” Alex asked as she waved her hand in front of Kara’s face. Kara shook her head and turned to her sister a dopey smile on her face.

“I-I’m so-sorry no I w-was uhm distracted what did you say.” Kara answered as she stuttered. Alex gave Kara a weird look and shook her head.

“We are about to play kick ball so make sure you keep your powers in check.” Alex whispered Kara nodding in understanding.

“Y-yeah no problem.” Kara said as she and Alex joined the rest of their group. They tossed a coin to see which team would kick first Kara’s team ended up being put in the field. With a blow of the whistle the game began. Kara was first baseman the raven-haired girl was shortstop. Alex was the second baseman she stood directly behind the pitcher who just so happened to be the dark-haired dimple flashing girl she locked eyes with in the locker room. 

Alex couldn’t admit she was thoroughly distracted by the younger girl bending ever so slightly forward when she pitched. The first kicker a guy named Jason kicked the ball straight to Alex smacking her square in the face with the rubber ball luckily Alex caught the ball out of reaction she rubbed her face with her free hand and tossed the ball back to the dark-haired pitcher who had an impressed smirk on her face. Alex rubbed her face with both hands and shook her head as she regained her composure. 

The game continued the next kicker making it to 1st base the kicker after being a short blonde haired boy kicked the ball in between Kara and the raven haired girl they took off running for the ball at the same time Kara grabbed the ball and was sent on her ass followed by a light weight on top of her Kara let out a fake groan (cause she didn’t actually feel it) as she squinted her eyes to simulate pain. She heard a small ow and opened her eyes slowly her world freezing as blue met green. She took in a deep breath just lost in her eyes. The raven-haired girl paused staring for a moment before looking down to see her hands were currently rested apron the blonde’s chest she immediately blushed and scrambled off the blonde holding her hand out in an offer to help her up. 

Alex had already retrieved the ball at this point and returned it to the pitcher laughing slightly at the collision her sister had with the younger girl. Kara blushed slightly and reached up grabbing the girl’s hand and letting her help pull her to her feet the girl blushed at the contact along with Kara shaking her head as she let go with a small I’m sorry and returned to her spot. Kara stood there barely paying attention to the class she was lost in her thoughts.

“I wonder who she is… her hands were so soft and gosh they made me feel like I was getting shocked.” Kara thought to herself. She was startled out of her thoughts by the teacher blowing her whistle telling the teams to hit the locker room. Kara was surprised at what she did next she ran up to the raven-haired girl and stuck out her hand.

“Hi uhm my n-names Kara i-I’m sorry about earlier.” Kara stuttered as the raven-haired girl looked at Kara in confusion before realizing she was being greeted. She shook Kara’s hand and smiled.

“It’s Lena and uhm I am the one who should be apologizing I ran into you.” Lena said with a small laugh as they walked to the locker room together. Alex was distracted by her own thoughts on the younger dark-haired girl she was staring at the entire class. She didn’t notice Kara wasn’t right behind her until a few minutes had passed and she entered the locker room with a younger girl and a smile on her face.

“Well this is my first year here I was homeschooled before uhm wo-would you like to maybe be my friend.?” Kara asked shyly the raven-haired girl smiled brightly.

“No way your new to all of this too…. Hmm I thought I was the only one who had been homeschooled but I’m glad I’m not and sure I would enjoy being your friend you seem nice even after I knocked you on your ass.” Lena said with a smile on her face they parted ways, so they could shower and change then headed in the opposite direction. Alex watched everything that had happened between her sister and the raven-haired girl with curiosity she decided she would save that conversation for their walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lena and Kara text and get to know a bit about one another. texts are labeled with a name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter filled with cuteness. As always comments and kudos are always welcome hope you all Enjoy! :)

Alex had kept her thoughts to herself until Kara’s phone went off. Kara had received a text from her new friend.

(unknown): Hey Kara it’s Lena this is my number sorry I had to take off in a rush after class.

Kara: Hey Lena no worries I had to Stop by my locker before heading out any way.

Lena: What are you up to uhm let’s say Friday night…. I’m sorry I know it’s weird just becoming friends and I’m already asking what your agenda is like this weekend. Anyway, uhm I was asking because I have tickets to a movie festival that is being held down by the beach and being as how you are my only friend do you maybe want to come with me.?

Kara: sounds cool I just must ask my mom and then I will let you know.

Lena: okay I hope she says yes.

Kara smiled at her phone as she typed her responses. Alex just watched her sister for a few minutes until she decided to ask.

“Who’s that?”

“I made my first friend today Alex her name is Lena and it’s her first year of real school too.” Kara answered excitedly as she skipped ahead a few steps.

“Oh, wow that is amazing I am so happy for you Kara. See I told you, you would make new friends in no time.” Alex said as she smiled at her sister.

“Yeah I was very nervous today, but I think tomorrow will definitely be easier.” Kara said as she sighed softly her demeanor relaxed as she slowed to fall in step with Alex.

They walked home talking about the odds and ends of their day arriving home a short while after Alex unlocked the door running upstairs to change into comfy wear. Kara followed suit, but she stayed in her room typing away on her phone.

Kara: Hey, I’m home finally I like walking it makes me feel good.

Lena: Hey LOL you are the only teenager ever to be happy about walking anywhere.

Kara: oh well I guess that just makes me special. I’m not like normal teens honestly id rather stay home and read or watch movies than go out and get into trouble. Dose that   
make me weird?

Lena: Of course, not honestly, I am right there with you…. Even if I had a choice in the matter.

Kara: What do you mean by even if you had a choice are your parents super strict or something?

Lena: Sometimes idk I guess they just want me to be like my brother…. But sometimes it feels like I’m a prisoner in my own home. I get to go out only on the weekends if allowed. But even then, I’m still required to be home before 11.

Kara: Well that is a little strict but hey at least the weekends are yours. and brother you have a brother cool I have a sister. She was in gym class with us today.

Lena: that’s cool which one was she? Yea I have a brother but sadly he is a dick who is currently Learning everything he can from my father, so he can take over the business one day. He’s not always a jerk but it is more often than not anymore.

Kara: That is no fun maybe the work is just stressing him out I hope he isn’t mean to you. Oh, my sister Alex was the one on second base.

Lena: Well he can be at some points but mostly I just try to stay in my room unless it’s a necessity to leave its quiet comfort. Really wow my friend Maggie was the pitcher I mean we are more just acquaintances than friends, but you know how it is.

Lena: Kara I’m sorry I must go my dragon of a mother is screeching for me ill text you later?

Kara: Oh, wow um sure ill be awake until about 1o talk to you in a bit and don’t let the dragon burn your hide.

Lena: IMPOSSIBLE my hide is made from the toughest of materials…. Bye.

Kara: Bye. (random smiley emojis) 

Kara sighed as she set her phone down her stomach making itself known Kara rolled out of bed and headed down to the kitchen. She whipped up a quick snack that could serve at least a small army she scarfed it down in a matter of moments her appetite sated for the moment. She hummed in content as she put her plate in the sink and headed back upstairs. She grabbed a book she had been reading and began where she left off. She eventually fell asleep a short time later. Alex had been in her own little world listening to music as she scrolled through social media on her phone occasionally switching apps to change the song.

Alex caught herself thinking back to the short dark-haired girl. “I wonder if she likes my type of music. Should I talk to her try to be her friend…… ah maybe i'll leave that for tomorrow. Her smile is adorable though those dimples are to d- What are you doing Alex you’re not into girls why are you thinking about things like this?” Alex thought to herself as she continued to chastise herself. She shook the thoughts off and decided that tv would be a better distraction. She got up from her bed and walked down stairs switching on the tv picking an old movie and stretched out on the couch she stayed like this for a while.

Eliza walked in around 5:30 noticing the tv was on and Alex had passed out on the couch she walked over and shook Alex gently.

“Have you eaten.?” Eliza sked as Alex rubbed her eyes with her palms shaking her head.

“Nope I haven’t I think Kara came down here earlier and made something for herself though,” Alex responded with a stretch and a yawn. Eliza smiled at Alex then turned to head into the kitchen.

Upstairs Kara’s room.

Kara’s phone went off jolting the blonde awake she grabbed it and looked at the text she had gotten from Lena.

Lena: Hey I’m back.

Kara: Yey! (Happy emoji)

Lena: You are very easily excited aren’t you.

Kara: Of course, who wouldn’t be when they finally have a friend.

Lena: I suppose that is quite true.

Lena: The dragon was being well A dragon like always. Today was the first day of school and she is already on my ass…. I wish she would go eat a few men or something rather than boring me with her prattle.

Kara: lol Well isn’t it the dragon’s job to guard the princess?

Kara: N-Not saying you’re a princess or anything but then again you could be, and I just have no clue or hey maybe…. Sorry I uh tend to ramble when I say silly things.

Lena: LOL no no Kara it is quite refreshing. 

Kara: Okay good!!! (Happy emoji followed by a bunch of random emojis)

Lena: Kara its official you are basically a puppy…. Its endearing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena meet officially. we get some weird vibes from Maggie and Kara is lost as always to the things happening around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this gives you what you wanted for agnst between Maggie and Alex if not then comment and tell me how to fix it!!!! lol any way as always comments and kudos are always welcome hope you enjoy! :)

Kara walked into school the next day practically bouncing Alex shot her sister a weird look that silently told her it was too early to be this energetic. Kara couldn’t help it she loved the sun always up at the first few golden rays broke the early morning sky. Kara just smiled at her sister bumping their shoulders together gently. They hurried to breakfast Kara hoping to meet Lena. She grabbed an apple along with some string cheese and a granola bar. She sat next to Alex looking around for the Raven-haired girl with no luck she ate quickly and followed Alex to class. 

Kara was slightly disappointed she did not get to see her new friend. She went through the day finally when lunch came about Kara raced of and headed to grab a tray she walked outside and decided to sit by one of the trees surrounded by flowers overlooking the football field. She sighed and pulled out her book deciding to read a little while she ate. She had finished her food and was now just sitting there contently engrossed in her book that is until some one came along and blocked her sunlight this caused the blonde to look up at the shadow. Kara couldn’t tell who it was because of how the figure was being shrouded by the sun. the figure let out a musical laugh and moved off to the side Kara’s face brightened instantly.

“I’m sorry I was looking for you I couldn’t find you, so I decided to take a small walk outside and look around and here you are.” Lena said as she sunk down on the ground next to Kara. Kara smiled instantly fidgeting with her glasses as she took in the younger girl.

“Well y-yes he-here I-I am… i- I’m glad you found me… I was slightly disappointed when I didn’t see you at breakfast this morning…. any way ho-how ha-has your day been.” Kara said stammering a little as she took in the raven-haired girl who had her hair braided down her back. “Wow I must not have noticed how long her hair was I would love to play with it.” Kara thought to herself as she looked the younger girl over. Lena was dressed in a pair of jeans with a slightly large tank top it covered her but clung to her in the right places Kara blushed slightly as she shook her head and pushed away the thoughts. Lena didn’t seem to notice Kara had been staring.

“S-so wha-what’s uhm up.?” Kara stuttered.

“Oh, you know the same old… actually I was just seeing what you were up to eating lunch alone isn’t too fun and besides friends eat lunch together right. Also, I am sorry I was running late this morning the dragon kept me longer than expected.” Lena said as she shifted her focus back to the blonde. Kara let out a small laugh as she nodded.

“Well I would assume that is what friends do…. and that is sad to hear… at least you survived her, so everything is right in the world.” Kara said as she gestured wildly with her hands causing Lena to giggle softly.

“Kara... what do say to possibly coming over and staying the night after the movie festival Friday.?” Lena asked her voice steady, but her eyes portrayed a slight shimmer of nervousness. Kara smiled and shook her head scratching the back of her neck.

“Well 1 that would mean I would have to meet the dragon lady soooo could you guarantee my safety and 2 I forgot to ask Eliza about the whole thing all together last night I sort of took a nap when she got home… and then there was the food it distracted me… so I could ask tonight if you remind me.” Kara said with a chuckle and apologetic look. Lena raised a brow in amusement at the small ramble the blonde had just graced her with.

“I will be more than happy to remind you later also the dragon lady is going out of town for a month along with my father and brother, so it will just be me and the house staff for that time. I asked my father if I could have a friend come keep me company and he was delighted and said yes, the dragon on the other hand…… wasn’t happy about it at all hence me being held up by her earlier.” Lena said when she saw Kara gripping her sides in laughter the blonde had thought the situation funny well except for the dragon keeping her late.

“Cool now I am more than happy to ask tonight I’m sure it will not be a problem Eliza is really nice…. hey maybe you could come stay sometime too while they are gone.” Kara lit up as the idea had dawned on her, her voice gaining pitch in excitement. 

“Hmmmm I do not see why not they will not be here to stop me and as long as I lock up and send the staff home before I leave they shouldn’t find out.” Lena said with a thoughtful look the bell rang and the girls walked together to gym chatting about what books they had been reading and offering suggestions to each other in return they had reached the locker room a few minutes later Alex was sitting on the bench in front of her locker Kara joined her as Lena left the pair to themselves to get ready for gym.

Maggie walked in Alex noticed how the dark-haired girl looked to be in a pissed off mood. She didn’t chance staring at the girl long turning her eyes back on her shoes and slipping her gym shirt over her head she tapped Kara on the shoulder and gave her sister a smile.

“So, was that your new friend Lena?” Alex asked genuinely interested.

“Yes, isn’t she cool she’s super smart too ohhhh remind me to ask Eliza if I can spend the night with her this Friday she asked me if I wanted to stay after the film festival.” Kara said enthusiastically which caused Alex to raise her brows in surprise.

“Sure, Kara no problem I am happy you have a friend it’s been ages since I’ve seen you this excited over something not food related.” Alex said sincerely as Kara laughed and patted her on her shoulder.

“Thanks, I enjoy having someone new to get to know… n-not that you and your friends aren’t fun or anything it-it’s just exciting to have a friend of my own.” Kara beamed finishing getting ready and standing to wait for Lena to catch up, so she could walk with her out of the locker room Alex had gotten up giving Kara a small smile and walked out joining the other students in the gym. Kara and Lena joining her shortly they still had a little time before the class began so Kara decided to introduce Lena t Alex.

“Hey Alex, this is Lena.” Kara said as she gestured to the raven-haired girl a smile on her face. Lena smiled back and stuck out her hand. Alex shook it and raised her eyebrow at how soft Lena’s hands were.

“Hi, I am Kara’s sister Alex …. your hands are so soft what do you use.” Alex said surprised at herself for the lack of filter which caused Lena to chuckle softly.

“I use a variety of moisturizers I could give you a few names later if you would like.” Lena said her eyes lighting up at the easy conversation with Alex along with the beaming smile Kara was shooting them. They talked a little about bathroom products cutting the conversation short as Miss Vasquez blew the whistle.

“Alright students today we will be separating again 2 groups of 10 mix it up like yesterday and then we will be heading outside to the football field to play some soccer.” She informed as the class started to divide into 2 semi large groups. Alex, Lena and Kara all on one team happily standing next to each other as other students joined them after a few minutes they were instructed to take opposite sides of the field and designate a team captain Alex being one and Maggie being the other they stood in the middle of the field with a coin toss both yelling heads and shooting an irritated look at each other Alex relented to taking tails which ended up in her favor. The coin toss designating which team would   
wear the mesh shirts and which team wouldn’t.

Alex was staring Maggie down competitively as she relented to letting the shorter girl keep plain shirts. Alex passed out the meshed shirt to her team and went back to the middle to start the game. The whistle sounded, and Alex faked the ball and dribbled it down to the goal passing it to Kara who kicked it a little to hard making the kid in the goalie box fall over in pain when the ball collided with his stomach. Kara ran over to check and see if he was okay he was he was just extremely winded after that Kara decided to hang back a bit. The game continued Maggie’s team scoring 2 goals which prompted Kara to try half heartily as she reigned in her power. 

She managed to catch the team up with Maggie’s that is until Alex had the ball and was headed to the goal Maggie swooped in and swept Alex Leg out from under her as she stole the ball and headed to their goal. Which was in vain as Kara and Lena were both on her in a second causing Maggie to double back towards Alex who was backup determination on her face as she stole the ball back passing it to one of the guys on her team who in turn made the winning goal this pissed Maggie off as she huffed at the whistle being blown.   
They headed back into the locker room Alex opting for a shower she waited until most of the other girls were out. Opting for the privacy as she walked into the shower hanging her towel up and grabbing her soap. She was in the middle of rinsing her hair when a voice made her freeze turning around to see Maggie who was standing there.

Maggie walked over to Alex still fully clothed and took a quick once over of the older girl. What happened next confused Alex beyond all reasoning. Maggie walked over to a naked Alex causing her to back into the cold shower tile wall her eyes wide in surprise and confusion. Maggie put her arm up on the wall next to Alex’s head giving the older girl a once over and smirking.

“You are quite the competitor this is the first time in a long time someone has actually beaten me….” Maggie said in a playful tone pausing casing another look at Alex’s exposed body Alex’s body was on fire like she would combust under the dark gaze of the younger girl.

“Make no mistake I will win next time….” Maggie said darkly as she finally backed away and headed over to one of the other showers around the corner. Alex stood there frozen and confused at why her body reacted the way it did. Finally, Kara’s voice shook her from her thoughts causing her to finish her shower dry off and get dressed her face still warm when she brushed pasted Kara.

Kara looked confused as Alex passed her without a word grabbing her shoes and slipping them on and grabbing her bag from her locker and heading away from the blonde. Kara followed a moment later as she thought to herself. “What the heck happened I wonder why she is acting so weird.” Sighing she grabbed her things and followed her sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara decide to hang out after school. someone gets hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys this chapter is longer than the others i have written any way comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you Enjoy!! :)

They sister’s arrived home 15 minutes later Alex heading straight for the couch and Kara for the fridge grabbing leftovers from the night before and heating it up with her heat vision Alex was to lost in her thoughts to chastise her sister on the inappropriate use of her powers. Kara sat down next to Alex already shoveling food into her mouth when her phone went off. She set her fork down and grabbed her phone her face lighting up as she read the text.

Lena: Hey I have a question.

Kara typed back excitedly her brows furrowed in thought about what Lena could have to ask.

Kara: shoot.

A few minutes passed before the typing dots disappeared then reappeared this happened a few times. Kara started to go down a rabbit hole of worried thoughts. Just as she was about to set her phone down it went off. Her worries melted away instantly as she read the text.

Lena: okay so a few things 1 do not forget to ask your mom about this weekend 2 what is your favorite food and 3 is there any special requests?

Kara: right yes, I will ask her as soon as she is home and to answer your questions my favorite food is pizza and pot stickers like I eat them all the time and my special request is   
please have a lot of food I have a high metabolism, so I eat an ungodly amount of food. 

Lena: well I guess I can keep that in mind also I guess it makes sense you do eat a lot from what I saw today…. That also explains how your so fit….

Kara: yeah… Alex is jealous she can’t eat anything and everything like me I feel bad sometimes and then I stuff my face so it all works out… so what are you doing is the dragon not home to torment you today?

Lena: Ha she is but she is tormenting me in other ways… I don’t want to get into it but for the moment she is off with my brother for one of his meetings with dad and the company board members.

Kara: (puking emoji followed by a laughing cry face) Sounds soooo interesting but hey at least you’re not stuck dealing with that.

Lena: Ahhh this is very true besides even if I was id much rather be talking to you. Besides nothing is ever as entertaining as you and your sunny personality.

Kara blushed a bit at lena’s last text. “hmmm so ad- sweet so sweet” Kara thought to herself catching her slip up of admiration as she responded.

Kara: I think I would rather be in your position right now. Alex is driving me nuts with this stupid celebrity documentary …. her and her obsession with punk rock.

Lena: oh no that doesn’t sound very interesting. I am truly sorry Kara. I would honestly rather deal with that than the dragon any day.

Kara: to bad we can’t magically switch places… although id rather just hang out with you.

Lena: Kara we could meet up somewhere if you would like.. I mean I could as my father and he will probably say its okay just to be back before dinner. Well that is if you’re allowed to leave I mean it is Midvale after all kind of hard to get lost in such a small town.

Kara smiled thinking about meeting Lena outside of school made her stomach do summersaults. Kara looked over at Alex who was now on her phone typing away. Kara cleared her throat and proceeded to draw her sister’s attention.

“Yes???? Is there something you would like?” Alex asked as she gave her sister a funny look.

“D-do you think I could possibly go hang out with Lena for a little bit…. I promise to be home before Eliza shows up.” Kara asked with her puppy dog eyes. Alex chewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment thinking about what to say before sighing.

“I guess but just please no powers.” Alex said. Kara’s face lit up into a bright smile as she leaned over and hugged her sister.

“To tight. TO TIGHT!!!” Alex yelped Kara letting go immediately she reached up and rubbed the back of her head.

“S-sorry Alex I’m just excited and I promise I will not use my powers at all.” Kara apologized as she took a finger and made an x over her heart. 

“Okay well you better go before it gets too late be home by 5:30 Kar.” Alex said with a small smile as she turned her attention back to her phone. 

Kara got up and took her plate to the kitchen and headed up to her room deciding to switch into more comfortable clothing. She decided on a pair of shorts and a navy-blue t-shirt. Throwing her hair up into a messy bun. She grabbed her phone after looking herself over she quickly pulled up her texts.

Kara: Where do you want to meet?

Lena: Anywhere is fine with me. 

Kara headed out the front door a smile on her face they had decided on a small coffee shop just a few minutes away. Kara was so excited it took everything in her not to fly to the coffee shop. Somehow, she had managed showing up at the place a few minutes later. Kara stood outside waiting for the younger girl to appear. Lena had shown up a little while later greeting the blonde with a smile. They walked inside and ordered their coffee deciding to sit in a booth in the meantime.

“You seem much more relaxed outside of school.” Lena stated as she looked at the blonde. 

“Y-yeah i-I um feel be-better with less people.” Kara stuttered as she took in Lena’s attire before continuing.

“Y-you l-look g-good….” Kara said Lena raised her brow and was about to say something before Kara continued. “Outside of s-school…. N-not that y-you don’t nor-normally look good.” Kara corrected blushing slightly at her failed attempt to not flirt. Kara fiddled with her glasses looking around as to will herself to not stare at the younger girl. Kara missed the way Lena blushed and fiddled with her hands. She did not miss the subtle spike in Lena’s heart rate. They may have only known each other for a few days but Kara was getting a feeling about the girl she could not place it wasn’t a bad feeling, but it did confuse her a little she pushed the thought aside and finally returned her gaze upon the younger girl who was giving a slightly dazed look. the silence broken by the waiter placing their coffee on the table Kara reached for hers gulping some down immediately forgetting about it being hot, so she made a fake pained look and got a small chuckle from Lena.

“Kara it’s coffee you know a drink that normally comes hot.” Lena said as she reached for her own drink blowing carefully on it as she inhaled the aroma her eyes closed letting out a small contented sigh. Kara’s mouth opened slightly at the sight causing her to dribble out some coffee she had forgotten she just drank.

“Crap…” Kara said as she looked at the new dark spot on her shirt blushing out of embarrassment. Lena laughed again this time she grabbed her napkin and leaned over the table to dab gently at the blonde’s shirt. Kara’s heart raced, and she stared dopily at the other girl. Lena was to busy to catch the stare and just continued after she was certain she did all she could for the blonde’s shirt she pulled away and resituated in her seat. Kara shook herself from her dazed state and sat back enjoying the comfortable silence they finished their drinks in a matter of minutes.

“So, what would you like to do now?” Lena asked as the blonde stood and offered the younger girl her hand. Lena smiled and took the offered hand following the blonde from the coffee shop. They walked for a while towards the woods hands still connected neither girl saying anything about it.

“K-Kara where are we going?” Lena said in a soft voice as she followed the blonde Kara just smiled down at the younger girl shaking her head before answering.

“I am taking you to one of my favorite places here in Midvale…. I-I’ve never had someone to take with me until now…. I haven’t even brought Alex… she doesn’t like the woods.” Kara said softly as she gestured around to the greenery before them. Lena followed keeping her thoughts to herself.

“I wonder where we are going…. it must be some place special for Kara to not have shown anyone.” Lena thought to herself. “Her hand it’s so warm so soft…. wh-what is this feeling.?” She continued as she reached her free hand up to her heart resting it there gently she had been so lost in her thoughts she didn’t realize Kara had stopped walking until her arm was halted abruptly. Lena shook herself from her reverie as she turned to face the same direction as the blonde. Her brain went quiet at the sight before her.

The two girls found themselves in a large open meadow surrounded by flowers and patches of tall grass the mountains in the background the area looked like a painting where time itself was untouched by the modern day. Kara looked down at Lena and smiled at the look of awe on the younger girl’s face she turned and faced Lena with a smile.

“Th-this place i-is beautiful.” Lena breathed out her eyes not leaving the scenery.

“Y-you r-really think so?” Kara stammered as she beamed brightly. Lena nodded words not able to find her at the moment. Kara tugged on their still joined hand motioning for Lena to follow her over to a downed log to sit.

“I am really glad you like it. I-I’m happy to have someone to enjoy it with.” Kara said as her eyes floated around the familiar area. Lena took in a deep breath and turned her head to face the blonde.

“Uhm T-thank you for sharing th-this beautiful place with me… but I do have one question…. how did you find such a peaceful place how did you come across it?” Lena said curiosity shining in her green eyes. Kara sighed and frowned slightly.

“Well not many people know this, but I’m adopted…. When I first came to live with the Danvers I was confused and afraid I didn’t understand what had happened….. I was quiet and new to my surroundings. One thing I love is nature so one night after a particularly hard day I decided to wander to-to clear my mind and I found this spot my mood had improved substantially upon visiting this place I started to open up more I started to want to be apart of my new family.” Kara said her frown slowly changing into a small smile as she talked. Lena’s heart ached for the blonde knowing how it felt to be thrown a curveball and uprooted from a life you were used to. She looked at the blonde and smiled softly before speaking.

“I had no idea you had been adopted….. I guess we found something else we have in common… I am sorry to hear that though I will not ask because I know the pain it will bring up.” Lena said as pain flashed in her eyes Kara squeezed Lena’s hand gently.

“I h-had no idea either Lena I am so sorry….and thank you I will do the same I have no intention of bringing up bad memories.” The blonde said her voice filled with understanding and sincerity. She hesitantly lifted her hand to brush a strand of hair from the younger girls face subconsciously leaning in slightly. She was gazing apologetically into Lena’s eyes. Lena froze in her spot her face starting to flush slightly at the new-found attention from the blonde. She held her breath afraid that if she exhaled the moment would be ruined. She stared into blue eyes for a few moments her heart hammering in her chest. 

“What is this feeling…?” Lena thought as she closed her eyes and leaned slightly closer to the blonde. They were mere centimeters apart all Lena would have to do is lift her head slightly. That’s when it hit Lena she was beginning to develop a crush she opened her eyes and green met blue.

Time had froze for Kara she just sat there gazing into deep green eyes she flicked her eyes down to Lena’s lips and licked her own. “W-why do I want to just Lean in and k-kiss her? why am I drawn to her?” Kara thought blushing softly as her eyes rose back up to Lena’s. That’s when she leaned in just a bit more her lips ghosting just a hair's width from Lena’s that’s when the moment was broken by Kara’s phone going off this caused Kara to jump and accidently hit her head against Lena’s causing the younger girl’s hand to shoot up to her now bleeding nose. Kara gasped in worry as she looked over the damage she had done.

“I am so so sorry Lena I didn-” Kara was cut off by Lena raised a finger to the blonde’s lips.

“I-it’s fine i'll be okay its not broken it’s just a bloody nose it will stop shortly.” Lena reassured as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“You may want to answer your phone though it could be important.” Lena said with a small laugh. Kara blinked a few times and nodded grabbing he phone and holding it up to her ear.

“Kara just making sure you will be on your way home soon mom will be home in about 20 minutes.” Alex’s voice sounded through the speaker the blonde nodded.

“Y-yeah i'll be home shortly Alex thank you…. Bye.” Kara said as she hung up the phone and turned her attention back to Lena who had pulled a tissue from her pocket and dabbed at the blood above her lip it seemed as though her nose stopped bleeding. Kara winced as Lena dabbed one last time folding the tissue and sticking it back into her pocket.

“Wh-where do you live i'll walk you home… Eliza will be home shortly, but I would like to make sure you make it home first.” Kara asked as she stood and offered the raven-haired girl her hand once again. Lena smiled grabbed Kara’s hand and lead the way they arrived at Lena’s manor about 10 minutes later. Lena stopped them before they reached the gate and turned to Kara a shy look on her face.

“Uhm th-thanks for hanging out w-with me it was fun.” Lena said her eyes filled with disappointment at their departure.

“Yeah no problem. Again, I am really sorry about your nose…” Kara said a small smile on her face as Lena shook her head.

“I am fine do not worry so much Kara ill uhm see you tomorrow okay.” Lena said reluctant to let the blondes hand go but eventually dropping it and turned to face the house only to spin around a second later and pull the blonde into a hug. She pulled back slightly after a few moments and kissed Kara gently on her cheek lingering for only a moment. She broke their embrace and headed inside both girls blushing a bright red. Kara reached up to the spot Lena had kissed on her cheek and touched it gently afraid the warm feeling would go away all to fast if touched more than lightly. Kara turned on her heels and walked from the gate heading home.

Kara walked in through the front door and headed to her room immediately. Eliza was not home yet and Kara was not hungry she flopped down on her bed and pulled out her phone to notice a text from Lena. She let out a soft content sigh and a smile at the thought of the younger girl quickly opening the text to read and respond.

Lena: I am really glad we met up today… do not forget to ask your mom about this weekend.

Kara: me too it was… fun. I will ask when she gets home sorry again about the nose.

Lena: (picture attachment) it will be slightly bruised as you can see but I am fine please stop apologizing.

Kara: okay fine but I am bringing you a surprise tomorrow to make up for it. 

Lena: only if it means you will stop apologizing then I guess I will accept.

Kara: Fine you win. (pouting emoji)

Kara smiled and sighed at the compromise Lena subtly worked in. Kara laid back on her bed her phone resting on her chest. She stared up at the ceiling and began to think back to the events that unfolded earlier. “I’m still not sure what this feeling is… but I am not going to complain.” Kara thought to herself as her attention was pulled to the sound of Eliza walking in the front door. Kara was off her bed and down stairs in a moment a great big smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has her mind on something Kara is just a happy alien that is until she gets a worrisome call from Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys here is a new chapter for you... i may update again tonight i'm feeling extra creative and my brain just wants to go so i will let it anyway comments and kudos are always welcome hope you all Enjoy!! :)

Kara greeted Eliza with a shining smile. Alex wandered into the kitchen to greet her mother and take a seat at the table. Eliza took in both the girls clearly something on both of their minds she decided to start with Kara. 

“Kara you’re just a bundle of sunshine today, aren’t you? What has you so happy sweetheart.?” Eliza asked giving the blonde a smile. Kara was practically bouncing in her place.

“I uhm want-wanted to know i-if I could s-stay at my new f-friend Lena’s this weekend on f-Friday.?” Kara asked softly afraid the answer would be no. Eliza beamed and hugged the young alien.

“Of course, you can just no powers and if you need anything do not hesitate to call and ask.” Eliza said Kara squeezed a little tighter quick but brief and then thanked Eliza agreed to no powers and bounced back upstairs. After the blonde had exited the room Eliza turned her attention to her human daughter who look a little unhappy or was it confusion the elder Danvers woman saw...

“Alex honey what is on your mind you look a little…. Lost are you okay… is there something you wish to talk about.?” Alex just sat there for a moment before shrugging and slumping forward putting her head on the table.

“I have no clue what is wrong with me.” Alex mumbled as she covered her hands with her face Eliza walked over and pulled the chair next to her out resting her hand on her back gently.

“Alex I cannot help you unless you tell me what has you so mixed up sweetheart.” Eliza said her voice soft and soothing to the younger Danvers girl. Alex picked her head up slowly looking at her mother with confusion on her face.

“I wish I knew something happened today an-and I have no i-idea how to f-feel about it.” Alex stuttered out as she beat around the bush trying to avoid the truth. The thing is ever since Maggie confronted her in the shower she hasn’t been able to relax or stop thinking about what had happened.

“Well did you get into a fight or did some one say something mean to you honey.?” Eliza asked now gently rubbing soothing circles on Alex’s back. The young girl lifted her gaze to meet her mothers.

“S-something in-between i-I’m just confused is all… ill figure it out thank you mom.” Alex said as she flashed a weak smile and shifted off the chair and out of her mother’s reach she started to head upstairs before Eliza stopped her.

“Alex whatever it may be I am here if you need someone to talk to I love you honey and I worry about you….” Eliza said with soft eyes before allowing Alex to turn around and head upstairs she called up after her.

“Dinner will be ready in an hour…”

Meanwhile in Kara’s room.

Kara: So….. Eliza said yes!!! (bunch of happy and random emojis)

Lena: Kara that is amazing im super excited… so

Lena took several minutes before responding the typing bubble appeared and disappeared at least a dozen times Kara’s heart sank she was worried the younger girl would call her   
out on what had almost happened just an hour ago. She took her mind off of it by pulling up her music app on her phone deciding to play some Nsync. She began to sing along only to stop half way through the song to Lena to finally send her text.

Lena: so uhm for Friday what kind of movies do you like.? Or do you play any video games or are you interested in just sitting and talking about whatever. I mean I would like to be prepared for whatever you would like to do. 

This had not been what Lena was originally going to say but the younger girl could not bring herself to bring up the almost events of earlier. So, she settled on questions ones that would relate to their plans and just going from there. Kara let out a breath of relief as she read over Lena’s message smiling at the curiosity of the dark-haired girl.

Kara: Well I know this sounds childish, but I love LIKE REALLY LOVE Disney movies. I’m not great with videogames the only ones I’ve played are Pac-man, Mario bros. and Tetris so I can pass on the video games. I will be happy with whatever you choose I am not picky I enjoy being around you i-it’s so nice to have a friend.

Lena: Okay that is good to know… I enjoy being around you too. By the way soda or tea which would you rather drink so I have plenty for us.

Kara: Again, either works for me so surprise me.  
At that moment Eliza called up to the girls letting them know dinner was ready.

Kara: I must go dinners ready i'll talk to you later?

Lena: Okay and sure I will probably just be reading enjoy your dinner Kara.  
With that Kara was up and off her bed headed downstairs. She pulled out her chair and piled her plate high with the delicious spaghetti her adoptive mother made. Alex sulked down the stairs rubbing her eyes free of sleep. She sank into her chair leaning over and grabbing a human portion she took a sip of water and began to eat slowly as if she wasn’t quite awake.

Alex in faced had not been sleeping she had been on the various web pages reading articles and taking quizzes anything that would take her mind off the dimpled girl. They ate silently Kara going back for more dinner took about an hour after everyone was full Kara happily cleaned up the plates she did the dishes which at normal speed took a half an hour she went up to take a shower grabbing her phone to play music as she did so.

The blonde picked her normal playlist she turned on the shower and undressed jumping in a few moments later admittedly a little distracted by singing. Her phone went off she popped her head out of the shower not checking the caller I.D and answered it.

“Hello?” Kara asked.

“K-Kara….” Lena’s voice sounded through the phone slightly shaken. Kara immediately shifted to concern.

“Lena wh-what’s wrong? What happened?” Kara said her voice full of worry.

“I-I uhm Can we ma-maybe meet at our place... sh-shortly i- uh don’t want to be alone so-something bad happened with m-my b-brother.” Lena asked her voice watery and full of sorrow. Kara took in a deep breath and shook her head.

“O-Of course I’ll uhm ask Eliza a-as soon as I’m out of the shower.” Kara responded her heart breaking for the dark-haired girl.

“O-okay t-text me when you c-can.” Lena said her voice breaking and with a sad goodbye she hung up.  
Kara hurried up and super sped through her shower. She turned off the water grabbed her towel and dried off immediately. She dressed grabbed her phone and headed downstairs. She walked into the kitchen with a somber look on her face Eliza noticing immediately.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Eliza asked her voice soft and full of worry.

“My f-friend Lena something happened to her brother a-and she wanted to know if I could go meet with her sh-she said something about not wanting to be alone.” Kara said her voice wavering slightly Eliza straightened and thought for a minute before agreeing Kara could go see her but with one exception Eliza would drive her and they would pick her up.   
Kara let out a slow breath thanking Eliza before pulling out her phone and shooting off a text to the younger girl.

Kara: Eliza said we could come get you is that alright?

Lena: y-yes i-I’m the- only on-one home my family took off earlier w-while I was reading shortly after dinner. They will not be back for a while…. Like about a months while.

Kara: o-okay pack some clothes there is no way we are letting you stay alone by yourself whatever the reason tonight.

Kara sent off the text and her and Eliza were on their way pulling up to the gates of Lena’s manor a few minutes later Kara texted Lena to let her know they were there. About 10 minutes later Lena appeared from her front door turning to set the alarm closing and locking the door walking out of the gate a few minutes later with a duffle bag full of clothes. Eliza noticed the red and puffiness of the dark-haired girl’s eyes her heart breaking for her. 

Kara got out of the front seat and walked around the car embracing Lena in a warm comforting hug they stayed like that for a moment before Kara broke the hug and took Lena’s bag and opened the car door for Lena she let Lena climb in and shut the door after her . Kara walked around to the other side of the car and opened the other back seat door sliding in closing the door and placing Lena’s bag on the floor bored she scooted over and pulled Lena into her side offering whatever comfort she could.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Kara to the rescue.. Lena doesn't want to talk about it and Kara doesn't push. fluffy fluff fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i loved writing this chapter i hope you all like it as always comments and kudos are always welcome. i hope you all Enjoy!!!! :)

They pulled up to the Danvers house about 10 minutes later Eliza pulling into the driveway and cutting the engine she got out of the car shut her door and opened Lena’s the young dark-haired girl slowly got out. Kara was out her side and grabbing Lena’s bag she shut her door and rounded the car to joining Eliza and Lena. Lena looked up at the older woman her eyes still tinged red Eliza said nothing but just moved to hug the girl at first Lena stiffened but relaxed after a moment this broke the dam of tears Lena had been holding back she sobbed into Eliza’s shoulder.

Eliza held the young girl tight allowing her to sob she soothed the girl and rubbed her back. Lena’s sobs turned into small sniffles and stopped completely after a few moments Lena pulled away from the warm embrace her face looked exhausted. Eliza motioned for the girls to head inside she followed along behind them. They entered the house Kara directing Lena to follow her up to her room.

The girls entered Kara’s room and Kara was surprised when she heard a small chuckle come from the dark-haired girl. Kara turned to look at Lena her face still sullen, but her lips quirked up in a small smile.

“W-what so funny?” Kara asked her face contorted in confusion. Lena chuckled softly again as she took in more of Kara’s room.

“I-I just thought m-my first time in your room would be under different circumstances…. Not to mention uhm wow the color choices uhm definitely reflect your personality.” Lena explained as the blonde’s face made a variety of different contortions. 

“Well I guess if it makes you laugh and even gives me a hint of that smile I am glad.” Kara said with her own small smile she walked over to her closet pulling out extra blankets and began laying them on the floor she plopped down a pillow then walked over to Lena taking her bag and setting it on the floor at the foot of her bed. Kara sat down on the bed and patted the space next to her. Lena obliged and sat down next to the blonde.

“So, uh what happened… what has you so upset?” Kara asked as she adjusted her glasses. A pained look crosses Lena’s face as she shifts slightly in her spot she was just about to answer when there was a knock at Kara’s bedroom door.

“Lena sweetheart if you are hungry or thirst do not hesitate to tell Kara she will make sure you have everything you need also don’t worry about anything you can stay as long as needed and if you need someone to talk to we are all here for you. Now ill leave you two girls be don’t stay up to late.” Eliza said with a soft smile as she closed the door and retreated down the hall. Lena turned to face Kara a small smile on her face.

“I like Eliza she seems like the perfect mother… I wish my family was like that.” Lena said thoughtfully her voice soft filled with the hint of an accent. Kara took in a deep breath she hadn’t been able to tell at school or when they hung out earlier that Lena had an accent. She decided that this new sound was officially her second favorite following behind Lena’s laugh Kara blushed slightly at the thought willing it away as fast as she could now was not the time. 

“She is pretty great and trust me you hang out with me and Alex long enough and I’m sure she will begin to feel like a mother to you.” Kara said as she laid a hand on Lena’s shoulder the younger woman leaning into the comforting touch of her best friend.

“I will be more than happy to spend as much time as possible here it’s much warmer and more inviting than my home…. Hell, I don’t even know if you can call my house a home it is so cold so monochromatic and dull.” Lena stated honestly. Kara wasn’t going to push Lena to talk about what had happened as she noticed the younger girl subtly changed the subject after Eliza interrupted.

They continued to talk eventually Lena’s mood improved and she began to smile more with every new conversation topic Kara saw the stress and worry melt away from Lena Kara smiled internally feeling victorious for brightening Lena’s mood. It had been getting late and Kara let out a small yawn trying to cover it with her hand but not fooling Lena at all. Lena yawned out loud prompting the blonde to asked if she would like to go to bed. 

“Yes, I would like to very much, but I am afraid I will not be able to fall asleep. Where is your bathroom I would like to change and get ready for bed?” Lena asked as she shuffled off the bed and started rifling through her bag sighing out loud in frustration at forgetting to pack any pajamas she turned her attention to the blonde.

“Uhm sorry but is there any way I could borrow something of yours to sleep in I guess in my dazed state earlier I forgot to grab pajamas.”

“Of course, would you like shorts or sweatpants?” Kara asked curiously as she stood and went to her dresser.

“S-shorts are fine.” Lena said as she watches the blond immediately rifle through her drawers looking for a decent pair of shorts Lena could sleep in. a few moments later Kara pulled out a black pair of girls’ basketball shorts. Kara headed back over to Lena handing the piece of clothing to her their fingers brushing against each other lightly causing Kara to quickly pull her hand away and stand abruptly and went over to the door.

“I’ll show you where the bathroom is, so you can get ready for bed.” Kara said as she pointed out into the hallway. Lena grabbed her toothbrush and her hair brush from the bag and got up and followed the blonde to the second door on the right in the hallway Kara opened it and ushered Lena inside.

“if you need anything you know where I will be.” Kara said softly as Lena entered the bathroom nodding to the blonde as she closed the door. Kara walked back to her room shutting her over head light off and turning on her desk light she laid down on the bed of blankets on the floor spreading out she took her glasses off and set them on the table checking her alarm for tomorrow.

Lena emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later her hair brush, tooth brush and contact case in one hand and her clothes from the day in her other hand she was wearing Kara’s shorts along with a black tank top she pulled from her bag. She entered Kara’s room silently closing the door softly behind her she looked at the floor and saw Kara half awake scrolling through her phone without her glasses. The sight made Lena’s heart stutter for a moment and at this exact moment Kara looked up hearing the stutter of the other girls’ heart. She was struck speechless at the sight before her she blushed lightly and pulled herself from her thoughts smiling up at Lena.

“You can put your dirty clothes in my hamper right over there.” Kara said as she pointed over to the basket behind her dresser by the door. Lena nodded turning to her left a few degrees and threw her clothes on top then she turned around walked over a kneeled down by her bag putting her brush and toothbrush inside. She sat up setting her contacts on the nightstand pulling out a pair of black rimmed glasses and a book. after she was sure she had everything she looked over to the blonde.

“Y-you wouldn’t mind if I read for a little bit, do you?” Lena asked an exhausted look on her face.

“Oh, go ahead just don’t forget to shut off the desk lamp before you fall asleep.” Kara said as she rolled over to face Lena giving her an adorable puppy look.

“O-okay no problem…. you know you didn’t have to sleep on the floor I could have easily slept on the floor Kara it’s your room your home.” Lena said guiltily.

“Yes, and I picked the floor. You are my guest, my friend so I chose to let you sleep in my bed do not argue this with me Lena you will lose.” Kara said in a playful tone causing Lena to raise a brow in amusement.

“Okay okay do not shoot I come here in peace.” Lena said as she jokingly raised her hands a little in surrender. They were quiet for a moment holding back smiles and laughter eventually busting out into a small fit of laughter for a minute then settled both taking in a deep breath to regain their bearings. Lena shook her head and made her way to the bed being careful not to step on the blonde who had set up the makeshift bed next to her bed. Lena climbed up on the bed stretching out and pulling her glasses on she relaxed into the very comfortable mattress her body losing all of its previous tension. Lena sighed contently as she opened her book.

Lena ended up only being able to read a few pages before her vision started to blur she pulled herself from the bed and shut off the light the sudden change in contrast making it hard for her to see. She tripped over some books on the floor causing herself to expect a hard fall closing her eyes, but it never came the only thing she felt was warm arms around her catching her before she fell. Lena turned into the body holding her slowly wrapping her arms around the blonde hugging her tightly.

“T-thank y-you for catching me.” Lena whispered so softly she wasn’t sure Kara heard her until warm lips touched her cheek and lingered for a moment. Lena’s breath caught in her throat at the sudden contact that was gone all to soon Kara pulled her head back.

“I-I will always catch you Lena….” Kara said in a soft and warm voice. Kara broke the embrace and helped Lena to her bed. Once she was sure the younger girl was in bed she sank back down on to her little pallet of blankets. 

They laid there in complete silence for a few minutes before Lena broke the silence.

“K-Kara cou-could I possibly hold your hand?” Lena asked shyly silently tanking god it was too dark for Kara to see her blush. Her answer came in a hand gently reaching up and brushing her fingers. Lena reached out the rest of the way intertwining their fingers. Kara smiled to herself at the innocence in Lena’s voice. She said nothing back to the younger girl she gently ran her thumb across the back of Lena’s hand in a comforting gesture. 

Finally, after a moment Kara did speak.

“Good night Lena.”

“Good night Kara.”

Lena relaxed into the covers taking in a deep breath the blankets smelling of flowers and rain. She shoved her face against the blankets losing herself in the comfortable scent of the blonde. 

Falling asleep shortly after her thoughts filled of nothing but the blonde her worries of the night already forgotten.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kara and lena find they gravitated during the night. they have a chat about friendship. Alex is lost as to why Lena is at their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comment and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy!:) there will be another chapter uploaded tonight.

Lena was confused when she woke up to arms wrapped around her but relaxed when she realized who’s arms they were she snuggled back into the warmth. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand shifting a little too much causing the blonde to mumble something in her sleep and pull the younger girl closer.

Lena slowly pulled her arm back and unlocked her phone sighing softly seeing she still had an hour and a half before they would have to get up she stuffed the phone under the pillow beneath her then pulled her other hand up. Kara subconsciously reached up and tangled their fingers together the touch causing Lena’s heart to speed up. Lena just laid still looking at their entwined fingers with a look of admiration on her face she closed her eyes and began to lose herself in thought.

“I wonder how Kara got up here…. I wonder if she did it on purpose or out of sleepiness forgetting I was here getting up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and climbing in out of habit. I mean it’s possible it is her room her bed.” Lena thought to herself as Kara began moving from behind her.

Kara stirred a little behind the younger girl she cracked her eyes open realizing she was in her bed holding someone close she began to remove her hand slowly only to be stopped by Lena tightening her grip on her fingers. Kara sighed softly and replaced her hand where it had been. After a few moments she decided to greet the raven-haired girl with a soft sleep filled good morning. She felt Lena stiffen and relax at the suddenly spoken words.

“G-good morning K-Kara.” Lena said softly she turned to face the blonde her face only inches from the older girl. 

Kara gave her a soft smile and opened her eyes slowly Lena’s breath was stolen from here at the sight of cerulean eyes. Kara noticed the small change on Lena’s face she rolled on to her back with their fingers still intertwined Lena shifted so her head was on the blonde’s chest. Lena was now blushing at the new position. Kara took her free hand and slid it under Lena’s head she began to gently run her fingers through soft disheveled raven-locks. The small motion sending wave after wave of shivers down Lena’s back. Lena couldn’t help but close her eyes and enjoy the feeling every time Kara would move her fingers Lena’s heart would stutter.

Kara was fully aware of Lena’s heart rate secretly indulging in the fact she had even the slightest of effect on the younger girl. Lena sighed softly and moved almost impossibly closer to the older girl the room had been quiet up until Kara said something that Lena couldn’t understand… it sounded foreign but the emotion and feeling of protectiveness around it made her feel safe.

“W-what did y-you just say?” Lena asked as she moved her head to see Kara’s face. Kara just looked down at her and smiled shyly.

“I-I uhm i-it means I will al-always protect you.” Kara stuttered from the sudden question not realizing she had said her thoughts out loud. Kara couldn’t help but stare into lustrous green eyes her world slowing to nothing but the girl she was holding. Lena took in a deep breath and leaned up kissing the older girl on the cheek softly. She lingered for a moment contemplating on if she should act on her thoughts and kiss the girl on the lips. She ultimately pulled away resting her head back on Kara’s chest her heart hamming in her chest.

“T-thank you Kara n-no one has ever made me f-feel the w-way you do…. I-I me-mean no one has ever made m-me feel s-safe.” Lena said correcting herself not wanting to reveal her feelings or her crush. Kara’s heart sped up and she just hugged the younger girl for a few minutes until her alarm began to sound. Kara sighed as she untangled herself from Lena she stood and headed to the bathroom. Returning a few minutes later offering Lena use of the bathroom. 

Their morning went by swiftly the two girls practically inseparable at breakfast ultimately parting at the first bell. Kara walked into her first block class taking her seat next to her sister. Alex flashed Kara a weird smile.

“So, you want to tell me why we had an extra person in our house this morning.” Alex said her face impassive.

“Something happened with her brother last night, but she wouldn’t tell me she was all alone, her family took off without telling her yesterday. All she got was a call or at least that’s what I gathered so I talked to Eliza and she insisted on making sure Lena wasn’t alone and let her stay last night.” Kara said softly as not to interrupt her teacher. Alex raised an eyebrow and flashed an apologetic look to her sister.

“I-I’m sorry is she okay?” Alex aske with genuine concern.

“U-uhm yea I think she may be staying with us for a while are you okay with that?” Kara asked. Alex shook her head and rolled her eyes in fake offence.

“Oh no Kara you have a friend staying with us how will I ever survive.” Alex said dramatically being sarcastic as she shot Kara a grin.

“Okay well then at least you’re not being a brat about it.” Kara said with a bright smile.

The day went along as any other. Slow, boring and mind-numbing Kara’s smile never left her face all day she was happy but felt guilty about her happiness. She was happy to have undetermined time with Lena, but she was guilty for being happy under the circumstances. She headed off to lunch and grabbed her tray and headed outside to her favorite place surprised to already see Lena sitting there quietly enjoying her lunch Kara walked over and sat next to her without saying a word just smiling at the younger girl. 

“What?” Lena asked after taking a drink of her bottled lemonade replacing the cap looking at Kara in confusion.

“O-oh nothing.” Kara said as she tore her eyes from the younger girl and began eating her food. 

“Kara… it must have been something… you can talk to me… after this morning I’m sure we are way passed comfortable with each other.” Lena said a slight smirk on her face. Kara inhaled deeply choking slightly on her food she paused and collected herself swallowing the remainder of the food in her mouth followed by a drink of her tea. She fiddled with her glasses and looked Lena straight in the eyes.

“Really Lena it’s nothing i'm-i'm just happy t-to get to spend time with you.” Kara said her eyes crinkling at the corner in sheer delight.

“Oh well I am glad to get to spend time with you as well although there is something on my mind indulge me, would you?” Lena said as she chewed on her bottom lip. Kara nodded enthusiastically.

“Of course, what could I help you with Lena?” 

“D-did you climb in to bed with me on purpose last night or did you just do it out of habit?” Lena said she held her breath trying not to get her hopes up. Kara swallowed hard and adjusted her glasses her face flushing a bit.

“I-you were u-uhm tossing an-and turning and I did wh-what Alex us-used to do for me when I first started living wi-with them I was trying to comfort you.” Kara said awkwardly pausing for a moment trying to gauge Lena’s reaction her heart was pounding in her ears.

“I uhm hope that wa-was alright….im sorry if- if I over-” Kara was cut off by Lena’s head shaking she had a smile on her face.

“I appreciated it I am just sorry I woke you up… also don’t worry I didn’t mind it…. Actually, that is the first time someone has actually cared enough t-to help comfort me…so uhm thank you.” Lena said a quirk of her lip and Kara beamed gently pulling the younger girl into a sideways hug.

“I will always be there to help you… to protect and care about you Lena I l-like you a lot and I’m happy we are friends… I wouldn’t have it any other way.” The blonde said the bell ringing to signal the end of lunch the two girls got up and walked to the trash bins emptying their trays and dropping them in the dish bin. They headed off to their classes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter focuses mainly on Alex and Maggie.... Lena reveals some things about herself and Alex start to question her sexuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing while a little inebriated so i will be surprised if any of this makes sense anyway as always comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy!:) there may or may not be another chapter tonight!!

Alex found herself in the locker room before anyone else she waited until Maggie walked in shortly after the older girl grabbed Maggie’s wrist and pulled her over by the showers no one would bother them.

“What the hell?!” Maggie snapped shooting Alex a weird look.

“You owe me an explanation as to your behavior yesterday!” Alex whisper shouted with a stern look. Maggie just smirked glaring Alex down.

“I don’t owe you shit!” Maggie said aggressively. Alex pushed Maggie against the wall trapping her in on both sides with her arms.

“Bull shit look I have no fucking clue what your problem is with me, but I draw the line at you-” Alex was cut off by warm lips pressing against her own. Alex’s eyes went wide for a moment before she relaxed into the kiss she moved her hands to cup Maggie’s face but just before she could Maggie broke the kiss and walked away. Causing Alex to stand there with her fingers up to her lips, heart pounding and oh so much confusion. Her gut was fluttering, and her breath was stolen from the kiss she shook her head and walked out of the shower looking around for the younger girl not seeing her anywhere in sight. She headed to her locker Kara giving Alex a weird smile before turning and slipping on her shoes.

Alex slowly got changed. She was on autopilot as was too busy wondering what the hell happened and why she felt the way she did. “Did she really just kiss me what in the hell does she like me or was she just doing it to catch me off guard….. screw it I’m confronting her again later after class.” Alex thought to herself as she exited the locker room and joined the other students. 

“Hey you okay?” Kara asked as she noticed her sisters furrowed brow and confused look. Alex just stood next to here nodding still lost in thought.  
Miss Vasquez informed them to get into the same groups as yesterday to play another game of soccer. They headed to the field Alex more than ready to show up Maggie again.  
The two teams took their spots Alex handing the mesh shirts out and getting ready miss Vasquez blew the whistle and the game was one Alex lunged for the ball able to pass it over to Lena who got blocked in and had to hand it off to Kara. Kara smiled and took off down the field eventually having to pass back off to Alex who scored causing Maggie to shoulder check her hard Alex shot the girl a raging look gritting her teeth at the hit her shoulder took.

Alex shook herself out of it and followed the ball back down field. They battled it out for most of the class that is until the last goal attempt Alex was coming from one side and Maggie from the other the two girls so lost in their rivalry to slow down They ran head first into one another Alex got a gash on her leg from Maggie colliding with her and Maggie got a black eye and a bloody noes Miss Vasquez blew the whistle and sent the two girls to the nurses office to get checked out they headed back into the locker room. Alex cleaned her leg up and Maggie wiped her nose and washed her face. Alex was the first one in the shower. She secretly hoped to god Maggie would just go about her business that is until she was greeted with a naked Maggie showering next to her.

Alex let out a shaky breath and continued her shower closing her eyes to rise the soap from her hair when she opened them she was greeted by a dimpled smile from the younger girl.

“What is your problem?” Alex asked her face contorted into a scowl. Maggie cocked her head to the side and gave Alex a sigh.

“Look I am sorry for being an asshole but… it’s been a long time since I have had actual competition. So, I get a little carried away your good Alex and I’m sorry for cutting your leg open.” Maggie said softly as she motioned with her hand in the direction of Alex’s leg. Alex’s face softened at the apology she smiled triumphantly at the fact Maggie was the first to apologize but her smile faded with in a moment at the thought of their kiss earlier.

“I’m sorry too for the nose and eye….. I do have one question for you though.” Alex asked simply Maggie nodded slightly waiting for Alex’s question.

“W-why the kiss?” Maggie’s face went red and she shook her head.

“I-I had to test a theory….” Maggie relented shyly.

“And wh-what exactly was this test of yours?... was it to see just how bad you could mess with me confuse me?” Alex said with wide eyes Maggie chuckled and turned her water off she wrapped her towel around her and walked pass Alex shooting her a small smile.

“Alex if you don’t even know…. then I cannot help you…” Maggie said as she left the Danvers girl alone to finish her shower.

Later that night the three girls walked back to the Danvers residence Alex thankful it was Friday so no school for the next 2 days. She walked quietly next to the other girls who were talking animatedly to one another. She broke her silence by getting both of their attentions.

“Kara and I guess you too Lena could I get your guys opinion on something.?” Alex asked softly both pair of eyes focused on the older girl. They both nodded and prompted Alex to continue Alex took a deep breath.

“I-I’ve been confused and lost in my thoughts recently and my question is when you first see me what you think of me…. Like do I come off as a certain way or what.” Alex asked subtly not wanting to full blown ask if they think she’s gay. 

Kara chewed on her lip lost in thought for a moment as Lena did the same Alex stayed quiet waiting patiently for their responses. Kara of course was the first to answer.

“Alex when I first came to live with you guys I thought you were a jerk who only wanted attention… but after I got to know you I learned you are a protector you see things in a different light and your always there to help the smaller guy out I am happy to have you as a sister.” Kara said with a smile on her face bumping her shoulder into Alex’s gently causing Alex to smile back.

“Thank you Kara…. what about you Lena?” Alex asked with curiosity. Lena fidgeted a little as she walked her hands coming up to play with her hair she gave Alex a once over.

“I think I may know what this is about but first do you want the honest opinion or what I hear from someone else.?” Lena asked biting on her lip. Alex shook her head with a small laugh.

“Your honest opinion and then you have to tell me who and what that someone else said deal?” Alex said with a small sigh. Lena nodded and agreed to the deal before she took a small breath and began.

“I honestly thought you were the most gorgeous girl I met that is until someone else caught my eye…. any way I thought you were like me…. Like as in liked girls but then I brushed it off after I focused on someone and something else you seem like a hard ass, but you really are the protector type and I can honestly see you becoming a cop or something when you graduate. Now according to my friend Maggie, she agrees she thinks that you play on our team and she uhm sort of likes you, you caught her attention the first day of gym and now your all she ever talks about whenever we have math together sometimes it’s annoying but now I do not mind.” Lena said all in one big long breath both Kara and Alex’s jaws dropped. Lena’s face flushed at everything she just revealed, and she just sort of forced herself to look at her feet until Alex finally spoke.

“Wait. 1 your gay 2 you used to have a crush on me 3 Maggie was picking on me because she likes me and finally 4 you guy’s thought I was gay…. Why!?” Alex practically squeaked as her face drained of its color Kara just laughed quietly at Alex earning a mean mug from her sister Kara shut her mouth immediately. Thinking to herself about everything Lena had just divulged about herself her heart was racing now that she knew Lena like girls, but it sunk at the same time when Lena said she had her focus set on someone else thankfully Alex was not that person.

Lena stifled a small laugh at Alex’s surprised facial expression. they walked for a little while longer before Alex decided to start her thought process out loud.

“so you used to like me now you like someone else. Your gay and not ashamed to admit it so is Maggie. Maggie likes me and had been picking on me because of thinking I’m gay……” Alex said trying to wrap her mind about everything. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

“You guys want to know something I never saw myself as being gay but after she kissed me I think I may be…” Alex said immediately clapping her hand over her mouth her eyes wide Kara and Lena had both stopped this time to gawk at the red-head.

“she KISSED YOU!!!” both Kara and Lena said in surprise Alex’s face went red and she shook her head mentally kicking herself for not watching her mouth.

“Y-yes.” Alex stammered.

“When and why didn’t you tell me?” Kara said her face stuck in surprise.

“Maggie never said anything to me, so it had to of happened today after 3rd block.” Lena said her face a little less surprised and a little more on the hurt side. Alex decided to just get it all over and done with like ripping a band-aid off or ya know duct tape.

“I-it happened today whe-when we were in the shower.” Alex squeaked covering her face in embarrassment.

“Now I am really offended I thought Maggie and I were friends, but she kept this from me she is going to get such a tongue lashing over this later.” Lena said her face scrunched adorably… well at least to Kara anyway. They continued walking deciding to deal with this more when they get back to the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we learn about what has happened to Lex. there is feels and our two favorite girls cuddle. Alex and Eliza bond by themselves for a bit and Kara makes a call to clark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys this maybe the only chapter tonight idk im kind of tired any way as always comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy!! :)

They had arrived back at the house Alex sneaking off to her room immediately avoiding both Kara and Lena. Kara pretended to not notice and decided she would just pull Alex in her room later for a heart to heart. They had sat down on kara’s bed pulling out their home work and deciding to get it done so they could enjoy their weekend. 

They worked in silence Kara being slightly faster at finishing than Lena decided she would read for a little bit. Once Kara saw Lena was getting frustrated she decided to give her a back rub which caused Lena to inevitably forget about her home work altogether and just enjoy the comforting and relaxing ministrations of Kara’s fingers on her back she sighed contently feeling the stress of the day just fade away under the blonde’s touch. A few moments later she groaned as Kara started to rub out a knot in her shoulder this caused the blonde’s breath to hitch slightly. Lena was fully relaxed and, on her way, to passing out until Kara pulled her hands away causing Lena to groan at the loss of contact. Kara shifted on the bed to sit next to Lena.

“You should uhm finish your homework…. Would you like some help?” Kara asked softly giving Lena a small smile. Lena felt a little venerable under the blondes gaze she blushed and just nodded accepting the offered help. They went over Lena’s homework Kara admittedly getting a little close causing Lena’s train of thought to be lost on multiple occasions. They managed to finish it an hour later. Lena got up with her homework and set it in her bag along with her book she zipped the bag up and took her spot back on the bed. She turned her attention to the blonde who admittedly had been staring at her ever since they sat down.

“Kara…” Lena said in a soft voice looking the blonde in the eyes Kara smiled at her name.

“Y-yes Lena is there something I could do for you?” Kara asked smiling at the younger girl. Lena just gave the blonde a soft smile her eyes flickering between kara’s lips and her eyes. Lena thought to herself for a moment before leaning in towards the blonde.

“C-could y-you please r-remove your butt from my phone.?” Lena asked in all sincerity not meaning to tease the blonde. Kara blushed slightly and scooted off to the side, so Lena could reach her phone. Lena grabbed her phone glad when Kara just shifted back close to her. She immediately pulled up Maggie’s contact and sent a text.

Lena: so, you kissed Alex and did not tell me why? 

Lena waited for a few minutes before her phone chimed with Maggie’s reply.

Maggie: because I have a broken nose and left literally right after… besides I didn’t want to make you jealous I know you like her.

Lena: n-not anymore, my attention is e-elsewhere.

Lena was making sure her conversation between her and Maggie was private she was able to hide it from the blonde by laying down stretching her legs over Kara’s lap. Kara decided to rub her legs and feet. Slightly distracted and in the middle of a contented sigh Lena’s phone went off again Kara did not stop her massage she just kept on going wanting Lena to feel 100% relaxed.

Maggie: Y-you don’t and who?

Lena mulled over the decision to tell Maggie.

Lena: I don’t know if I should even tell you considering you couldn’t tell me about Alex…. Asshat.

Maggie: ouch, since when has your insults taken a drop honestly whoever you are hung up on…. Wait hold on…. no way!!!

Lena: what?! Why are you freaking out?!

Maggie: OMFG it makes sense…. You like Kara don’t you!!! That would explain the sudden lack of meaningful profanities!!! I KNEW IT!!! 

Lena’s Face went crimson she was thanking her lucky stars that Kara was not paying attention to her face. Lena exhaled softly and rubbed her face running her hand through her hair as she willed away her burning cheeks. Finally picking up her phone again and replying to Maggie.

Lena: I’m not saying it’s not Kara but at any rate I honestly have no clue if she likes me that way I mean we have had a few…. Moments but still anyway…. I’m still mad at you so consider yourself grounded from…. well whatever…lol I cannot actually do anything about it except…. I can ground you from me.

Lena: this is your official cold shoulder notice it will be in effect for 24 hours when Monday rolls around…

Maggie: Wh-what that’s LAME Lena.

Lena: well that is what happens when you don’t share things with your friends… (devil emoji)

Maggie: fine Luthor I have to go i'll talk at you later.

Lena sat down her phone and looked up at the blonde who was still rubbing her calves. Lean wiggled her leg to get the blondes attention. Kara paused her motions on lena’s leg and looked up at the younger girl. Kara gave Lena a small smile and Lena pulled her Legs up, so she could sit up.

“So, I think I am able to explain what happened with my brother….” Lena said her voice soft.

“O-okay but only as long as you want to Lena.” Kara said as she shifted to face the younger girl. Lena nodded and cleared her throat.

“S-so you know superman right… well my brother has been obsessed with him since high school… he-he uhm sort of snapped and tried to blow superman up ultimately causing the death and severe injury to about 500 people. H-he uh… killed my dad and hurt Lillian and himself badly….” Lena said her face as hard as stone her eyes flashing in pain before Kara saw a flare of anger. Kara held her breath fearing that Kal had been hurt she schooled her face and remained calm on the outside her heart running rampant in worry Kara nodded prompting Lena to continue.

“Well I don’t know if either of them will make it…. L-Lex fin-finally just snapped a-and I may h-have lo-lost my family…” Lena said her voice breaking as tears started to pour down her face Kara did not hesitate to engulf the younger girl into a hug holding her close rubbing soothing circles on her back. Lena buried her face in Kara’s neck her tears causing a wet patch to form on Kara’s shoulder. Kara held her and whispered soothing words into her hair. After about an hour Lena’s tears and sobs ebbed away and now she was just sniffling the blonde hadn’t let go of her for a moment. She continued to hold on as she picked up on the slow steady breaths that had overtaken Lena Kara moved a fraction of an inch to check to see if she had fallen asleep still not letting her go.

Kara Leaned back against the headboard of her bed pulling Lena along with her she was internally freaking out over Clark possibly being hurt but she kept her composer deciding to call later tonight when she could. She had closed her eyes and let out a sigh feeling relaxed with Lena in her arms the young girl fast asleep. Instead of waking her up Kara decided to doze off with her the stress of the last 2 hours finally getting to her causing her to feel exhausted.

The two girls eventually shifted in their sleep into a more comfortable position. Kara was now laying on her back with an arm around Lena holding her close. Lena had her head on  
Kara’s shoulder her head tucked into the crook of Kara’s neck. She had one arm tossed over the blonde holding on to her side and one leg over top Kara’s hips. Lena’s face was hidden by her mussed hair and Kara’s glasses sat askew on her face a little drool slipping out the left side of her mouth.

The girls stayed like this for a few hours. Eliza had gotten home and called up to the girls and only getting a response from Alex.

“Where is your sister and Lena?” Eliza asked a questioning look. Alex shrugged and began to sit down until Eliza stopped her.

“Why don’t you go and check her room make sure they come down and eat if they are home please Alex.” Alex sighed again and nodded slowly rescinding the stairs she had just came down a few moments earlier. 

Alex knocked softly on Kara’s door she waited a moment for a response but got none so she opened the door slowly. When she laid her eyes on the sleeping girls she chuckled softly to herself and pulled her phone out snapping a picture. She decided not to wake them knowing Lena needed the rest and they were both obviously comfortable. She turned and exited Kara’s room shutting the door softly behind her heading back downstairs to the kitchen. Eliza shot Alex an inquisitive eyebrow as the redhead sat down her phone in her face and a smile on her lips.

“Where’s your sister Alex?” Eliza asked. Alex just turned her phone around and showed the picture to Eliza. Eliza looked at the picture and her heart melted at how cute they looked cuddled up and passed out.

“Aww your sister looks like a puppy…. Lena looks like one too…” Eliza cooed into the phone gaining a small laugh from Alex she handed Alex back her phone smiling at her daughter.

“Send me that would you? Also, you did not disturb them did you because I know that Lena probably needs the rest and it looks like Kara did too…. they can come eat when they wake up but for now it looks like it is just you and i.” Eliza said her voice soft and a smile that made her eyes crinkle.

Alex and Eliza ate their dinner while they chatted over random things. They finished an hour later Alex helping her mom clean up and do dishes. They decided on some mother daughter time, so Eliza and Alex headed out to the fire pit about 20 feet away from the back porch. Eliza lit it and decided on s’mores Kara would kill them if she knew she always loved s’mores. Eliza and Alex enjoyed their bonding time eventually calling it a night after a few hours outside. Alex decided a shower sounded good before she went to her room for the night.

A few hours Later around 1 a.m. 

Lena woke up suddenly when Kara began speaking in her sleep she squinted her eyes hardly able to see a thing in the darkness. She shifted off the bed and headed over to the desk to flip on the light. Kara was twitching speaking that same foreign language as last night. Lena just smiled at the blonde as she bent down and shook her gently.

“K-Kara wake up.” Lena said softly as she shook the blonde a little more. Kara groaned and opened her eyes slowly immediately shutting them from the light.

“Ugh wh-what time is it?” she asked her voice rough with sleep. Lena pulled her phone from her pocket and lit the screen up her eyes went wide when she saw the time.

“I-it’s a little past 1.” Lena answered. Kara shooting straight up rubbing her face causing her glasses to fall off.

“1…as in 1 a.m. damn I missed dinner.” Kara pouted picking her glasses up and slipping them back up her nose.

“Yeah sorry I take full responsibility for that one I was the first to fall asleep…. I just couldn’t help it though the crying and then your comfort and then your warmth I just drifted off.” Lena sighed at the memory. Kara smiled up at her with a dorky look on her face.

“I told you I would always protect you.” Kara said softly as she scooted off the bed and stretched. This caused her shirt to ride up slightly and reveal her defined v shape and bottom abs. Lena couldn’t help but look at the newly exposed skin as Kara stretched. She internally groaned when Kara put her arms down and began heading over to her dresser. Pulling out shorts and a tank top she threw them to Lena and began rifling through it again finding clothes for herself settling on blue t-shirt and red shorts. She was still quite tired and very hungry, so she decided to strip as fast as humanly possible. Lena’s eyes only lingered for a few moments on the very obvious back muscles Kara had. 

Her throat went dry and she spun around and decided to start changing out of her own clothes. Kara finished and tossed a look in Lena’s direction she saw the smooth pale skin of her back and turned her head back to the door out of embarrassment for checking Lena out. Her face was warm, and her heart rate spiked a bit but she took a breath and composed herself she cleared her throat not turning around.

“I-im uhm going to go get some food would you like me to bring you some?”

“I honestly am starved so yes please.” Lena answered as she finished dressing she sat back down on floor next to her bag and pulled her laptop out. Kara opened the door and headed downstairs once she reached the kitchen she pulled out her phone and dialed Clark he picked up after the second ring.

“Kara are you okay?” He asked a little alarmed at the time of night she was calling. Kara let out a breath and visibly relaxed.

“Am I okay you’re the one who I should be asking that to!” Kara whisper shouted into her phone. Clark let out a sigh and scratched his head.

“Kara I am fine yes it hurt but I am healing. You should be sleeping why are you awake….. hey how do you even know about the incident?” Clark asked his voice full of wonder.

“I-uhm Lena is uhm staying with us… because of what happened.” Kara said she took a deep breath and awaited a yell a vocal beratement, but it never came instead she heard Clark take in a soft breath.

“O-oh she uh must of told you then… I am sorry please tell her Clark says he is sorry…I’m glad you guys took her in… she doesn’t deserve to be alone.” Clark said his voice clearly full of sorrow for the youngest Luthor.

“I had forgotten you and Lex used to be friends… and do not worry I will tell her…. She finds comfort in me so why not be here for her…. I know I wish I would have had someone with me when Krypton exploded….” Kara said softly her voice laced with pain. Kara shook her head and continued to speak.

“Any way it is late, and I was just checking to see if you were okay… I am glad you are…. i will let you go I’m here if you need me Clark.” Kara said her voice steady and reassuring.  
They said their goodbyes and hung up Kara stuck her phone back into her pocket and headed to the fridge. She grabbed 2 plates loaded them up and used her heat vision to warm them. She then grabbed 2 cans of soda and headed back upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara flirt. Alex askes Lena a few questions that make things a little easier to understand. Lena admits Kara is the one with her attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i really hated writing this chapter i felt stuck but powered through anyways this is a shorter chapter comment and kudos are always welcome. hope you all enjoy! :)

Kara entered her room balancing 2 plates in one hand and 2 cans of soda being held in the curve of her arm she walked forward and pushed the door shut softly behind her. Lena looked up taking the blonde in with an amused look on her face.

“You know if you would have said something I could have opened the door Kara.”

“No.no it’s okay I am more than capable Lena but thank you.” Kara said with a reassuring look as she offered on of the plates followed by a can of soda. Lena nodded with a grateful smile and took the offered items. Kara sat down next to Lena on the bed Lena’s eyes fixed on the mountain of food on Kara’s plate. Kara noticed and chuckled lightly turning her blue gaze to Lena.

“I told you I eat a lot remember.”

“i-I uh y-yea I must have forgotten…. sorry Kara.” Lena apologized as she turned her focus on to her own plate immediately her stomach growled, and she blushed lightly. She took the first fork full of food into her mouth sighing out loud at the amazingly delicious food before her. Kara was eating at a slower pace than normal. They ate in comfortable silence about 15 minutes later both girls were full and happily relaxing once again. Kara took the plates downstairs and washed them quickly returning a few minutes later.

“Hey, are you still tired?” Kara asked softly. Lena looked up from her laptop her glasses firmly on her face she shook her head.

“No actually our impromptu nap has actually made me feel a lot better.” Kara smiled and got up off the bed going over to one of her shelves she pulled out a flash drive and walked back over to the bed sitting down and handing Lena the little stick in her hand. Lena smiled and took the device from the blonde.

“Kara, I don’t know what kind of stuff you’re into, but I don’t really want to see your porn stash.” Lena said teasingly. Kara leaned forward and she started laughing.

“I-it’s not p-porn Le-Lena.” Kara said as she wiped the tears from her face. Lena just smiled and shook her head.

“Kara do you really believe that I think you actually watch porn yo-you’re too innocent for that.” Lena said her eyes crinkling at the sides when she smiled and continued. Kara shuffled over a little more wrapping her arm around Lena pulling her closer to whisper in her ear.

“I’m not as innocent as you think Lena.” Kara said mischievously her warm breath hitting Lena’s neck and ear it sent a jolt down Lena’s body causing her to fidget and her face to redden at the insinuation. Lena didn’t know what to do she just froze in place. Kara pulled back just a little and kissed Lena’s cheek and started to pull even further back until her arm was caught by Lena’s hand. Kara looked at Lena with a smirk. Smiling Lena leaned in and returned the kiss on the cheek with one of her own.

Lena let the blonde reclaim her previous position on the bed as she clicked the flash drive into the flash port on her computer she waited a moment for the files to pop up she clicked the untitled file and smiled as she saw a long list of movies. Lena turned her attention back to Kara with a smile. 

“Pick whichever one you want to watch. I figured that beings how we are both wide awake we might as well watch a movie.”

Lena scrolled through the various selections noticing that most of them were older romcoms. She practically screamed when she saw her favorite movie she clicked on it and loaded it up she shifted up Kara’s bed and set her laptop on her lap.

“Well get over here I’m not going to watch this by myself.” Lena said as she patted the space next to her Kara smiled and crawled up placing herself next to her.

The two girls had watched at least 2 movies before passing out Lena was the first one asleep and Kara soon followed. A few hours Later they were awoken by Alex barging in loudly causing Kara to shoot straight up the sudden movement and noise causing Lena to roll over and off the bed with a loud yelp and a hard thud. Alex held back her laughter as Lena gave Alex the death glare. Kara stood from the bed and offered Lena a small apologetic smile and her hand. Lena took Kara’s hand and helped pull herself up rubbing her ass with her free hand.

“Sorry guys I thought you were up. Any way breakfast is ready.” Alex said as she moved to one side to let Kara pass her without knocking her on the ass. Lena just chuckled softly as she followed the sister’s downstairs. They were greeted with a table full of breakfast food French toast, omelets, bacon, sausage, eggs anything and everything they wanted. Eliza had just sat down with her cup of coffee in hand as she smiled to the girls. Kara was already piling her plate high with a mixture of the various breakfast foods.

“Ah good morning Lena how did you sleep?” Eliza asked softly and genuinely. Lena flashed her a smile while she started filling her plate.

“It was good I mean we took an impromptu nap after school yesterday…. So, I suppose we were awake at a weird hour last night. What about you Mrs. Danvers?” Lena asked politely.

“Eliza dear I told you, you can call me Eliza…. And fine thank you for asking. Have you heard anything else about your family?” Eliza asked immediately regretting the decision to bring it up when Lena’s face went natural and she went quiet for a few moments.

“U-uh I guess my dad died. My brother and mother ar-are in the hospital with severe injuries… my brother is m-most likely going to jail for the rest of his life and m-my adoptive mother…. I honestly do not know for all I care I hope she rots with Lex in jail ….” Lena said surprisingly calm and honest. Eliza took in Lena’s body language and decided not to press the matter instead Eliza decided she would do whatever she could to help the obviously damaged girl.

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to pry… and I’m sorry to hear about your family.” Eliza said finally. Lena just said thank you and focused on her plate spacing out as her body was on autopilot. They finished eating and Kara jumped up to help with the cleanup.

Alex pulled Lena outside and decided to have a small chat with her knowing full well Kara was to distract to listen in. They walked down to the beach and sat on some of the rocks. Alex picked up some smaller rocks and tossed them trying to keep herself busy. Lena just gazed out at the ocean taking deep breaths of briny air. They sat there for a while until Alex had finally worked up her question for the younger girl.

“H-how d-did you k-know you liked girls?” Alex asked shyly as she stared down at her feet suddenly like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Lena laughed softly as she looked at Alex.

“I guess it was my music tutor she was only a few years older than me I was 14,15 wasn’t that long ago maybe a year older than you... Her name was Ashley she was so…… wow any way I guess she made me feel like guys are supposed to make you feel my heart always sped up when I saw her one day she came over and was all confused and upset you could tell she had been crying. I asked her what was wrong, and she had explained her breaking up with her boyfriend and how he took it…. Well I asked her why they broke up and she just stared at me. Like I was supposed to know I guess it wasn’t until she kissed me I realized my feelings were romantic…. I felt like my skin was on fire like my heart was going to burst out of my chest… I guess we dated in secret for a few months before my mother caught us one day me on top of her just losing it with my shirt and bra off and Ashley’s hand up my skirt.” Lena said slightly embarrassed and with a shiver down her spine at the memory before she cleared her throat and continued.

“That was the day my mother decided I should go to public school… that way I wouldn’t or could not see anyone outside of school without permission and a watchful eye. My dad didn’t care he thought I was just being a girl and experimenting I remember the nights I heard my father and Lillian going at it yelling and screaming over me…. My dad was always on my side as where Lillian was more often than not against me. Even after that I was not scared or ashamed of liking women.” Lena finished Alex’s eyes were now trained on the younger girl. Alex just stared thoughtfully for a moment before she started talking.

“So i-it just sort of hits you then. hmmm.” Alex said as she adjusted her gaze back to the sand before she turned to face Lena. Lena was smiling at Alex with sincerity waiting for her to continue.

“So now I have to ask this because I think I know the awne-” 

“Yes.” Lena interrupted already knowing what the older girl was going to ask. Alex’s eyes went wide, and she started laughing in disbelief.

“Y-you don’t even know what I was gonna ask.” 

“Yes, Kara is the someone else who has pulled my attention from you.” Lena said nonchalantly.

Alex heard a faint crash from inside the house. “Shit and now Kara knows too. This is just gold.” Alex thought to herself chuckling slightly.

“So, I was correct to assume after I snapped this photo.” Alex said as she showed Lena the picture she had taken the night before when they were curled up together asleep peacefully. Lena blushed wildly as she looked over the photo.

“Wow and here I thought I was being so smooth.” Lena said sarcastically as she handed Alex’s phone back to her.

“Although I am afraid I do not know how your sister feels.” Lena said sadly.

“Yea she is kind of oblivious when it comes to people liking her as for you being a girl I doubt she has any issue with that.” Alex said internally losing her shit.

The two continued their conversation about lena’s sextual orientation Alex gaining prospective on all of her confusing thoughts… now instead of being confused she was slightly in denial about it she just couldn’t say it out loud she couldn’t act on it. They had headed back inside Kara was up in her room, so Lena and Alex decided to hang out on the couch for a bit with Eliza going over how school was tearing them this far.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is beaten in chess by the puppy. Alex is surprised by the skill lena has with the game. Lena gets a call that she doesn't quite know how to feel about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter guys sorry i just wanted to post another little tidbit to the story it does cut off abruptly but i promise i will update tomorrow. as always comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy! :)

Saturday afternoon.

Eliza, Alex and Lena were still sitting on the couch. Alex and Lena were playing a very heated game of chess the topic came about earlier and Alex ever being the competitive one challenged Lena. Alex wasn’t exactly the best at chess, but she was a fast learner and did give Lena a run for her money. About 3 games In. Eliza had been watching the two girls with interest and absolute astonishment, surprise more than anything as Alex actually challenged the Luthor but even more so when she almost beat her the second time. I say almost because well this is what Lena does she loves chess.

Meanwhile is Kara’s room.

Kara was still reeling from what she had overheard Alex and Lena speaking about. Kara’s mind going off in tangents as she doodled on her note book subconsciously she had spent the better part of an hour thinking about what she should do or what this could mean as flashes of the younger girl passed through her mind her heart raced and she couldn’t help but smile. “So…she does feel the same way…. maybe I should do something cute for her. Maybe I should hint to how I feel. No.no Kara she is definitely someone you want to full blown risk it all for even if that means revealing yourself.” Kara thought to herself various plans and possible outcomes circling in her mind. She sighed and finally took an actual look at what her hands had drawn blushing furiously as she saw a decent picture of Lena under her fingers. “God, I have it bad don’t I.” Kara mumbled out to herself a lovestruck smile on her face.

As if Kara’s thoughts were enough to summon said raven-haired girl Lena walked in quietly catching just the corner of Kara’s drawing as she scrambled to put it away and sit up facing Lena with a smile.

“Hey, did you have fun beating Alex at chess?” Kara asked softly. Lena just smiled and made her way over to Kara sitting herself down next to her on the bed.

“Of course, it was nice although I am surprised she almost beat me at chess. But then again I was slightly distracted.” Lena answered as she straightened her neck to try and look at what Kara had been working on the act being fruitless, so she adjusted her posture again and turned her attention to the clear blue eyes gazing at her.

“I-i'll play chess with you if you’d like.” Kara said brightly Lena smiled and immediately stood.

“Okay but I want to make a bet.” Lena said mischievously causing Kara’s heart rate to spike and her face to start getting hot. Kara swallowed and fidgeted with her glasses she let out a nervous laugh.

“Uh uhm sure wh-what i-is the winn-winner going to get?” Kara asked nervously. Lena flashed her pearly white teeth.

“I guess we will see…” Lena said as she turned and exited Kara’s room. Kara exhaled a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“I do not know if this was a good idea or a bad one…. Way to go Kara.” Kara mentally kicked herself as she began to worry. “Well I guess I will just have to win…. what the hell is my problem saying okay to a bet!” Kara chastised herself yet again. She got up and put her notebook on her desk she sat back down on her bed resituating, so she was leaning against her headboard a few moments later Lena entered holding a chess board and a few snacks. Kara’s eyes lit up at seeing the snacks. Lena walked over to the bed handing Kara the armful of snack as she sat the chess board down on the bed. She immediately turned and exited the room returning a few moments later with 2 glasses of tea.

“Lena you shouldn’t be doing this is my house I should really be the one waiting on you and grabbing you things to snack on and drink….” Kara said as she softly trailed off when Lena shot her a look.

“Thank you, Kara, but I am quite capable of being nice and grabbing things for you as well do not worry I did not strain myself.” Lena said as she handed the blonde a glass Kara just gave a small smile and let the almost argument drop as she set her glass down and began setting up the chess board. They began to play a few moments later. Kara struggling at first but surprised Lena as she had her basically trapped there were only a few moves she could make without game over. Lena had decided to sacrifice her bishop to save her king that had eventually been checkmated a few moments later with her jaw dropped in surprise she looked from the board to Kara and back again Kara was beaming at her a triumphant smile. Lena took in this smile and decided she would gladly lose every time if she got to see this smile. Kara was practically bouncing with excitement at the fact she was the one who won the bet.

“So, you have officially beaten a reigning chess champion and prodigy how do you feel.?” Lena asked her voice surprisingly calm she was in awe that out of the countless champions and people she has played she was not expecting the puppy of a blonde to actually beat her. She hasn’t been beaten for years. Kara pulled her phone out and snapped a quick photo of the board and bounced on her feet as she ran downstairs to show her mother and Alex.

“LOOOKKKKK!!!!” Kara practically shouted in glee as she handed her phone over. Alex with wide eyes took the phone and looked at the photo. 

“NO SHIT YOU ACTUALLY BEAT HER!!” Alex said as she engulfed Kara in a hug, Kara nodded excitedly over her sisters’ shoulder.

“Guess what I bet her too so now I get to pick a winning surprise I have no clue what it will be but I’m sure i'll figure something out.” Kara said softly as she withdrew from her sister’s hug.

“I’m sure you will Kara.” Alex said flashing her sister a shit eating grin as she sat back down Eliza just shook her head and congratulated Kara on winning against Lena. 

Kara was back upstairs in a flash. She entered her room to Lena talking on the phone she decided to stay quiet as she went over to her desk and turned on her laptop.

“Yes… I understand…. right… uhm thank you I’m sure I will have help with the arrangements thank you…. uhm goodbye.” Lena said as she hung up her phone she set it on the nightstand and immediately rubbed her temples letting out an exasperated sigh groaning slightly. Kara looked over at the younger girl with a concerned look. 

“Y-you okay?” Kara asked softly. Lena just shook her head and put her head in her hands. Kara got up and sat next to the younger girl pulling her into a hug.

“Y-you don’t have to tell me but if you-” Kara began but was cut off by Lena raising her hand.

“No-no it’s okay I just got more news about my family…. Lillian passed this morning…”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara spend a lot of time together Kara constantly trying to comfort the younger girl. Kara uses the bet win to take Lena for a walk to her favorite place in order to help the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the way i ended this chapter i just didn't know if i wanted to write the kiss here initiated by Kara or if i wanted to make you guys wait longer.... comment and let me know what you want to see. as always comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all Enjoy! :)

“No-no it’s okay I just got more news about my family…. Lillian passed this morning…” Lena said quietly as she sunk into the blonde’s arms.

Lena cried for the better part of an hour and a half until her sobs turned into laughter Kara was shook by the sudden change of attitude coming from the younger girl. Kara pulled back slightly giving Lena a confused look. Lena looked up at Kara with sad eyes but a smile on her face.

“Wh-why are you laughing…. Do I need to go get Eliza?” Kara asked slightly more worried for the other girl. Lena shook her head and calmed her laughter.

“No-no Kara I am fine I guess….i just feel free now you know….” Lena said as she smoothed out her hair and blotted her face with a tissue.

“F-free?”

“Yeah I mean i feel loss for my father but for Lillian ha! Don’t even think for a second any of those tears were for her.” Lena said with a slightly bitter tone not directed at Kara.

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah i-I’m okay I guess things just took a turn for me i have no idea where to start...” Lena sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. Kara gave her a sympathetic look nodding in understanding as she squeezed the younger girl’s shoulder gently. Lena sighed again and picked up her phone Kara decided this was the time to go make them lunch and give Lena a little privacy as she arranged what she needed to. Kara stood up and gave Lena a small smile as the younger girl dialed the necessary number.

“I’ll be back I’m going to make lunch.” Kara said as she headed out the door exiting a moment later. Kara walked down the stairs and took a seat next to Alex on the couch Kara had a grim look on her face. She turned her attention to Eliza who was looking at her curiously.

“What’s wrong Kara?” Eliza asked her voice soft and calm. Kara exhaled a long breath before she reached up and fidgeted with her glasses.

“L-Lena’s uhm mother died this morning….” Kara said quietly. Eliza’s face went to concern Alex shot Kara a sincere frown.

“She is allowed to stay for as long as she needs Kara and if she needs any help we will all do our best to help her.” Eliza said as she gave a small smile before continuing.

“Does she need someone to talk her through the process…. I'd be more than willing to help the poor girl out.” Eliza said thoughtfully and solemnly. Kara shook her head and cleared her throat.

“N-no I think she has people for that mom, but I know she will need support through all of this.” Kara said softly not trusting her voice at a louder decibel too afraid it would fail her. 

After everything Kara had been through death has always been the worst the blonde had never really gotten over losing her family or home planet till this day there are nights she lies awake and cries for them. Kara had always been sensitive, and kind always made sure to put others before herself. She feels for Lena despite the laughing fit she had not even minutes ago.

“I think after lunch I will go on a walk with her it helped me when everything was too much maybe it will help her. Ill make sure we're back before dinner and I promise ill be good.” Kara said hoping Eliza would understand she was just trying to help the girl with her grief. The room was quiet for a few minutes as Eliza thought about it ultimately relenting to letting Kara try and comfort her friend in the way she knew how.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt Kara just as long as you two are back before dinner…. be careful as well I know your indestructible, but Lena is not.” Eliza said her voice filled with understanding and compassion for the situation knowing how it felt to lose people close to you.

Kara nodded and said her thank you as she made her way to the kitchen to begin making lunch. She had asked if Eliza or Alex wanted anything for lunch and they both waved it off claiming they were still full from breakfast. Kara nodded and turned her attention back to the sandwiches she was making along with some grapes and a few other lunch items.  
She hummed as she threw everything together on plates and grabbed 2 sodas from the fridge heading back up the stairs. She tapped on the door softly asking if Lena could get the door a few seconds later the younger girl pulled the door open and gave the blonde a half-hearted smile as she moved to the side gesturing for her to enter she then closed the door and took one plate and one soda from the blonde.

They had sat down and began to slowly move through their lunch Lena’s phone chiming left and right with her text message tone. Kara didn’t need to ask who it was because she only ever talked to Maggie. Lena finally returned the text placing her phone face down on the night stand beside her. She began to attentively eat while she schooled her face and emotions. Kara ate silently she was finished minutes before Lena. After the younger girl finished her lunch Kara took their plates and empty cans down to the kitchen she was back moments later. 

“So as winner of the bet I would like to take you on a walk no phones just you and I and our feet.” Kara said softly. The younger girl looking up at her with confusion for a moment before she remembered the bet from earlier she stood nodding as she went to her bag and pulled out her clothes for the day heading to the bathroom to change. Kara did the same only changing in her room as fast as she could the girls were out the door in minutes.

Kara gently took Lena’s hand in hers as they walked offering the little comfort she could at that moment Lena smiled down at their intertwined fingers blushing lightly from the touch. They had started walking towards Kara’s special place Lena feeling the stress melt away with every step into the dense wooded area around them taking deep breaths of the earthy and airy smell that is the woods. They had arrived minutes later sitting down on their log silently enjoying the peaceful calm. Kara was the first one to speak as she rubbed the back of Lena’s hands with her thumbs.

“I brought you here to help you relax and just forget everything for a while… I-I uh figured you could use the quiet.” Kara said softly as her voice caught the younger girl’s attention.

“Thank you i-I’ve never had anyone care as much as you or be as thoughtful i-I’m glad I have you Kara.” Lena smiled sadly her eyes shining with unshed tears and flashes of pain could be seen in her eyes. Kara’s lip twitched, and she pulled the girl into her wrapping her arms around her as she tucked Lena’s head against her chest.

“As long as my heart beats I will always be here for you… I will always care about you.” Kara said into raven tresses as she rubbed small circles on Lena’s back. Lena was glad her face was currently tucked against the blondes chest she felt her face heat up first and then a few moments later she felt the hot tears stream down her face they sat like this for quite a while before Lena finally moved her head up to the crook of the blondes neck inhaling her scent deeply with every breath relaxing further and further into the blonde all of her worries melting away. 

Lena pulled her head up and her body away enough, so she could look at the blonde. Blue met green and Lena lost her breath frozen at the longing gaze Kara was giving her. Lena shook her head and pulled herself back to reality.

“Do you want to know what I would have picked if I had won.” Lena said just above a whisper. Kara nodded as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

“I would have asked…..for…for this exactly everything that we are doing right now.” Lena said softly Kara smiled and blushed a little at the younger girls words. Kara chuckled lightly before she took a breath and cupped Lena’s cheeks in her hand.

“D-do y-you wa-want to know what i-I originally want-wanted as a prize?” Kara asked nervously. Lena nodded her head and she waited for Kara to respond.

“I would have aske-asked for…….”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has to take off. Lena is left alone. Kara feels bad. Lena is surprised by Kara's bet admitiance and passes out. shorter chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys you all can kill me later anyways as always comments and kudos are always welcome hope you all enjoy! :)

Kara’s ears picked up panic and screaming she tried to block it out but couldn’t she gave Lena a sad smile grabbed her hand and walked back to the house Lena was confused she was sure Kara was going to reveal how she felt. They entered the house and Kara immediately went back outside Lena tried to follow her but as soon as she exited the door the blonde was gone no where to be found. Lena frowned and went back inside hoping the blonde would return soon she gave no explanation to her sudden interruption and departure.

Kara was on the edge of the woods overlooking the accident she told herself she would not get involved unless necessary. She watched as the fire fighters tired to stop the blaze, Kara’s body began to move on her own and she flew in to the building from behind, so no one would see her she searched for the heartbeats and screams she could hear pulling any one from rubble and placing them carefully outside. She managed to save everyone in the building gone as fast as shed shown up. Her heart had been pounding the entire time Kara decided to head home hoping and praying to Rao that Eliza and Alex weren’t home she stopped just a few yards away from her house to use her x-ray vision Alex and Eliza were nowhere to be seen Lena was laying on Kara’s bed reading. Kara hurried herself inside and snuck into the shower she showered quickly making sure she no longer smelled of smoke. 

A few minutes later she got out wrapped a towel around herself and headed into her room her glasses in one hand and dirty clothes in the other Lena looked up in surprise not hearing the blonde come in. Kara tossed her dirty clothes into the hamper and headed to her dresser pulling out the necessities shorts and a tank top. Lena quietly went back to reading her book trying to play off like she didn’t see the blonde. Kara quickly changed her back turned towards Lena. Lena glanced but did not stare her heart did stutter a bit she blushed and quickly turned her attention back to her book.

Kara had put on her panties, bra and shorts when she heard it she heard the quiet inhale the stutter of Lena’s heart. She spun around to see the younger girl with her nose in her book she walked over and took the book from the raven-haired girl. Lena was about to protest until she caught the sight of a half-naked Kara. Kara bent forward and gave Lena a smirk as she leaned in and kissed the younger girl on the cheek. Lena was confused beyond all belief she didn’t know what to think in that moment. Kara pulled back and cupped Lena’s face smiling brightly.

“I’m sorry for taking off on you…. I'm sorry for bringing you back to an empty house.” Kara said with sympathy in her eyes. Lena forgot how to breathe for a moment she cleared her throat and took in a deep breath her eyes were darting from Kara’s Lips to her eyes. 

“I-it’s n-not a pro-problem r-really I uh just d-didn’t know wh-where you had g-gone” Lena stuttered out her face getting hot. She felt Kara’s breath hitting her face and it didn’t help the blonde was close and cupping her face she thought she was going to pass out. Kara smiled sweetly secretly enjoying everything she was doing to the younger girl even if she wasn’t physically touching her other than her face. Kara leaned in just a little closer Lena’s face getting redder and redder. 

“Would you like to hear what I originally wanted for a prize from our bet?” Kara asked softly her voice just a whisper. Lena could not summon the courage to say anything, so she nodded swallowing the lump in her throat. Kara smiled sweetly and Leaned off to the side to yet again whisper in Lena’s ear.

“I would have asked for you Lena….” Kara said placing a soft kiss to Lena’s ear. Lena’s heart rate skyrocketed and the only thing she remembers is blackness.

Lena awoke about an hour later Eliza placing a cold washcloth on her forehead. she opened her eyes slowly her head feeling like it was about to explode. “D-Did I imagine th-that or or did she really say that?” Lena asked herself immediately as she groaned and sat up. Kara had a worried look on her face along with Alex and Eliza.

“Are you okay dear Kara was freaking out saying you had passed out and she couldn’t get you to wake up?” Eliza asked her voice filled with worry and concern. Lena nodded glancing over at the blonde whose face was a mixer of worry and relief.

“i-I’m fine I guess it was just stress could I please have a glass of water.” Lena answered after a few minutes of silence. Kara left and came back a minute later with a glass of water and 2 tiny white pills. She handed the items off to the younger girl who took the pills immediately followed by downing the entire glass of water. Eliza took the washcloth from Lena’s head and rested her wrist against it taking her temperature. 

“My my you are a tad warm why don’t you just rest I will have Kara bring you some night medicine and soup here in a bit.” Eliza said calmly. Lena nodded and laid her head back down closing her eyes.

Eliza and Alex left the room leaving Kara and Lena by themselves.

“I-I am so sorry I should have known you didn’t feel good.” Kara said softly. Lena chuckled softly and shook her head.

“Do not worry, I will be fine it is probably just a cold or something sinus related I mean I do have seasonal allergies.” 

Kara couldn’t help but feel like it was her fault for taking her to their spot she thought it would help relieve stress not add more… the blonde felt horrible deciding she would make up for it by taking care of Lena while she was sick. Kara’s name was called from downstairs and with a small smile Kara bent down and kissed Lena on the forehead.

“I'll be right back I’m assuming your soup is ready.” Before Lena could register what, Kara said the blonde was gone and back a few minutes later.

Later that night after Lena had ate and her temperature declined a little she found herself cuddled into Kara with Kara stroking her hair gently as she read to herself the younger girl had just woken up again from falling asleep her head not hurting her nearly as bad as It had earlier she just sighed and took in a deep breath smelling Kara’s scent her mind filled with the pleasant happenings from the last few days the only thing she remembered after that was Kara setting her book down and shutting the light off getting back into bed and the blonde pulling her into her chest they had drifted off peacefully.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is stressed. Kara is playing hero/ vigilante. Kara gets hurt and honestly doesn't feel bad about it until Lena notices and chastises her about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly longer chapter i hope it is good. as always comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated i hope you all Enjoy! :)

The week had come and gone nothing new no more flirting than usual Maggie didn’t start stuff with Alex and Lena just thought Kara’s confession was just a hallucination. Lena attended her father and step mother’s funeral Lex was in prison and she had began setting herself up for college classes she was set to graduate with Kara and Alex’s class her birthday a mere month away right after Kara’s. At the tender age of 17 she was the owner of multiple fortune five hundred companies. The stress was real and the weight her name now held because of her brother did not help she was however happy she had Kara, Alex, Maggie and Eliza to help and make her feel normal she did however decide to remain with the Danvers until graduation then her along with the other three girls would live together in the city. Lena had been over stressed she had thought she would not make it the only thought that managed to keep her sane was the fact that she could fall asleep wrapped in strong arms.

3 weeks Later.

Kara and Lena had been doing their home work in their room Kara was just about done with her homework when she heard it she heard more screams of agony and pain. She winced slightly setting her book and notebook off to the side. Lena was paying no mind to the blond deeply engrossed by her work. Kara had let her hair out of her pony tail and headed to the bathroom with some clothes. Kara left her glasses on the sink and slipped on a superman hoodie followed by some tight dark red jeans and black knee high lace up boots she slipped on a pair of sunglasses and strapped a gold colored belt on with black gloves and a navy blue leather jacket she was down and out the door in a moment making sure Eliza and Alex were nowhere to be seen it made it easier it was getting dark out. 

Kara flew to the noise arriving at the scene her face hardened when she saw some CIA looking people attacking a helpless alien she stepped in and threw one of the men into another and punched the remaining on in the face causing him to stumble back a few feet. The other men were up and on their feet in a matter of seconds one smiling ghoulishly at the blonde as she pulled out a glowing green blade. Kara felt the effects immediately one of the men lunging at her fast Kara managed to slip behind him as he missed, and she choked him out he was out cold Kara followed suit with the other unarmed goon.

The final goon walked menacingly toward the young blonde his face twisted into a demented smile. She could feel herself getting weaker with every step he lunged managing to slip the blade across the blondes shoulder she cried out in pain feeling it for the first time since she was 13. Kara backed away and shot the blade from his hand with her heat vision causing the man to yelp out in pain she then managed to get behind him and incapacitate him. She managed to tie the men together bound at the hands and feet in front of her she told the alien to call the police after she checked her over with her x-ray vision the alien was unharmed. Kara told the alien to take care and have a goodnight as she flew off. 

Kara had arrived back home 20 minutes later. She hurried up to the bathroom and pulled the clothes she had on before her little outing out from her hiding place and changed rapidly she took the “superhero” clothes and hid them. She slipped on her glasses after tying her hair back up and she walked back into her room Lena still hard at work. She re-claimed her spot on the bed not noticing the blood that had seeped through the sleeve of her gray t-shirt. Lena eventually looked up after the blonde had settled and she noticed the blood stain right away her eyes going wide. She got up and went to Kara’s side the blonde completely unaware as to why Lena was suddenly right next to her.

“Take off your shirt.” Lena demanded the blonde’s face reddening slightly.

“E-excuse me?” Kara asked her voice slightly higher than normal.

“Take. Off. Your. Shirt.” Lena repeated slowly to make sure Kara understood. Kara swallowed hard and did as instructed finally noticing the blood on her arm. Kara winced mentally at the scolding she would get from the younger girl.

“Wh-what did you do?” Lena asked softly as she looked over the cut.

“I..i uh don’t know I may h-have hit my arm on the table or something i-I don’t remember.” Kara lied her heart clinching in her chest at that fact. 

She hated lying to Lena ever since the first time Kara had been going out and helping people all over when they needed unless she was at school in which case she had no choice but to let it go. There was news clippings and articles about this new superhero how she managed to not be found out was a surprise to her the only people actually finding out were Alex and Eliza both not very happy about her vigilante activities. But they physically could not stop her, so she still did it against their wishes.

“This does not look like a cut from a table Kara this looks like it came from a knife!” Lena practically shouted at the blonde her face softening a moment later. 

“I’m sorry I don’t mean to be so loud, but you keep coming in all bruised or bleeding and you don’t even realize it.” Lena said as she went over to the desk and pulled it open retrieving a med kit.  
Lena pulled out the necessary items and began to clean the blondes cut Kara hissed at the first bit of alcohol that touched the cut but that was it Lena took a bandage and wrapped up the small wound once it was covered and cleaned to Lena’s satisfaction she put the kit away and walked to the dresser to pull out a new shirt for Kara. She tossed the dark blue shirt at the blonde Kara catching it deftly slipping the shirt on a moment later. After Kara pulled her shirt down she found Lena giving her a stern look. 

“I-im sorry I pl-please don’t be mad okay I’m extremely c-clumsy I was doing d-dishes after I made myself a snack and I ran into it i-im sorry.” Kara apologized profusely to the younger girl. Lena’s face softened, and she walked over to the blonde sitting down next to her.

“Were you embarrassed to tell me how much of a klutz you are is that why you said you don’t remember when I asked you before.” Lena said as she gave the blonde a small smile.  
Kara swallowed and nodded slowly as she fidgeted with her glasses giving Lena her best wounded puppy looks which never failed on the younger girl. Lena just gave the blonde a soft smile and caressed her cheek.

“I can’t help but to worry about you sometimes you always seem so klutzy. Someday I’m going to find you laying on the ground with a broken toe because you tripped on air.”  
Lena chuckled softly as she stroked the blonde’s cheek with her thumb. She pulled the blonde into and impressively tight hug…. Well for a human anyway and patted the girl on the back. Lena pulled away to see a beaming smile on the blonde’s face. Just then Alex knocked on the door and opened It slowly she had a box of pizza in her hand and 2 sodas for the girls. Kara’s face lit up and she was up in a second thanking Alex and taking the food. Alex nodded and headed from the room closing the door behind her. Kara walked over to Lena and sat the box on the bed next to her. Lena smiled gratefully and took the offered soda opening the box and grabbing a slice of pepperoni. 

They ate contently as they finished their work the entire box gone in just under half an hour. Kara sighed and took the box and empty cans and went downstairs to discard them. Lena had decided a shower was on her agenda she grabbed her night clothes along with her toothbrush and glasses and headed to the door she opened it almost falling over when Kara was standing there smiling. 

“Jesus Kara that is not funny I could have hurt you.” Lena said as she rested her hand on her chest and shot the blonde and look. Kara laughed and shook her head she gave the younger girl a side hug pausing to kiss her cheek.

“You could never hurt me and we both know this.” Kara said as she pulled away and disappeared into her room closing the door behind her. Lena shook her head goofy smile on her lips she headed to the bathroom and showered.

Kara had been drawing in her note book when Lena walked back in throwing her dirty clothes into the hamper and walking over to the bed to set her contact case on the nightstand. Kara quickly stuffed her notebook into one of the many spaces on her desk. She looked at Lena smiling as she thought about the soft dark hair.

“C-could I b-braid y-your hair?” Kara stuttered out the request. Lena looked up at the blonde and nodded bending down to pull out her brush and handing it to Kara when she walked to the bed taking a seat.

“Of course, you can…. but I do not promise I will not fall asleep…. You know me playing with my hair…. It makes me sleepy.” Lena said as she situated herself in front of the blonde. Kara just smiled and began gently running the brush through the damp hair. 

Kara took her time tending to Lena’s hair the younger girl barely still conscious swaying slightly side to side as she was relaxed. Kara was putting the finishing touches on Lena’s hair when she heard the younger girl’s breath slow Kara moved the now finished braid off to the side and Leaned forward placing a soft kiss to the pinnacle of the back of lena’s neck. This got a contented sigh from the younger girl Kara shifted the both of them into a lying position she flicked the nightstand light off and removed her glasses and pulled  
out her phone checking that the alarm was set. She then sat her phone on the nightstand and settled back into the mattress Lena gravitating immediately to Kara wrapping her arms around the blonde’s mid-section and snuggling her face into the crook of the blonde’s neck. Kara closed her eyes and let out a small hum of contentment. 

The next morning Lena woke up and she could of swore she remembered floating in the middle of the night it felt so real she waved the thought off and just chalked it up to one of her weird dreams. Kara groaned at the alarm grabbing her phone with her eyes scrunched at the screen she turned it off and set it back down. Lena began to remove herself from the blonde Kara grumbling and protesting every step of the way. Kara pulled Lena back down into her arms snuggling her face into the back of her hair.

“Mhmfpt….fi-five more minutes.” The blonde yawned sleepily. Lena just relented allowing the blonde her five more minutes of cuddling.

They laid there for their allowed moments finally Kara yawned again saying good morning kissing the back of Lena’s head and pulled herself out of bed she changed and got ready for school followed by Lena doing the same.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some Karlena fluff followed by a Maggie centered chapter. it ultimately results in Maggie being brought to the Danvers residence at least for the night....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was hoping to catch up on the stories i have been reading but most people update once a week or once a month so i'm forever waiting and decided i needed to update haha anyway comments and kudos are always appreciated i hope you all enjoy!:)

They had arrived at school everyone buzzing about the new vigilante / superhero. Everyone had been speculating on who it could be, and Kara had to fight back a laugh at most suggestions. Kara and Lena made their way to the cafeteria grabbing whatever they wanted for breakfast and heading out to their spot. The girls sat down and ate contently as they watched the early morning track and field practice along with the cheerleaders. 

“So, who do you think this new hero or whatever is?” Lena asked softly almost like she was embarrassed to even entertain the idea. 

“I-I actually ha-have no clue.” Kara said swallowing hard. Lying to Lena was becoming difficult and always made her feel like shit. “I have to tell her soon I can’t keep lying.” Kara thought to herself with a slight frown. Lena noticed Kara’s frown she set her food down on the tray in her lap and Leaned over placing a quick kiss to the blonde’s cheek pulling back and flashing a concerned look at the blonde. Kara blushed slightly and turned to look at the younger girl.

“What is wrong.?” Lena asked softly her face now in a soft comforting look.

“I-I uh-“Kara was cut off by the sound of the bell. She shot Lena an apologetic smile as she rose to her feet offering the younger girl her hand to help her up. Lena took Kara’s hand and pulled herself up with a small thank you. Kara turned to grab their trays but was stopped by Lena grabbing her hand.

“You were going to tell me something?” Lena said softly a small smile on her face.

“Y-Yeah i-it can wait until later.” Kara said as Lena let her hand go and nodded.

“Okay well I will see you at lunch.” Lena said as she grabbed her tray from the ground and disappeared inside. Kara did the same flashing a quick smile at Lena as she walked from the cafeteria and headed to her class. 

The day went by like every other day that is until gym. 

All the girls were changed and ready to go most of the other students already headed to the gym for class Kara and Lena were conversing about something that had happened the other night that was apparently funny. Alex rolled her eyes at Kara just about to make a snarky big sister comment when Maggie walked in Alex was shocked when she took the girl in she looked terrible her eyes were red from crying and she had a bruise on her cheek. Lena put up her hand to quiet Kara as she pulled the blonde over to Alex.

“You saw that right?” Alex asked her eyes wide.

“Y-yea… I bet it was her father…. she told me he wasn’t too happy about her being gay. I just never thought he would go as far as striking her.” Lena said in a low voice neither of the girls noticed Kara had disappeared. 

Kara had decided Maggie needed someone to confide in, so she made it her choice to go over and comfort the girl she walked slowly over to Maggie.

“M-Maggie a-are you okay?” Kara asked hesitantly as she placed her hand softly on the other girl’s shoulder Maggie tensed right away spinning around and practically shouting at  
Kara to not touch her. Kara flinched her hand falling against her leg. The shout caught both Alex and Lena’s attention their heads snapped in Kara and Maggie’s direction.

Maggie immediately regretted yelling at Kara the blonde was only trying to help comfort her. Alex and Lena walked over with concerned looks on their faces. Lena was the first to speak she started slow and gave Kara a reassuring glace that Kara took as Lena saying don’t worry she didn’t mean it.

“Maggie are you okay.... you can talk to us you know we would never do anything to harm you.” Lena asked as she looked into bright brown eyes. Maggie’s stance softened slowly as she huffed and sat down on the bench.

“I-I’m not okay m-my dad h-he found out about Kate…. he made me break up with her a-and kicked me out…… that is after he decided my face was a good target for his hand...”  
Maggie said her voice wavering and tears welling up. Lena bent down, so she was eye level with the dark-haired girl. 

Kara walked away she had to she was pissed she couldn’t handle abuse it was one of her “Why the hell do humans feel the need to hurt others.” Hot button. Alex sat down near the younger girl not touching her but facing her with a sympathetic look waiting for her to continue.

“H-he did what!?.... where are you staying?” Lena said her voice sharp and filled with disdain for Maggie’s father.

“He hit me and then kicked me out I stayed with my aunt, but I feel she doesn’t want to be involved.” Maggie stated plainly as she wiped at her eyes wincing as her hand brushed the bruise.

“You can stay with us tonight if Eliza allows if not we can stay at my house one of the perks of your parents dying I suppose. I doubt Eliza would say no after hearing what happened.” Lena said followed by a nod from Alex. They were going to be late to gym but none of them seemed to care they were trying to comfort Maggie.

“Kar... could you send Eliza a quick text telling her were heading home early and that she may be getting a call from the school…. We will explain when she gets home.” Alex said her voice soft Kara opened her locker on the other side of the room and pulled out her phone typing away immediately. Lena had noticed Alex’s request was too quiet the blonde shouldn’t have heard it from that far away. Lena ultimately brushed it off and turned her attention back to Maggie.

“Y-you don’t have to do that I ca-can make it on-” Maggie was cut off by Lena holding her hand up.

“No do not start that I’m strong i'll get through this on my own shit. You are capable of taking care of yourself but right now I’m stepping in and telling you to let us help you.” Lena said firmly her look saying that’s final. Maggie nodded as Kara walked back over shooting the dark-haired girl a small sad smile she bent down and hugged her. Maggie didn’t shout this time she accepted the warm hug from the blonde the comforting action causing her to break she started sobbing into the blonde’s shoulder. Kara just stroked her back soothingly as she reassured the younger girl everything would be okay and that they would do everything in their power to help her they all stayed silent for a few moments the only sound in the room was Maggie’s sobs.

After about 10 minutes Maggie stopped and Kara pulled back she let go of Maggie with a final squeeze to her shoulders and walked back to collect everyone’s things from their  
lockers. The girls all headed out after that heading down the hallway and out through the cafeteria and walking back to the house.

15 minutes later they had arrived at the Danvers house.

“Thank Ra-god it’s Friday!” Kara exclaimed loudly as they entered the house.

“Yes, I suppose we do have impeccable timing on bringing home strays.” Alex chuckled lightly she turned her attention to Maggie.

“Would you like something to drink or eat?” Alex asked softly. 

“Uhm yeah actually I don’t think I’ve eaten in a few days so food sounds so good right now.” Maggie said softly. Kara ushered the other two girls to sit down.

“Would you like anything Lena?” Kara asked with a smile on her face. 

“Just something to drink please.” Lena answered returning the blondes smile. Maggie watched them carefully and as soon as Kara had left the Livingroom turned her attention to the raven-haired girl.

“When are you getting together the sweetness and longing stares are killing me.” Maggie teased laughing softly when Lena’s face went red.

“T-that bad huh?” Lena said as she tucked her legs up under her.

“Yeah you two could be a commercial for gay pride.” Maggie said this time getting a giggle from Lena.

“Oh…. Well I suppose at least my way of flirting doesn’t get people physically injured.” Lena deadpanned as Maggie started puttering.

“That was not my fault and you know it Luthor.” 

“Mhmmm sure keep telling yourself that.” Lena said shaking her head.

Kara and Alex walked in a few moments later with a plate of food for Maggie and of course one for Kara. Maggie’s eyes widened slightly at the amount of food on the blonde’s plate. Kara just blushed and handed Lena her drink. Lena accepted it with a thank you and a smile patting the space next to her on the couch. Maggie ate slowly at first but after the third bit her hunger kicked in and she began wolfing it down. Kara was surprised by the dark-haired girls speed she raised an eyebrow as she watched her put it all away in a matter of minutes.

“That was so good thank you I guess I didn’t know how hungry I was.” Maggie said as she set her plate on the coffee table and she Leaned back.

“No problem Kara and I made it last night for dinner.” Alex said with a proud look.

The girls hung out in the living room watching tv and chatting Kara had disappeared outside for almost an hour luckily Lena and Alex were to busy focusing on Maggie to notice.  
Kara had heard a small disturbance and decided to check it out. It ultimately being a store robbery that ended in a small fight and Kara getting her ass kicked by a bigger alien. Kara had been hit hard enough to get a bruise and a cut lip, but she managed to subdue the assailant with her freeze breath and took off just right before the cops showed up. She snuck into the house and cleaned herself up and changed into normal clothes. Kara had decided that she would stay in her room and read until Eliza got home her ribs hurt from the bruise and her lip wasn’t split to badly, so she hoped she could avoid being chastised. 

Kara eventually fell asleep reading.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well here it is guys the moment of truth.... Kara finally tells Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont hate me i really needed to get this flaming fluff pile out before i explode or forgot hahah anyway as always comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy! :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> please don't kill me if it wasn't a long enough wait.

Kara was awoken a few hours later to Alex practically jumping on her.

“Kara you were floating…. How has Lena not found out!” Alex whisper shouted.

“S-sorry I don’t know when I do it in my sleep.” Kara said sleepily as she looked up at her sister. Alex shifted off her and sat on the side of the bed. Kara sat up next to her sister yawning.

“How the hell has Lena no figured it out, yet I mean you two share a bed I’m assuming you’ve done it before.” Alex said as she ran her hand through her hair. She looked at Kara the blonde with a I don’t know look on her face.

“What the hell happened to your lip?” Alex asked her eyes narrowed already sure she knew the answer. Kara rubbed the back of her neck and ran a finger over her lip.

“Uh-uhm w-well you s-see earlier I h-heard-” Kara was cut off by Lena walking in along with Maggie she let out a small sigh of relief. Alex Leaned in and whispered to Kara.

“Well I will just let Lena handle the bitching session, but I will leave you to that.” Alex said softly pulling back and standing up flashing a smile in the direction of the other girl she turned around and smiled at Kara before continuing this time loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Dinner will be ready in 20 mom won’t be home until late but she said Maggie could stay I uh explained everything to her.” Alex turned her head back to Maggie and exited with her heading down stairs to watch tv leaving Lena and Kara all alone. Lena sat next to Kara smiling brightly.

“So…. That thing you were going to tell me this morning does it uh have anything to do with your lip?” Lena asked her smile fading from her face replaced by a look of worry. Kara swallowed the lump forming in her throat nodding lightly her eyes trained on the younger girl who was looking at her intensely an unreadable expression on her face.

“Y-yes i-I’ve b-been wa-wanting to t-tell you.” Kara stuttered as Lena moved her finger up to lightly skim Kara’s lip. Kara took a sharp inhale of breath holding it out of fear Lena would switch to seething anger at any moment. That moment never came Lena removed her finger from kara’s lip and let out a small sigh.

“So, say it.” Lena said after a moment of chewing on the inside of her cheek. Kara exhaled the breath she had been holding. She frowned slightly and took Lena’s hand in hers looking Lena in her eyes.

“I-I would rather show you if you would let me.” Kara said as she intertwined her fingers with Lena’s. Lena nodded and stood when Kara stood they exited their room and headed downstairs and outside. They had walked to their place Kara not letting Lena pull away and making sure she was next to her the whole way it was getting dark and she wanted to make sure Lena was safe.

A few minutes later they came to the clearing the sky looked like it was on fire, the fireflies lighting up causing their place to look even more like something out of a painting Kara squeezed Lena’s hand drawing her attention away from the scenery to herself. Lena looked up into bright blue eyes and was lost in the moment her heart beating fast and her thoughts racing. Kara pulled Lena close nuzzling her face against Lena’s neck.

“Hold on to me please.” Kara said softly her warm breath hitting against Lena’s neck causing Lena to shiver ever so slightly. Lena reached up and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck.

“O-o-okay.” Lena stuttered out.

“I have to apologize because I have been lying to you for quite some time about so many things…… when all I wanted to do was just tell you everything… I hated lying to you Lena…” Kara said softly as she pulled her head back just far enough to see Lena’s face. Lena swallowed her throat dry and unable to say anything, so she looked at Kara silently telling her to continue with a small nod.

“That day I brought you out here and told you about my original prize for the bet and you fainted I wanted to tell you everything I wanted to let you know how I felt and then I wanted to show you….” Kara paused as she silently started floating Lena didn’t feel it her gaze to fixed on the blonde.

“I am the one who has been playing hero…. I am not a human even though I may look like it…. I am an alien my name is Kara Zor-el and I come from a planet called krypton.” Kara finished her eyes never straying from Lena once. Lena didn’t say anything for a few moments her brow furrowed as she processed the new information that was just presented to her after a minute of intense silence her eyes went wide, and she let out a small gasp.

“Y-your S-Superman’s family are you not?” Lena said her words just barely above a whisper. Kara just nodded afraid that if she spoke she would break the intensity of the moment. 

“i-it makes since now I wasn’t dreaming that night...” Lena said softly as she trailed off Kara’s brow crinkled for a moment.

“Wh-what night Lena?” Kara asked softly.

“T-the night you c-cut your arm I woke up thinking I was dreaming about floating but I wasn’t dreaming it actually happened I was floating because I was holding...” Lena gasped   
as she looked down seeing she was several feet off the ground she clung to Kara her heart beating out of control her head smooshed up against Kara’s neck. She let Lena hide her face for a few moments before she floated back to the ground and moved her hand up to caress Lena’s cheek. Lena pulled away from Kara just far enough to look up at the blonde with confusion, amazement, adoration and another emotion Kara couldn’t name.

“You now know who I am the question is how do you feel?” Kara asked her voice still soft. Lena was at a loss for words she didn’t know what to say so she just stood there so many different thoughts whirling around in her mind. After a few seconds finally, Lena thought of what to say.

“I-I am fine I just want to know how you feel and why you're telling me all of this now?” Lena asked her voice weak. Kara just smirked and pulled her other hand up to cup Lena’s face all together.

“So, I could finally feel right about doing this.” Kara whispered as she Leaned down slightly and placed her lips against Lena’s. Lena’s thoughts stopped, and her eyes went wide before she relaxed into the kiss and began to return it with her own. Her arms tightened around Kara’s neck as she pulled the blonde closer getting lost in the kiss. They finally pulled apart a few minutes later breathing hard.

“W-wow… I’m uh g-glad you told me.” Lena said as she tried to catch her breath. She rested her forehead against Kara’s.

“I have been dying to do that… do you know how hard it was to not kiss you every time you kissed my check.” Kara said as a radiant smile made its way on her face. Lena nodded and blushed a deep red.

“I…I know I feel like I have felt the sun for the first time and it comes in the form of you Kara I could never be mad at you…. I could never resent you for keeping a secret from me…. although now I will worry more for your safety.” Lena said as she returned a smile of her own. 

They decided they had been away from the house long enough and dinner should be ready. Instead of walking back Kara bent down and told Lena to hop on. Lena laughed as she jumped on to the blondes back and suddenly there was a whoosh of air and they came to a stop right in front of the house. Lena hopped off Kara’s back and smoothed her hair down letting out a little huff.

“To think you made me walk all this time.” Lena teased as she pulled the blonde in for a quick kiss. 

“S-sorry I have been playing human for so long it just comes natural to walk like the rest I really do enjoy it.” Kara said as they separated Kara pulled the door open and walked inside Alex and Maggie were already eating at the kitchen table when the two girls walked in. Maggie raised her eyebrow when she caught sight of the too and decided to pick on them.

“Where did you two go? Had to sneak off for a quickie, did you?” Maggie laughed as Alex all but choked on her pasta. 

“We have no idea what you are talking about Mags.” Lena said with a small laugh. 

The girls pulled out plates and filled them and ate Maggie and Alex were done first they agreed that Kara and Lena would do dishes tonight. So, they headed up stairs to get Maggie settled in Alex’s room. Kara washed the dishes as Lena dried and put away it only took them a few minutes after they were done they headed up to their own room. Lena pulled out her laptop and plugged in the flash drive handing it over to Kara, so she could pick the movie. They started to watch the movie but after about 20 minutes the movie was forgotten as Lips met and teeth clashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i write smut later on in this fic or do we all want it to stay pg and fluffy???? Let me know.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie has a brilliant plan...... all she needs is Lena to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had fun writing this and the next chapter which will also be up here a little later as always comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all Enjoy! :)

Kara and Lena were preoccupied outside they’ve been gone for almost 10 minutes now. Alex was feeling slightly uncomfortable being left alone with Maggie, so she decided to fix that by getting to know the girl better. Alex had shown Maggie around the house earlier after she had gotten off the phone with her mother they had made their way down to the kitchen. Alex looked over the pasta she had made stirring it before putting the lid on and letting it simmer. Alex turned back to look at Maggie seeing the younger girl looking back at her with a tired yet dimpled smile. 

“I’m sorry about your dad.” Alex said as she moved over to the table. 

“I-it’s sad really I expected the whole Margrett you’re such a beautiful girl why can’t you find a nice boy to settle with bull shit…. But getting hit and kicked out even after breaking up with Kate…. It’s like he doesn’t even care about who I am.” Maggie said her smile now gone and replaced with a pained look.  
Alex gave Maggie a sympathetic look as she reached over and gently squeezed the younger girl’s hand.

“You shouldn’t have had to deal with that I am sorry your father seems like a really close-minded person.” Alex said softly her gaze not leaving Maggie’s for even a moment they had sat like this in a comfortable silence until the timer went off for the pasta Alex turned the stove off immediately and pulled out 2 plates one for herself and one for Maggie. Alex filled their plates asking if Maggie wanted parmesan cheese or not Maggie ultimately relenting an saying yes Alex placed the plates down and went over to the fridge.

“Would you like something to drink?” Alex asked as she pulled the jug of tea out.

“Whatever your drinking is fine with me I’m not picky.” Maggie said as she shoved a forkful of pasta into her mouth letting out a small content sigh at the taste. She swallowed and turned her attention to the older girl who set a glass of tea in front of her.

“You are a really good cook I feel like I’m being spoiled.” Maggie said softly as she picked up another fork full and shoved it into her mouth. Alex blushed slightly at the compliment nodding as she took a sip of tea.

“Thank you I learned from the best and besides with a sister who has the appetite of a whale I needed to learn.” Alex laughed slightly as Maggie nodded in agreement they were quiet for a few moments when the front door opened, and Kara and Lena walked in.

“Where did you two go? Had to sneak off for a quickie, did you?” Maggie laughed as Alex all but choked on her pasta. 

“We have no idea what you are talking about Mags.” Lena said with a small laugh. 

The girls pulled out plates and filled them and ate Maggie and Alex were done first they agreed that Kara and Lena would do dishes tonight. So, they headed up stairs to get Maggie settled in Alex’s room. Alex grabbed some blankets a spread them on the floor she was half way through making a makeshift bed when an idea struck her.

“Hey, you want to have a slumber party in the Livingroom?” Alex asked softly getting s mile from Maggie.

“Do I? that sounds amazing and also very age appropriate.” Maggie said in a amused tone. Alex shook her head and smiled.

“No, I mean like a real slumber party I mean come on Eliza probably won't be home tonight and I have a way to get ahold of some beer what do you say Maggie? Sound good?” Alex asked her lips curled up into a smirk. Maggie narrowed her eyes at the older girl taking a second to think about it…… before she spoke up.

“To hell with that it’s Friday and we happen to have access to a completely manor free why not throw a party!?” Maggie said excitedly as she shot Alex a challenging look. Alex took a moment to realize what Maggie was getting at then she perked up silently accepting the challenge with a grin.

Maggie and Alex knocked on Kara’s bedroom door getting a soft come in Lena was Laying in front of Kara facing the laptop and Kara was cuddled up behind her they had been watching a movie and Lena looked close to passing out, so Maggie caught her attention.

“Luthor I have a proposition for you.” Maggie said as Lena sat up running her hand through her hair.

“Yes, Sawyer what is this proposition you speak of.” Lena said with a teasing tone raising her eyebrow in curiosity.

“It’s Friday night you have a huge house you know what you should do.” Maggie said with a smirk Kara lit up behind Lena knowing full well where this was going.

“Maggie are you seriously asking me to throw a party...?” Lena said an amused look on her face.

Maggie didn’t say a word she just smiled and nodded her head excitedly as Alex smiled and followed suit behind her Lena turned her attention to the blonde who was sitting behind her revealing a puppy dog pout that Lena could not resist. Lena let out a sigh and flashed a smile.

“Fine but I am not in charge if any one you all invite get drunk I believe that should be up to Alex and Maggie.” Lena said with a smirk. They all jumped up in excitement.

“Now none of this was my idea send out the invites and get out, so Kara and I can change.” Lena demanded with a smile. The other girls did what was asked and left the room closing the door behind them. Kara got off the bed and wandered over to the closet followed by Lena who caught the blonde off guard by slipping her hands around her waist leaning in to whisper in her ear.

“And you…. You owe me a favor.” Lena whispered softly kissing the shell of the blonde’s ear Kara let out a little squeak before she spun around and with her super speed had Lena pinned on the bed. Lena’s eyes went wide at the sudden movement and new position.

“Like what?” Kara asked innocently as she bent down and kissed the younger girls neck getting a stifled moan so soft she could barley hear it Kara just smiled and winked as she pulled back just enough to get a look at Lena’s blushing face. Lena bit her bottom lip and just stared at Kara for a moment she blinked a few times and finally cleared her throat.

“U-uhm i-I forgot.” Lena stuttered the blonde Leaned down and kissed her softly before sliding off and heading back to the closet Lena couldn’t do anything but just sit up and stare at the blondes back.

The girls got ready and were all over at Lena’s house in a matter of minutes Lena unlocked the gate punched in the code and entered the house she hasn’t been in for a month and a half. She turned the lights on and all she could hear were gasps of awe behind her. Lena smiled to herself before she headed down the hall to her dads old study pulling out a bottle of scotch taking the lid off and taking a generous gulp all the girls were giving her surprised looks.

“What I grew up around the stuff it doesn’t bother me.” Lena said laughing when Alex grabbed the bottle and took a drink coughing as she swallowed.

“Holy hell that shit is strong.!” Alex exclaimed Maggie was the next one to take a drink she didn’t cough either smiling with a triumphant look to Alex whose eyes were wide in diss belief. Maggie handed the bottle to Kara who just shrugged her shoulders and downed a quarter of the bottle in one go all the other girls giving her disbelieving looks. 

“How in the hell Kara?” Maggie asked surprised. Kara just smiled and shook her head.

“I don’t know but alcohol has never affected me it’s like my body just doesn’t register it.” Kara said softly handing the bottle back to Lena with an apologetic look. Alex shot her a knowing grin eventually pulling Kara off to the side.

“I invited Winn do you want me to get him to bring some of that special alcohol for you.” Alex asked in a hushed voice Kara just nodded shyly. Alex pulled out her phone and sent Winn a quick text receiving one a moment Later agreeing he would with a joke about playing spin the bottle. Alex snorted as she showed the message to Kara who laughed in response.

“Maybe we should it sounds fun.” Kara said an intrigued look on her face Alex just nodded in agreement. They made their way over to Maggie and Lena who were currently setting everything up and moving things around, so nothing was in the way but also making sure there was plenty of seating.

“Okay guys sooo no one is allowed upstairs besides us you got it and we make sure that anyone who is too drunk either gets home safely or sleeps in one of the spare bedrooms on this floor.” Lena instructed as she grabbed a remote and flipped a switch lowering the projector screen.

“Also, Kara I’m putting you and Alex in charge of breaking up any fights and booting anyone out who causes drama.” Lena said smiling at the other girls.

“Lena you do know it’s like 20 people coming over that we know from school or friends from other stages in our life.” Maggie said with a laugh. Lena shook her head.

“Okay well at least I don’t have to worry about my house getting burned down.” Lena said a matter of factly as she pulled up a playlist on YouTube and projected it on the screen. Her surround sound blasting but not too loud she knew Kara could only handle so much noise.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lot of Main characters that are literally only in it for this chapter and the next. there is a spin the bottle game so the first half of this chapter is literally just going over who kissed who. Quin is brainiac five. Lena tells Alex about her and Kara kissing earlier in the day and gives advice to Maggie on Alex. Kara and Lena make their relationship official.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys as promised another chapter for the night things were fun to write this chapter i'm sorry the first half is kind of boring i tried to make it slightly funny.... anyways as always comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all Enjoy! :)

Everyone arrived half an hour to an hour later.

Winn was the first to show up pulling out a bottle of purple liquid and handing it to Kara after telling them that it was Kara’s and no one else could drink out of it with out getting sick because of her unusually high alcohol tolerance everyone nodded and went about passing out the booze.

James and Lucy arrived with a few of their friends a tall dark-haired girl named Sam who everyone recognized from the cheerleading squad. A guy named mike from the football team. Another girl with stark white hair named Leslie. Then there was this quiet girl who looked to be tagging along with Sam her name was Imra she was short with long light black hair and beautiful hazel eyes. Winn invited his friend named Quin an average height guy with light blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He had also invited a short Asian girl that goes by the name of jess.

There were others that they went to school with that came because of James and Sam thinking a party would be cool a mixture of the jocks and the cheerleaders along with a few more of Winn’s techy friends.

Before too long the party was in full swing they had one group playing poker another playing beer pong and then the group all our named favorites playing spin the bottle along with a few of the friends of friends they invited. Kara was feeling buzzed the Alcohol Winn brought was kicking in and she was more outgoing. Lena was just starting to feel the buzz set in Alex was tipsy Maggie was still sober.

Alex handed the bottle to the person to her right allowing him to go first it ending up being mike he spun the bottle and it landed on Winn. He just shrugged and leaned over the bottle and put a quick kiss to Winn’s lips then retreated to his spot. Winn smiled and took his turn it landing on Jess again Leaning over and kissing this time he got into it along with jess who was eventually pulled out of it by hoots and hollers from the small group. They had pulled apart blushing when jess spun the bottle she landed on Lucy who gave her a smirk and a raised eyebrow they leaned over and full blown made a show of it for all of the boys pulling back a few moments later with grins plastered on their faces.  
Lucy spun and ultimately Landed on Kara. Kara bushed as Lucy cupped her face and kissed her softly Kara enjoyed it but didn’t enjoy it as much as she did when Lena kissed her they pulled away Lucy looking like she was day dreaming with a goofy smile on her face and Kara just being her smiley self. Kara cleared her throat and spun the bottle she was hoping it’d land on Lena, but it landed on Alex the group allowed her to spin again this time it landed on Maggie. Lena just sat back and watched as she sipped at her drink knowing full well Maggie would try and make a show of it and if she was being honest with herself it kind of turned her on seeing Kara kiss her friend.

Lena made sure her eyes were on Alex as Maggie kissed Kara she saw the slightly jealous look on the older Danvers girls face smirking as she turned her attention back to Maggie and Kara who were now giggling as they separated Maggie stopped half way to say something that Lena didn’t catch Kara just nodded and said I know and went back to her spot. It was Maggie’s turn to spin the bottle she ultimately landed on the girl named Imra they kissed Imra blushed shyly she spun and Landed on Sam. 

Imra kissed Sam quickly shying back to her spot as Sam spun and landed on Quin. He smiled and Leaned in being respectful and made sure she was ready before she nodded, and he kissed her. Quin spun and landed on one of the unnamed friends and they kissed it went on like this until it was Alex’s turn she had to kiss Mike she spun and almost lost her shit when she landed on Lena. Lena just shrugged with a laugh leaning in Alex ever being the smart ass whispered to her.

“Well now at least a part of your crush you had on me will be in the foreground.” Alex said with a smirk.

“Mhmm we will see now pucker up.” Lena said with an amused smile and Leaned in kissing the older girl she blushed slightly enjoying it but compared it to Kara’s kiss eventually accepting that Kara was the only one who could make her heart speed up and her stomach get butterflies. They pulled away shortly and Lena grabbed the bottle spinning it and it ultimately landing on Kara she smiled brightly at the blonde and Maggie hooted. Kara and Lena leaned in grateful to finally get what they wanted. Kara cupped Lena’s face and the world fell away as they kissed deeply the entire group looking on in awe they eventually pulled back out of breath both blushing bright red and breathing heavily. Kara smiled and retreated to her spot Lena doing the same Maggie leaned over and whispered to Alex who smiled and leaned over to Lena.

“Was it everything you hoped for Lena?” Alex said softly. Lena just turned her head with a smirk.

“What are you talking about I haven’t kissed her since we got here, and I finally got to.” Lena said a sly smile on her face as Alex sat back her eyes wide.

“You and Kara have been kissing all day why the hell wasn’t I informed?” Alex said softly with mock hurt on her face. Lena chuckled and shook her head.

“Because it didn’t happen until right before dinner.” Lena said her attention cutting off the conversation as she watched Kara kiss the girl named Leslie. 

They played until everyone kissed everyone eventually Lena decided she needed more to drink and made her way to the kitchen passing the poker game with an amused look she looked back at all of the people in her house and sighed contently she never had anyone over and now she is happy to enjoy the moment. She turned around and retreated the rest of the way into the kitchen being joined shortly by Maggie.

“So, you did it huh… or was it her that made the first move?” Maggie asked her voice sounding amused she turned to face her friend. 

“Kara was the one who kissed me first after a very romantic and slightly serious talk in our spot out in the woods I swear to god Maggie she is like a knight in the Disney movies coming to rescue the princess she picked the perfect time the perfect place altogether she picked the perfect way.” Lena said as she sighed thinking back to the moment. Maggie giggled as she poured herself another drink.

“God you managed to fall for the sappy ray of sunshine and here I am falling for the straight girl big sister.” Maggie huffed Lena shot Maggie an amused look.

“You know that day you kissed her in the gym we had a very interesting conversation on our way back to the house I’m pretty sure Alex isn’t as straight as you think she is Mag’s maybe if you stick around you might just get what you want.” Lena said smiling as she grabbed the bottle and walked from the room ending the conversation at that. Maggie just stood there blinking for a moment before she decided to head back out to the party she looked around and found Alex who was talking to Sam and Imra. Kara and Lena had disappeared.

Kara and Lena managed to make their way outside to the pool Kara had her bottle with her following Lena as she sat down her legs dipped into the pool Kara smirked and took a big drink of her alcohol. Without a warning Kara stripped down to her panties and bra then lowered herself into the pool they were sitting on the shallow end, so Kara was standing in water up to her waist as she drank more from her bottle. Lena blushed as she watched the blonde with her full intention. Kara walked over to Lena and sat her bottle on the ground beside Lena even standing in the water Kara was still eye level with the younger girl. Kara leaned in and met Lena’s lips with a short kiss.

“What was that for?” Lena asked her eyebrow raised ever so slightly. Kara smiled and looked into green eyes her heart beating fast.

“That was just because I can…. u-unless you don’t want m-me to.” Kara said in a slightly apologetic tone her smile turning into a slight frown. Lena chuckled softly and shook her head.

“No no I very much want you to continue to kiss me when ever you feel like it I just want to know the real reason you kissed me just then darling.” Lena said as she gazed into blue eyes.

“Because I have kissed almost everyone here tonight and the only one who makes my heart race and my stomach flip…. I-is you.” Kara said shyly as her cheeks got red at the admittance. Lena gave Kara a sympathetic look as she cupped the blondes face.

“You Kara Danvers aren’t the only one… I am right there with you no one and I mean no one makes me see stars the way you do.” Lena said softly her lips just an inch from the blondes. Kara closed the distance and wrapped her arms around the younger girl lifting her off the side of the pool and pulling her into the water Lena smiled into their kiss as Kara moved her once she was in the water she wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist enjoying the closeness and the Warm feeling in her chest. Kara pulled back breaking the kiss and resting her forehead against Lena’s allowing for a moment to breath before she spoke again this time she made sure their eyes were locked.

“I do have a question of my own and I would really like to know the answer.” Kara said shyly Lena focused and nodded prompting her to continue.

“What are we I mean is this just for fun or-” Kara was cut off my Lena’s finger pressed to her lips.

“Kara, I want to be your girlfriend if that is what you wanted to know.” Lena said the blonde smiled and recaptured the younger girl’s lips as soon as Lena moved her finger.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy as all hell a little feels and some teasing. Lena is insecure about her body Kara comforts her they all drink smoke and watch a movie. Alex lets herself get carried away by the night and Maggie is secretly loving every moment of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys this may be the only other upload tonight im not feeling that great so i as always comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy! :)

Lena and Kara rejoined the party Kara back in her clothes that were now wet along with Lena. They headed up to Lena’s room to change with a promise to be back down in minutes Alex just gave a weird look and Maggie grinned. Kara rolled her eyes as she followed Lena up the stairs and down the hall eventually coming to a stop at Lena’s bedroom door Lena pulled it open slowly revealing a huge bedroom with a king-sized bed a huge walk in closet a flat screen and bookshelves lining one entire wall in her room. there was one large bay window that had a bench that Kara presumed it was Lena’s reading spot. 

“Well here It is.” Lena sighed as she closed the door behind them and gestured to her room Lena walked over to her dresser and started pulling out clothes for both her and Kara she handed the blonde the pair of shorts and t-shirt along with a comfy hoodie. Kara took them with a bright smile she waited and watched Lena pull out her own clothes before she decided to start changing. Lena turned around and blushed immediately at the nude blonde in front of her she rushed to turn around but was stopped by a warm hand on her shoulder Lena turned back around slowly her breath catching as she was now face to face with the blonde.

“Y-you d-d-don’t have to look away.” Kara stuttered out a blush on her face. Before she bit her lip and continued.

“I-I want y-you to look b-because i-I want to l-look too.” Kara said her tone shy her cheeks bright red. Lena took in a deep breath and nodded as she slowly undressed herself her body was on fire under the stare of her now girlfriend she was shy and self-conscious. She swallowed nervously as she undid her bra. Kara’s breath hitched when Lena let her bra fall to the floor. 

Kara was graced by a wonderful sight Lena turned around her blush too much to handle and her insecurities hitting her like a ton of bricks. Lena was not expecting what happened next. Kara moved forward and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and pulled Lena’s back flush to her front she took one hand and moved Lena’s hair from her neck placing a quick loving kiss to the heated skin. Kara then moved her head up, so she would be whispering into Lena’s ear.

“You are perfect in my eyes please do not feel ashamed of your body.” Kara said softly as Lena’s eyes filled with tears. Lena turned her body, so she was hugging Kara.

“Th-thank you I-I’ve always sort have been insecure about the way I look my boobs are too big and my stomach isn’t perfectly flat my mother used to always put me on diets and have me exercising to the point of almost dropping dead from exertion.” Lena said softly into the crook of Kara’s neck. Kara cradled Lena in her arms and prompted the younger girl to pull back enough, so she could see her face.

“Your mother was wrong Lena you are perfect to me and I will always do what I can to reassure you…. even if it means I have to kiss every inch of your skin I will gladly.” Kara said her eyes gazing into Lena’s she pulled the younger girl into a warm soft kiss full of love and happiness. They only stayed like that for a few moments before Lena broke the kiss.

“W-we should uhm get dressed we don’t need Maggie causing a fuss or thinking we’re doing things when we aren’t.” Lena said her voice slightly watery from the last moment they had shared. Kara smiled and nodded turning around and throwing the close on that Lena had given her.

They were dressed and back downstairs in moments. Rejoining the group of party goers they had seemly forgotten about for a while.

“Who wants pizza!!!!!” Lena yelled getting a mixture of shouted agreement she beamed and grabbed Kara’s hand pulling her down to the kitchen, so they could decide what to order. 

Meanwhile.

Maggie, Sam, Alex and Imra were off in their own little group playing truth or dare. Maggie had just been dared to lick Imra’s elbow by Sam and now it was Alex’s turn to decided.  
Alex ultimately picked dare Imra looked from Alex to Sam and smiled.

“I dare you to make out with Maggie for two minutes straight.” Imra said with a laugh along with Sam.

Alex let out a little laugh thinking it would be a piece of cake but oh how wrong she was. When Maggie cupped her face and pulled her in her heart exploded her skin hummed and the world just left the two of them. Maggie kissed her softly and pulled her close wrapping one arm around the back of Alex’s neck. Alex felt the difference in this kiss compared to the lack of feeling in their first at school in the shower. They got lost in each other and were pulled part by lack of oxygen. Breathing hard and her heart racing Alex blushed   
and cleared her throat.

“And it looks like our work here is done huh Imra.” Sam said as she winked at Alex smiled at Maggie and looped her arm with Imra’s as they walked off.

Maggie decided they needed more alcohol for this occasion and disappeared only to reappear a minute later with 2 bottles of beer she handed one to Alex and gave her a wink.

“Here I’m sure you could use that right about now why don’t we go see who we can beat out of some money in poker or hey I know hold on.” Maggie paused as she turned around and yelled across the room to Lena.

“Luthor do you have a pool table!?” Maggie shouted excitedly. Lena’s eyes lit up and she smiled pointing down the hall.

“Second door on your left!” 

“Thank you!”

That is how Alex found herself alone in a room with Maggie and alcohol. She walked over and grabbed 2 pole ques handing one to Maggie who flashed her a dimpled smile.

“Alright so want to bet on something?” Maggie said as she wracked the balls up taking a moment and rearranging them, so they were in correct order. Alex took her spot over by one of the comfy chairs taking a drink of her beer as she mulled over the idea in her head.

“Sure, I’m assuming you have something in mind?” Alex said softly as she set her beer down and walked over to the table lining up her shot. Maggie came up behind Alex and leaned over her shoulder leaving just enough space between them to make Alex’s hairs stand on end.

“Winner takes the loser out on a date.” Maggie said softly causing Alex to miss her shot and the ball completely her eyes went wide for a moment before she took a breath and collected herself.

“Fine it’s a bet.” Alex said then re aligned her shot this time hitting her mark head on causing to stripes to hit the corner pocket. Maggie rose an eyebrow and stood back a foot to watch Alex aim and shoot on the third aim Maggie piped up with a teasing tone.

“Wow Danvers you really want to win that bet then huh.”

Alex missed completely blushing as she gave Maggie an irritated look and stepped from the table for her beer before she spoke.

“Well I see it this way we’re going on a date either way, so I may as well go for the win.”

“Of course, I would expect nothing less from you Danvers.” Maggie said with a smirk as she managed to hit three of her solids in on one stroke.

They continued to banter back and forth until Alex was ultimately winner of the round. Without warning Alex pulled Maggie into a soft kiss not realizing it until she felt soft skin under her finger tips. She broke the kiss with a blush and Maggie just smirked at her before setting the table up again.

The two played 3 or 4 more rounds before calling it good and heading back out amongst the other teens they were shocked when they came out to find everyone sitting in a circle passing a joint from one to another. Alex took a spot next to Kara and Maggie next to Lena. Kara eventually sat her head in Alex’s lap and pouted until her sister started running her fingers through blonde hair.

“Kara you really are a puppy ya know.” Alex said as she smiled down at her sister as she passed the joint to Kara. 

“Oh, I know it is one of the many reasons you love me though.” Kara said as she took a small hit and passed it to Maggie settling her head back in Alex’s lap.

“This is true for every reason I can come up with to be mad at you I come up with a dozen that make me love you even if you’re still a pain in my ass.” Alex smiled they sat like this until most of the people in the circle were passed out. Maggie got up from the floor and pulled Lena up along with her the only people still awake were their small group of   
friends.

“I have an idea why don’t we all head downstairs to the basement I could put on a movie and we can all pass out down there.” Lena whispered their group got up quietly and followed Lena through her house to a short stair way their jaws all dropped when they saw the spacious theater room.

“Come along now guys are you really that surprised?” Lena said with a chuckle as she sat down on one of the loveseats Kara automatically claiming the open space next to her they all picked out various places in the room Alex and Maggie on one side of the huge couch next to James and Lucy. Winn was cuddled up with jess on the floor next to the table they had all gotten situated before Lena remembered blankets and got up going over to the closet pulling out four big comfy blankets coving Winn and Jess who were both now passed out on the floor throwing one at James and Lucy and draping one over Maggie and Alex getting a chorus of thank you before finally sitting back down just in time for Kara to cuddle up to her. 

She covered herself and Kara and switched on the giant projector screen thumbing through her selection of movies finally settling on some older cheesy movie.  
She hit the switch that turned the lights off and everyone was dipped into darkness followed by the glow of the screen. Half an hour after the movie started James and Lucy were a sleep only Leaving Maggie, Alex, Kara and herself awake but who said anything about them paying attention to the movie. Kara was softly kissing Lena’s neck and whispering in her ear getting fun whimpers and soft groans from Lena. Alex and Maggie on the other hand hadn’t stopped sucking face since they sat down.

“K-Kara do you k-know how di-difficult it is to not have m-my way with you…?” Lena husked lowly as she turned to face the blonde who was smiling wildly at her now after a moment Kara pouted and nuzzled her forehead against Lena’s softly the pout slowly taking over her face.

“I-I’m sorry I couldn’t reach your lips….” Kara said softly her puppy dog eyes on blast. Lena let out a soft chuckle her eyes crinkling at the edges.

“Aww my puppy couldn’t kiss me properly……well come here then.” Lena said lowly and as soon as the words left her mouth Kara was kissing her deeply. After a few moments   
Lena decided to turn it into a make out session by licking Kara’s bottom lip asking for entrance Kara obliged. They made out until they were both fighting to keep their eyes open ultimately Lena Laying on her back and Kara all but Laying on top of her with her head rested on Lena’s chest with Lena’s arms encircling her holding her close.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's Kara's birthday and Lena conspired with Eliza and Alex to surprise her. Lena and Kara spend the day with each other while the others throw the party together. there is a heavy makeout session along with some teasing. Kara is a big puppy dog who is happy for everyone in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is fluffy and has a lot of feels. As always comments and kudos are appreciated i hope you all Enjoy!:)

Today was Kara’s 18th birthday she was excited she was happy this would be her first real birthday party with her own friends with her own people. Eliza had spent her day getting everything ready for Kara’s birthday she had the entire house decorated she had help from Alex and Maggie. It had been Lena’s job to take Kara out and keep her preoccupied until noon when everything was done and ready. They were currently at the book store Kara was moving about the quiet cozy book store her eyes shining with interest at every book she grabbed. Lena was just as enamored with the sight as the blonde was her focal point. Lena sighed softly at the warm feeling in her chest as she watched the blonde pick a few books. They proceeded over to the register Kara quickly pulled out her cash and was ready to pay when Lena covered Kara’s hand and handed over her credit card. Kara looked at Lena with a smile.

“You didn’t have to buy them for me.” Kara said as the cashier bagged her books and handed Lena back her card. Lena smiled and shook her head.

“No, you see I did because it is your birthday…. but also because you are you and I-I l-like you a lot so I-I wanted to pay for it.” Lena said stammering and correcting herself on the “L” word she blushed slightly before grasping the blonde’s hand and squeezing it softly. 

“T-thank you but you really did-.” Kara was cut off by Lena raising her eyebrow Kara just blushed and clamped her mouth shut gaining a small giggle from Lena.

They headed out from the book store and over to the corner store grabbing a surprising amount of junk food and a few drinks. After they left the corner store they headed off to their spot in the woods walking hand in hand in comfortable silence. When they arrive at their place Lena pulled a blanket from her backpack along with a few sandwiches she had prepared she knew they were going to grab more snack but with Kara’s alien metabolism Lena wanted to make sure Kara was well taken care of. Kara smiled brightly at Lena as the blanket was spread out on the ground.

“We’re going to have a picnic I figured you would thoroughly enjoy that and besides it is such a nice day.” Lena said as she sat down and looked up at the blonde.

“Of course, this is perfect…. You really think about things in advance, don’t you?” Kara asked as she sat next to the younger girl looking at her with admiration.

“Only when it comes to you darling.” Lena admitted with a blush. Kara couldn’t help but to lean over and pull Lena into a warm kiss. Lena closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck deepening the kiss pulling the blonde on top of her as she laid down. They stayed like this for a long time just kissing until Kara’s hands decided to roam Lena licked into the blonde’s mouth coxing a small moan from the blonde that was swallowed in their kiss. Kara moved one hand up to hold Lena’s face while the other snaked up to her waist and fiddled with the hem of Lena’s shirt. They broke apart for a moment to breath and then went right back to it Kara gasping softly when Lena bit down softly on Kara’s lip this prompted the blonde to slowly start moving her hand up under Lena’s shirt. 

Lena hummed at the fingers that left a trail of fire in their wake enjoying everything Kara after several minutes Kara’s hand had found its way to Lena’s chest she paused before going any farther. Lena just nodded into their kiss not breaking the contact for any reason.   
Kara obliged and continued as she lifted the clothed cup of Lena’s right breast she was in awe at how soft the skin there was. She moved up to caress and palm at it lightly causing Lena to kiss her hungrily. A small moan escaped the younger girl as Kara ran her thumb over Lena’s now erect nipple. They continued at their heavy petting session until Kara’s stomach reared its head letting out a long and low grumble they parted laughing with Kara blushing slightly. They sat up Lena’s face was flushed, and her breathing was slightly irregular Kara heard the rapid beating of her girlfriends’ heart. She leaned in and placed a quick kiss to Lena’s lips one last time before grabbing one of the wrapped sandwiches Lena had brought along with rifling through the bag from the store to pull out a bottle of tea.

“Miss Danvers how has your day been so far?” Lena asked with a teasing tone as Kara swallowed the rather large bite of food in her mouth.

“Great and can only get better from here…. well in a manner of speaking I suppose.” Kara said with a rising blush. Lena noticed this and giggled softly she found it nearly impossible to keep her eyes off of the blonde as she stuffed her face with food. Lena cringed when Kara choked because she was eating to fast. Lena reached over and patted the blonde on the back.

“This is why we don’t devour food like it is our last meal.” Lena said with a slight tilt of her head. Kara coughed and cleared her throat grabbing her tea and taking a long drink after she was done drinking she screwed the lid back on and sat it next to her on the blanket.

“Please don’t tease me it’s my birthday.” Kara all but whined causing Lena to chuckle.

“Well I would not tease you if you had control over your hungry appetite.” Lena said her eyes sparkling with humor. This caused Kara to slow down and pout at her.

“But Lenaaaaa.” Kara whined.

“Nope I am not falling for it.” Lena said as she turned her head away from the blonde a smile forming on her face as she took the first bite of her sandwich.

“Fine then I w-wont kiss you for th-the rest of the day.” Kara grumbled as she stuffed the last of her sandwich into her mouth. Lena turned her head back to the blonde and smiled.

“Sorry dear but I cannot help myself it is tradition is it not to pick on the birthday girl.” Lena said as she raised an eyebrow at the blonde who was now eyeing Lena with a mischievous look. Lena sat her sandwich back into its wrapper and prepared herself for anything Kara would throw at her. The blonde lunged forward and began tickling the younger girl throwing her into a fit of laughter and squirming. Kara eventually stopped when Lena couldn’t breath she kissed her again and pulled back to her sitting position once more taking a candy bar from the bag and opening it and breaking a piece of it off and offering it to Lena as a truce. Lena glared at Kara then her face softened into a smile when she accepted the piece of candy. 

“That was unfair by a mile.” Lena said her voice soft but playful.

“How so I am very ticklish…. I uh shouldn’t have said that.” Kara said when Lena gave her a smirk.

“Oh, don’t worry ill just save that thought for later.” Lena said as she took the piece of candy into her mouth humming at the chocolate.

They enjoyed the comfortable silence for a long time eventually pulling out their books and reading as they cuddled with one another. Lena felt her phone vibrate she pulled it out and read the message grinning she turned her attention to the blonde.

“I suppose we should head back to the house.” Lena said as she put her book back into her backpack and stretched. Kara nodded and picked up their trash and put her book back into her back standing up as Lena stood folding the blanket and tucking it back into her bag. Kara smiled at her and kissed her when she was done she grabbed Lena’s hand and they walked back to the house. They were just down the street when Lena pulled out her phone and sent a quick text off she stuffed her phone back into her pocket. They walked up to the house Kara opening the door and walking in genuinely surprised when everyone jumped out and yell surprise. Kara blushed and beamed at all of her friends she had made in the recent weeks. James Lucy Winn Jess Sam and Imra were there along with Alex Maggie and Eliza they all wore matching smiles and greeted her when her surprise faded from her face.

“You guys!!!” Kara squealed as she was enveloped in a group hug Eliza hanging back to take pictures with a smile on her face. The group hug was broke, and everyone dispersed to their seats as Alex came up to hug Kara individually.

“This is to show you how all of your fears on your first day of school were all for nothing you made friends you got yourself a girlfriend and you have so many people who love and care for you.” Alex said into her sister’s shoulder. Kara teared up as they pulled away she wiped at her face sending her sister a soft thank you along with a smile. Kara turned around and pulled Lena into a hug.

“You knew about this didn’t you?” Kara asked softly. Lena nodded and smiled she then pulled back, so she could look into Kara’s eyes.

“I figured after everything you’ve been through you deserved an amazing birthday, so I sent off invites and planned with Eliza.” Lena admitted triumphantly. Kara’s eyes started to water again, and she let out a shaky breath as she cupped Lena’s cheeks and gave her a kiss filled with love she heard the click of a camera and a few hoots along with a whistle or two. They broke the kiss with Kara and Lena both blushing deeply. Eliza had walked over and pulled them both into a hug.

“Thank you, Lena, for helping me plan all of this I am grateful for how happy you have made Kara and from now on you and Maggie are apart of our family.” Eliza said as she ruffled Lena’s hair a bit. 

With the surprise out of the way they began the party all of Kara’s and Alex’s friends pulled out the cards and game boards along with Eliza preparing the birthday dinner. The party went well Kara was so ecstatic when she saw the presents that each and everyone of her friends had given her. They ate along with having cake Kara sang and danced around the house followed by more party games eventually the party ended, and Kara laid in bed next to Lena exhausted but extremely happy. The events from today got Kara’s mind going on what to do for Lena’s birthday she had thoughts of a romantic night, but she quickly stowed that away for a date night and instead decided she would talk to Eliza about throwing another party for the younger girl. Knowing that Lena felt like she had no friends she wanted to show her she did just like how they had today…. Only she wouldn’t make it a surprise party she wanted it to be something Lena would remember for the rest of her life.

With her thoughts focused on Lena she rolled over to look at the sleeping younger girl taking in all of her features then she thought about her drawing she had been doing recently and a brilliant idea popped into her head she smiled and leaned down kissing Lena on the forehead the action caused Lena to sigh and smile in her sleep with this Kara pulled her close and gently ran her fingers through her hair. She was lost in everything Lena for the rest of the night. “I don’t know what this feeling is in my chest, but I know it has something to do with you” Kara thought to herself as she listened to the younger girls even breathing and gentle heartbeat. She closed her eyes and drifted off peacefully. 

The next day Kara had woke before Lena she gently removed herself for the younger girl and made her way downstairs she got Eliza’s attention and then began telling her what she had planned Eliza’s face lit up and Eliza only had one thing to say to her youngest daughter.

“Have you told her you love her yet.” Eliza asked her face soft and her gaze curious. Kara blushed and shook her head.

“I-I have not bu-but i'm waiting for the right time.” Kara answered truthfully Eliza smiled and grabbed Kara’s hand prompting her to look up at her adoptive mother.

“I can see the way you two look at one another…. I think maybe you should tell her on her birthday I bet she would be thrilled and slightly taken aback by the genuine admittance.” Eliza sad as she squeezed Kara’s hand softly. Kara just nodded her face becoming dangerously close to resembling a tomato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is everything i hoped for growing up but alas i was never this lucky.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is focused on Lena's birthday. Lena is focused on school work and needs to relax. Kara takes a few hours to herself on the beach. Kara hears something that makes her blush and then gets teased for blushing. More cuddle time followed by a startling wake up call so Kara has to go play hero again but she can't seem to find the perpetrator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i figured you needed an update. as always comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all Enjoy! :)

Kara had 2 days to plan Lena’s birthday she was buzzing with happiness and excitement she had it all planed how she would set up the flowers the beach everything. Lena was oblivious to the blonde’s plans having to spend almost every waking moment of her free time on her college classes along with doing her high school work for her Jr. and Sr. classes. They had just gotten back from school Lena shuffling her way up to her and Kara’s room she dropped her bag on the floor and face planted on to the bed groaning at the soft mattress and wonderful scent that invaded her senses. Lena relaxed for a few moments before groaning in protest as she got up and went to her bag pulling out her laptop to begin a college test for her business class. 

A few hours later Kara made her way upstairs quietly knowing Lena would be hard at work doing her online classes she opened the door slowly stopping in the threshold to watch the younger girl from afar. Kara sighed softly as she looked Lena was hard at work with her glasses perched high on her nose. Kara smiled when she saw Lena crinkle her nose in frustration. Lena sighed and set her laptop off to the side as she reached up and gently massaged her shoulder letting out a small sigh and a frustrated groan. Kara took this as the perfect time to softly close the door and walk her way over to Lena she sat softly on the bed next to her causing Lena to look up and smile.

“How are things going…. You look a little stressed.” Kara asked softly. Lena chuckled softly and shook her head.

“Things are going I am a genius after all. It seems my teacher thinks I’m cheating by how fast I’m completing the exams, so he keeps sending me more and more things to do…. I’ve been working so hard I feel like my head is going to explode.” Lena said with a huff as she looked back at her computer screen that was sitting next to her on the bed. Kara reached down and placed her hands on the Dark-haired girls’ shoulders squeezing gently. The action earned her a small groan of pleasure at the brief pressure on her shoulders. Kara smiled a bit to herself as she got an idea.

“Lay down with your arms stretched out I’m going to help you relax a little bit…. You don’t have anything due tonight, right?” Kara asked as Lena complied and resituated herself.

“Yes, everything that was due today is already done I was working on next weeks things.” Lena said as she felt Kara gently straddle her from behind feeling the blonde’s hands take their place back on her shoulders. Lena’s face softened at the idea of receiving a back rub. Kara moved Lena’s hair from her neck and shoulders she bent down and placed a kiss to Lena’s neck.

“Relax and enjoy I fully intend on making you fall asleep.” Kara said against Lena’s neck causing the younger girl’s breath to hitch slightly at the warm breath as Kara spoke. Lena just nodded and removed her glasses as Kara began. 

The first 20 minutes of Lena’s back rub consisted of Kara rubbing out knots and Lena’s groans of relief and pleasure form the blonde’s hands. After that Kara scooted her way down Lena’s legs so she could rub lower on the younger girls back. There were grunts from Lena and a few sharp intakes of breath but before Kara could massage past Lena’s ribs she heard the soft comfortable breathing from the girl under her she softly continued for a little longer before being 100% sure Lena was sleeping deeply. Kara slid off Lena’s back. 

Standing at the side of the bed she looked down at a peaceful relaxed look on the sleeping girl’s face. Kara smiled to herself her heart skipping a beat at how beautiful she looked she bent down and brushed Lena’s hair from her face and placed a soft kiss to the top of her head. Kara stood and headed to the door turning around to take one last look at Lena before she opened the door softly and walked out closing it gently behind her Kara headed back down stairs to join Alex and Maggie who were currently making out heavily on the couch. Kara decided to go outside instead of bothering the two.

Kara headed down to the beach and decided to sit on the sand and clear her mind she found that being where it was quiet helped her sift through her on going plans and issues. She thought through her birthday plans for Lena multiple times and after she worked everything out on that topic she switched to other things like how different Earth is from Krypton. 

Kara smiled softly at the thought of her lost home before she decided that was a much to painful place for her mind to be at that moment, so she shifted her attention to her romantic side going over how she wanted everything to be for Lena when and if they had been together for a year smiling at all of the cute and cheesy clichés running through her mind.

Kara had stayed outside for a few hours enjoying the warm breeze and the soft sounds of the ocean she finally got up when her stomach drew her attention to food. Kara walked back inside realizing that Maggie and Alex had disappeared she shrugged her shoulders and decided to fix herself and Lena something to eat for the night halfway through cooking the front door opened and a laughing Alex along with a blushing Maggie walked in. Kara just gave them a smiled before asking if they were hungry Alex shook her head and told Kara they had just came back from their date she watched as they sunk back onto the couch and flicked on the tv. Kara just went about her business and took the two plates and headed back upstairs to wake Lena.

Kara stopped half way up the stairs blushing brightly as she heard the soft moans and whimpers coming from her room. Kara wanted nothing more to go up and help her with her stress relief, but she felt slightly pervy and decided to zip back downstairs putting Lena’s food into the microwave and taking a seat on the chair in the living room. Kara’s face was still hot from the blush still adorning her cheeks Alex noticed and got Kara’s attention.

“Why are you blushing were you being a perv with Lena.” Alex said with a smirk. Kara just ignored her and busied herself with her food not chancing a glance at her older sister. After Kara finished her food and drink she washed her plate and tossed the can in the recycle bin she chanced going upstairs again Lena’s food warmed up and in hand. This time Kara sighed when she didn’t hear the moaning or the whimpers she knocked softly on the door getting a soft come in. Kara opened the door slowly and popped her head in with a smile. Lena looked up at her with a soft smile.

“I brought you some food.” Kara said with a smile. “I also heard your earlier activates I wanted to help so badly.” Kara thought to herself blushing slightly at the thought she brushed it off and cleared her throat as she closed the door and took a seat on the bed next to Lena. Lena looked at her gratefully as she took the food Lena set the plate down on the night stand before sitting up and pulling Kara into a soft kiss. Lena broke the kiss a few moments later and took the offered drink from Kara opening it and taking a quick sip she then took the plate from the night stand and began eating. After Lena was done she looked over at Kara with a soft look.

“Thank you for the back rub and the food I really needed the nap and the sustenance.” Lena said with a soft smile as she shuffled closer to the blonde pulling her into a side hug and continuing.

“Where did you go while I was sleeping I will admit I was kind of sad when I didn’t wake up next to you.” Lena asked a hint of disappointment in her voice. Kara kissed Lena on the forehead and smiled.

“I decided to take some time and I guess meditate out on the beach… I didn’t want to disturb your sleep you really needed it.” Kara said with a happy sigh when Lena kissed her cheek and took her hand intertwining their fingers.

“Ever the thoughtful one aren’t you darling.” Lena said with sincere tone.

“Yes, and you are not done relaxing so why don’t we put on a movie and cuddle.” Kara suggested. Lena just nodded in agreement as Kara picked up Lena’s laptop and grabbed her flash drive from the night stand plugging it in with in a few minutes they were cuddled up watching a movie.

Kara had been placing lazy kisses to the back of Lena’s neck along with tracing patterns on the back of Lena’s hand with her thumb. Lena let out a contented sigh as she turned away from the movie and buried her face in Kara’s neck Kara wrapped her arms around Lena protectively and comfortingly placing kisses to the top of her head as she selected a new movie to put on. They eventually passed out for the rest of the night that is until Kara heard a loud scream she eyes shot open and she focused her hearing as she slipped out of Lena’s grasp.

Kara headed to the bathroom to change and she was gone within moments flying as fast as she could to the scream when she arrived she was saddened by the sight of a few bodies on the ground but on for a moment as someone landed a hard punch to her face. Kara was sent careening into a few cars. she shook it off and took off after her foe but when she managed to make her way over to her previous spot there was nobody not even a heartbeat she could hear so Kara found a nearby pay phone and dialed the police leaving immediately after.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes home to an awake Lena they have some tender moments. Kara breaks down and runs away. Lena cant help but to try and help but ultimately can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided this needed some angst because well why the fuck not. anyways comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all Enjoy!:)

Kara arrived back home and changed as she tried to sneak back into her room Lena was sitting up in bed her hair tossed just right Kara’s breath hitched and she froze in place by the door. Kara stood for a few minutes in the darkened room just gazing at Lena the warm feeling in her chest tripling when Lena smiled her green eyes catching the moonlight just right. To Kara Lena looked ethereal, Kara smiled back at the younger girl as she shut the door and slowly walked to the bed. Kara sat down next to Lena with a small smile. Lena leaned forward and pulled her into a searing kiss causing Kara to moan into it Lena swallowed Kara’s moan with a triumphant hum as her hand tangled in the blonde’s hair. The sound of Lena’s humming made Kara smile into their kiss. Lena laid back pulling Kara on top of her kissing her hungrily. Lena’s free hand started tugging on the blonde’s shirt pausing slightly asking silently for permission. Kara just nodded as she licked into Lena’s mouth causing the younger girl to whimper slightly and tangle her tongue with the blondes’. Lena pulled Kara’s shirt off only breaking their kiss for a moment going right back to kissing as if pulled together like to magnets.

Kara rolled over and pulled Lena with her allowing her to let her hand’s wander. Kara reached up and slowly slipped one hand under the younger girls’ shirt. Earning a small sigh as they continued to kiss. They had been groping and kissing heavily. Lena let her hand slide down perfect abs and stop at Kara’s waist band toying with it gently slipping a finger underneath. Kara let out a whimper at the thought of Lena’s hand going farther internally fighting with herself to on weather to let Lena continue or to stop. Kara eventually pulled back out of breath Lena looking at her with a sparkle of want flashing through her beautiful green orbs.  
Lena was looking down into Kara’s eyes her brows furrowed in thought at the sudden stop. She was quiet for a moment before she bit the inside of her cheek and broke the silence.

“Kara a-are you okay. D-do you no-not want this?” Lena asked her voice wavering slight worry evident in her eyes. Kara smiled up at her and took Lena’s hands into her own stroking the back of them gently. 

“I-I want you more than anything Lena bu-but If we do this now it would not be how Id want it.” Kara said as she pulled their joint hands up to her mouth and kissed the back of Lena’s hand. Lena let out a small breath as she looked deeply into blue eyes full of sincerity. 

“Wh-what do you mean Kara?” Lena asked softly as she shifted to lay down next to the blonde. Kara kissed Lena’s forehead and pulled back with a smile.

“I-I want our first time to be uh-uhm well p-perfect.” Kara admitted shyly with a small blush rising to her cheeks. Lena was taken aback by the sudden admission from the blonde. She felt a tear slip down her cheek as Kara reached up and brushed it away her hand not Leaving its position. Lena leaned into the touch closing her eyes and taking a shaky breath she stayed like that for a moment before she opened her eyes again. 

“Y-you want it to be perfect… why does that not surprise me. You are a literal ray of sunshine.” Lena said with a wet laugh. Her heart swelled at the thought of someone going through a wait and trouble just to make something perfect for her. Lena pulled Kara into a soft loving kiss as tears streamed down her face. When the two girls pulled apart Lena smiled and wiped her face.

“N-no one has ever done anything to make something perfect or even close to perfect for me…. I genuinely do not know if this is real or just a dream.” Her voice came out slightly shaky with happiness and feeling pouring form ever word. Kara just pulled her close, so her head was rested on her chest. She kissed the top of Lena’s head as she ran her fingers through soft raven locks smiling brightly at the warmth spreading throughout her chest.

“I will always make sure you are cared for and that whenever an opportunity presents itself to make something perfect for you I will go that mile and do my best to make it happen. This is all because you deserve to be happy and my most favorite sight in this entire world is when you smile that bright smile that causes your eyes to crinkle. So, I will always try to coax that smile from you.” Kara said as Lena shifted her head to look up at Kara. Lena let out a smile sigh and smiled she took a second to stare at Kara’s face her heart beating fast and her chest warm she leaned in and kissed Kara again softly. 

They laid there lazily kissing one another until sleep claimed them both. They were both content, comfortable and in love even though neither had voiced it they both felt it.

The next day.

The girls decided to make a day of it on the beach after returning from town Kara, Lena, Alex and Maggie were all sitting on the beach thanking god or Rao that the weather was seemingly warm for September. They fully intended on taking advantage of the weather Alex and Maggie were off splashing and trying to throw one another into the water. Kara and Lena were sitting on towels away from the threat of being splashed they were sunbathing while reading of course they had both been teased and called nerds by Alex and Maggie, but they just laughed it off.

Kara was hardly capable of reading her mind was focused on other things like the mysterious attack last night and Lena’s birthday tomorrow. She thought about last night going over everything that had happened in that attack. Her face was neutral, but her brow was furrowed in concentration. She was stumping herself on what all happened last night she didn’t notice that Lena had gotten up and headed back to the house. Kara had thought about how if she would have been awakened sooner she could have helped save all of those innocents that she had found. Her face fell into a saddened expression as she mentally berated herself for not getting there sooner. Her usually sunny demeanor disappearing behind a ridged one.

Kara couldn’t help but think about if it had been Lena or Alex or Eliza or Maggie she felt tears well up at the thought her stomach knotting violently. The thoughts eventually shifted to what had happened to all of her real family and the dam of tears broke she started sobbing her body shaking with every sob she couldn’t do anything except blame herself as if somehow everything had been her fault. Kara eventually packed her things up and ran inside she tossed everything down as soon as she entered her room going to her bed and shoving her face in her pillow to muffle her cries. She was mentally broken at that moment unable to think of anything positive until she felt gentle hands on her back rubbing soothing circles. Finally, as she forced herself from her thoughts she realized Lena was there she realized her girlfriend was comforting her. Kara turned and pulled Lena into a hug holding on for dear life as she cried and shook.

“Its okay Kara I’m here. You’re okay I have you.” Lena cooed softly her arms wrapping around the blonde tightly as she reassured Kara that she was there for her.

“I-It’s M-m-my f-fault th-their al-all d-dead.” Kara sobbed her voice filled with sadness and anger directed towards herself. Lena’s heart broke at the sound of the blonde blaming herself.

“Baby what is your fault who is dead because of you?” Lena asked softly her grasp around the blonde not loosening a bit. Kara took a deep breath as she tried to slow her sobbing, but it did nothing but caused her to cry harder. 

“M-my fa-family m-my home. They’re all gone b-b-because of m-me. All of th-those people I cou-couldn’t save it’s all my fault.” Kara cried her vision blurry from crying her voice gravely from sobbing.

“K-Kara you were 13 you are not the cause of your plants death I promise you. A-and those people you couldn’t save that’s not your fault either. I promise you are beating yourself up over nothing.” Lena reassured her voice soft and full of sincerity.

“B-but I couldn’t s-save them h-how is it n-not my fault.” Kara cried her voice echoing slightly.

“Because things happen, and you are only one person you can’t expect to save everyone. I mean sure you have all of these great and mind-blowing powers but come on even superman can’t save everyone.” Lena said softly as she pulled back to look at Kara. Kara’s face was red her eyes puffy and tears streaming from her eyes. Lena reached up and softly wiped away the tears the touch causing Kara to look at her through blurry eyes.

“I-I am not my cousin i-I wa-was sent to take care of h-him and I couldn’t even d-do that. I-I am n-not good I am a failure and disappointment. I-if m-my m-moth-mother were he-here she wouldn’t even be able t-to look at me.” Kara said as she took one long look at Lena and within moments she was gone disappeared after a gust of wind. Lena’s heart clenched as she called out after Kara.

“You are so much better than what you give yourself credit for. Why can’t you see that Kara why can’t you see yourself how I see you. Running away and being alone won’t help, it will make you feel empty and alone WHY WON'T YOU LET ME HELP YOU!!!” Lena screamed into the empty room she knew Kara could hear her…. Wherever she was she felt the dam of her own tears break and she crumpled to the bed and sobbed. Lena was eventually sucked into her own downward spiral of thoughts leading back to her family and all of the horrible things they had done as she grew up. She cried harder when she thought about Lex and his attempt on superman she cried and cried until she couldn’t cry anymore falling asleep from the sudden heavy feeling.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds herself in metropolis. Lena is worried and angry for Kara's sudden disappearance. feels and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly really hated writting this chapter... i find it to be a little on the boring side but next chapter will be better i promise. as always comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all Enjoy! :)

Kara didn’t know what to do she just took off she flew and flew until she eventually reached Metropolis. She soon found herself in her cousin’s apartment Lois was there with a worried and slightly surprised expression. Kara was still crying slightly less than before but crying nonetheless. Lois pulled her phone out and texted Clark about Kara’s random appearance. Within minutes there was a thud on the living room floor. His eyes widened when he took In the obviously upset blonde he went to Kara’s side immediately she looked up at him her eyes puffy and tinged red tears still slipping down her cheeks.

“K-Kara what happened?” Clark asked a sincere tone in his voice pulling Kara into a strong hug.

“I-I everything’s my fault…. our planet… the lives here I couldn’t save…… they all died because of me.” Kara huffed out as she rested her head against her cousin’s chest the action mounting to little comfort. Clarks face softened at how broken Kara sounded his mind was stuck on all those years ago when he dropped her off.

“Kara it’s not your fault you had no clue about how bad things were on krypton…… and the people you couldn’t save here…. That isn’t your fault either I promise. I know where you're coming from but look at me and see who I am. I had a moment like this…. Not that long ago remember…. All I can say is it’s not your fault and you do not carry the fate of this planet on your shoulders…” Clark said his voice Kara looked up at Clark pulling away from his embrace.

“You don’t remember Krypton how would you know I had nothing to do with it how do you know I couldn’t save those people HOW!? YOU DROPPED ME OFF AND DISAPPEARED 5 YEARS AGO WHERE WERE YOU!!!” Kara cried her voice carrying disdain for her cousin. Clark’s shoulders slumped, and he took a moment to think his next words out carefully.

“You’re right I was too young to remember Krypton…. My family…. My home but I do know from the crystals in the fortress of solitude nothing was your fault… and as far as dropping you off all those years ago I-I am sorry I was too young to take care of you I had 2 full time jobs and had to save the planet almost every week I couldn’t afford to lose you…. My only remaining family Kara I did it for your safety for your future…. I’m sorry you resent me for that, but I hope you understand.” Clark said softly he let out a heavy sigh his eyes welling with tears. Kara looked at him her sobs had finally stopped and turned into sniffles her face puffy. 

“Y-you looked into the destruction of Krypton?” Kara asked her voice slightly rough from crying and yelling. Clark rubbed his chin and nodded.

“I did you see being superman has taken me to many places and strangely different times…. I looked into it from my own curiosity….” Clark said as he stood and offered a hand out to Kara she took it after a moment and pulled herself up. 

“I-I’m s-sorry for yelling at you.” Kara said softly after a few moments.

“N-no don’t be sorry I deserved it besides I’m surprised you didn’t come rip me a new one sooner.” Clark said with a light chuckle. Kara gave a small smile then chewed the inside of her cheek.

“C-could you um come with me to the fortress I would really like to see my uncle jor-el and I ki-kind of want to catch up a little.” Kara asked as she fiddled with her glasses. Clark nodded and kissed Lois goodbye but before him and Kara took off Kara turned her attention to the older Lane.

“I'll tell Lucy you said hi… also I’m sorry for just showing up randomly.” Kara said with a bright smile.

“Don’t worry about it Kara I understand how things go.” Lois said with a wave of her hand as they took off into the sky. She watched their figures retreat and disappear a small smile on her lips.

A few hours later they had arrived Kara barely felt the cold nipping at her skin. She watched as Clark picked up the crest key and slot it into the door it opened immediately. Kara had been in awe of the fortress having only seen it once before when she first arrived. She took in everything the giant glass sculptures of her aunt and uncle standing proudly. Kara ran to the computer and began typing out various Kryptonian phrases and words the computer humming to life Clark stood behind her and watched her work happily as her face lit up after every new picture.

They had stayed in the fortress for the remainder of the day and well into the next day Kara had eventually passed out her head resting on the computer. Clark smiled and just picked his cousin up deciding it was time to take her home he had tried to fly slightly slower than normal to not wake her up but she was out cold he arrived at the Danvers house at around noon quietly opening Kara’s window and Laying her in bed it was a school day, so he assumed everyone was gone. He decided to grab a piece of paper from one of Kara’s note books as he opened it he saw a sketch of a sleeping Lena he let out a soft chuckle as he shook his head he flicked through the pages until a un doodled or un written on page he tore it out and grabbed a pen writing Kara a note in Kryptonian so Kara would be the only one to read it. He shut the notebook and sat the note on Kara’s night stand he took one more look at his cousin and flew off.

Kara was awoken a few hours later by a very pissed off Lena shaking her violently. Her face was hard, and her eyes were puffy Kara shot straight up and started apologizing immediately.

“L-Lena I’m so sorry I’m sorry I took off and worried you I’m sorry I wasn’t here to wish you happy birthday I am-.” Kara was cut off by a sudden sob coming from Lena she went to her side and hugged her. Lena flinched and pushed against the blonde, but Kara just pulled her closer until Lena relaxed her sobs shaking her body violently. They stood there Kara just holding Lena as she cried she tried to sooth her by rubbing her back and kissing her head. finally, after about 20 minutes Lena’s sobs subsided and she pulled back to look up into Kara’s eyes her eyes flashing a variety of emotions.

“I-I was so worried about you.” Lena said in a small voice her eyes flashing pain. Kara reached up and caressed Lena’s cheek.

“I-I k-know I’m sorry sweetheart i-I left without a warning I ju-just had to clear my head I needed to talk to my cousin.” Kara said softly her face relaxed her eyes shinning apologetically. Lena closed her eyes and leaned into Kara’s hand she let out a small sigh. Lena took a moment enjoying the contact before she pulled back and opened her eyes.

“It’s f-fine I j-just didn’t know where you went.” Lena said softly as she took a seat on the bed. Before continuing.

“I-it was lonely and c-cold without you here last night.” Lena said with sad eyes. Kara was over by her side in a moment pulling Lena into another hug.

“I know I’m sorry Lena I’m so sorry.” Kara said over the other girl’s shoulder Lena broke their hug and took another look at Kara.

“Just promise you won’t do that again… and if you ever feel like that again you will let me help you.” Lena pleaded. Kara nodded with a soft smile as she pulled Lena in close and gave her a deep kiss. Before she pulled away suddenly with a smile and disappeared for a moment coming back with a wrapped something in her hand she bent down and kissed Lena gently before she pulled back.

“Happy birthday!” Kara said as she handed the gift over. Lena smiled and blushed lightly. She took a before she delicately unwrapped the present revealing a beautiful painting of herself. Lena was struck breathless at the beautiful painting her heart bursting with admiration and love for the gift she smiled and let a happy tear slide down her cheek. She looked over to Kara and stood pulling in for a hug.

“This is absolutely beautiful th-.” Lena was cut off by Kara’s smiling kiss she closed her eyes and kissed her back slipping her tongue in after a few moments Kara smiled again as she tangled her tongue with Lena’s they kissed for several minutes before pulling apart breathing heavily. 

“There is more but that is for later.” Kara said as she rested her forehead against Lena’s.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's Lenas birthday kara makes up for not being there for Lena when she woke up she more than makes up for it with the best birthday Lena has ever had. Lots of fluff and....... the smut you all have been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here it is our girl's finally enjoy themselves i hope you will not be disappointed by the way this chapter took me 3 maybe 4 hours to get just right it is currently 5 am where i live so please comments and kudos are alway welcome and i hope you all enjoy! :)......... now i may go to bed... haha oh its a fucking long ass chapter for me probably the longest i've ever wrote. also there is no under age bs they are both officially 18 just sayin.

The two girls headed down stairs Kara being met with worried looks and a slightly annoyed Alex walking over to her with her arms crossed over her chest. Her hazel eyes piercing into Kara’s causing Kara to shrink slightly at her sisters’ anger and obvious annoyance.

“I hope to god you are happy you scared the shit out of all of us mom went to the store, but your ass is grass when she comes home.” Alex said as she pulled Kara off to the side away from Lena.

“Besides your girlfriend was worried sick and heartbroken when you just up and took off. It took a lot to get her to calm down last night when she woke up and you still weren’t home I hope to Rao you have a way to make it up to that poor girl Kara.” Alex said in a serious tone Kara frowned at the thought of Lena waking up with out her. Kara hung her head and let out a small sigh.

“I know Alex I’m sorry and I will never do that again she sort of already chewed me out for it… I didn’t know what I was doing until I was doing it.” Kara said as she sucked her lip into her mouth and chewed on it.

“Where did you even go… What was even up with you one moment you were outside enjoying the sun and warm weather and the next your upset and gone.” Alex asked her voice worried, but the anger disappeared as she looked at her younger sister.

“I-I uh had a break down over Krypton and my family and the people from the other night I couldn’t save I felt like everything was my fault so I took off to Clarks and I sort of bitched him out for just dropping me off… then I asked him to come with me to the fortress and I sort of passed out listing to my uncles A.I about everything on krypton… Kal… I mean Clark brought me back and put me in bed.” Kara said expecting at least a look of concern from Alex which she got before Alex dissolved into laughter.

“You told Clark off oh god if only I could have been a fly on the wall he deserved it…. Any way are you okay now?” Alex asked as she cleared her throat and took a deep breath after her laughing fit. Kara flashed a smile and nodded.

“I feel a lot better but if you will excuse me I need to go set something up for later could you uh keep Lena down here until I come back?” Kara asked as her face went a light shade of pink. Alex noted the coloring to her sister cheeks and smirks and she agreed heading outside with Maggie and Lena with the promise Kara would be out shortly.

Kara headed up stairs and checked for one of Lena’s presents for tonight she opened the small box relieved when the gift was still there. She went to her note book and opened it up looking though it there were several sketches of Lena Kara had drawn she let her finger trace the lines after a moment she set the open notebook and box down on her night stand she paused at the Kryptonese note her cousin left. She picked it up and read through it carefully. 

Kara,

I’m sorry you have had a difficult time recently, but I am here remember you are not alone. You are not at fault for krypton’s death or the people you couldn’t save. You have always been a wonderful presence of pure light and goodness I believe you will always be better than myself and I hope that the next time you start feeling down and out you will turn to those you love and trust for support. El Mayarah Kara always remember that. Also, I must tell you I am behind you being in love with Lena after everything between me and Lex I am glad she has someone to be with someone who will love her wholeheartedly and honestly, I’m glad it’s you I could not picture her with anyone else. Please let her know I say happy birthday and I am also here for her if she needs me.

Clark.

Kara smiled and teared up as she took the note and slipped it into her note book fully intending on Reading it to Lena later. Kara’s heart swelled at the kind words and encouragement from her cousin. She took a moment and recomposed herself going back to her closet and pulling the brand-new bedding out and quickly putting them on the bed she smiled to herself at the grown-up looking bedding the dark red silk sheets with accents of white and red along with some silver in the pattern. She took it all before she went and pulled out the other few gifts she either made or bought setting them on the bed along with some lilies red roses and plumerias. She took the candles out and set them throughout the room smiling when everything was in place for later tonight. Kara quickly made her way back downstairs.

Kara had joined the other 3 girls outside in the garden coming up quietly wrapping her arms around Lena from behind and pulling her close she brushed Lena’s hair off to the side, so she could kiss her exposed neck. Lena smiled, and her breath caught in her throat. She turned her head to capture Kara’s lips in a sweet kiss pulling back with a dazed look.

“I’m glad you could join us.” Lena said softly with a smile clearly still looking down at Kara’s lips.

“Yeah god you were upstairs forever.” Maggie said with a smirk.

“Hey now I needed to get things set up for the birthday girl don’t tease me.” Kara said raising her hands in front of Lena as a sign of surrender.

“I'll bet.” Alex said as she took a drink of her tea.

“OOOOOHHHHH Lena’s getting laid tonight.” Maggie said as she wiggled her eyebrows. What Kara said next made Maggie laugh Alex choke on her drink and Lena blush a bright red.

“Oh, don’t be jealous she’s going to come so much she won’t be able to walk straight for a week.” Kara dead panned the group going completely silent before Kara busted up.

“Come on really you guys whatever happens or doesn’t happen between me and Lena is our business I guess me joking around unexpectedly finally paid off you should have seen all of your faces.” Kara laughed Alex set her drink down and stood. Kara swallowed hard and took off running Alex chased her for a good 15 minutes before Kara tackled her and tickled her to the point she almost pissed herself. 

Eliza arrived half and hour later with a few bags and a few extra tagalongs. Sam, Imra, Winn, James and Lucy all came in behind Eliza carrying bags full of snack food and party hats noise makers and confetti poppers Lena smiled brightly as Kara grabbed a birthday hat and put it on Lena’s head bending down and kissing her girlfriend on the forehead.  
An hour later the party was in full swing and the pizza had been delivered Lena was ecstatic she had never had a birthday party like this yes it was a little childish and all but she was genuinely having fun and enjoyed having people to experience it with that is without having to worry about who her parents invited for her or how they would parade her around and lecture her on business etiquette and investment numbers. Lena sat back with a beaming smile actually able to relax and experience how a normal adolescent was supposed to feel. Eliza took this opportunity to pull Kara from Lena’s side and into the kitchen away from prying eyes and ears. Eliza rested her hands-on Kara’s shoulders giving the blonde a soft and understanding look.

“How are you feeling I know you had an episode the other day and you disappeared.” 

“I uh feel a lot better thanks to Clark I had a lot on my mind and I had things I needed to say to him.” Kara said softly as she looked Eliza straight in the eye. Eliza let out a small breath and nodded her head as she pulled Kara into a hug.

“I’m glad I know Lena was exceedingly worried and so were we. Kara you can always talk to us no matter what time of day or what problems you have we will always be there for you.” Kara nodded and wrapped her arms around Eliza.

“I know I just uh had a few Clark specific problem’s I needed to unload along with a trip to the fortress. I’m sorry I scared everyone.” Kara said softly. Eliza pulled back and broke the hug she looked Kara in the eyes.

“I am happy you are home and safe I am glad you did what you needed to do but I believe you need to make it up to Lena and your sister and hell Maggie too considering those to are just as inseparable as you and Lena.” Eliza said with a soft chuckle. Kara was about to say something when Eliza’s phone went off.

“Excuse me for one second sweetheart.” She picked up her phone and answered.

“Okay I will be there shortly give me about 15 minutes. Yup. Thank you for notifying me. Mhmm bye.” That was all that Kara allowed herself to hear knowing it was probably the hospital calling her back in.

“I’m sorry Kara it looks like one of my patients has taken a turn for the worst why don’t we go sing happy birthday and let Lena blow out her candles… oh also everyone has to be gone by 9 and you and Lena need to be back here and in bed by 11 no later you have school tomorrow.” Eliza said with a soft smile Kara nodded and helped Eliza light the birthday candles they carried the cake into the living room telling everyone to gather around the coffee table to sing and wish Lena a happy birthday.

They all sang and ate they gave Lena her presents and Let her open them she was ecstatic at all of the memorable items she had gotten pictures with all of her friends. Eliza pulled Lena into a warm hug wished her happy birthday and excused herself telling everyone 9 o'clock they had to be headed home then she took off Leaving the house to the kids. The party went on until Alex had to kick everyone out they all had fun and told the girls they should have more parties like the one at Lena’s house a few weeks ago. After everyone had Left Kara asked if Lena would take a walk with her out to the beach and Lena eagerly agreed she had a smile plastered on her face for most of the night. 

Once the two were out of view from the house Kara pulled Lena into a soft and loving kiss she broke the kiss a few minutes later and smiled at Lena. She took Lena’s hands into her own and rubbed the back of them with her thumbs.

“I would like to give you your first present that is if your okay with a little flying.” Kara said softly. Lena nodded her eyes sparkling.

“I trust you Kara so let’s see this present of yours.” Lena answered excitedly but softly at the same time. Kara smiled back at her and positioned Lena in front of her as she softly set her hands-on Lena’s waist.

“Okay here we go just relax and enjoy the view.” Kara said as she nuzzled her face into the back of Lena’s hair giving her a quick kiss before she took off from the ground Lena was in awe at how easy it was for Kara to carry her. Kara took off over the ocean and flew letting Lena reach her arms out to her sides and feel the air running through her hair they did this for about 20 minutes before Kara dipped lower towards the water allowing Lena to skim her fingers on top of the surface. Lena was in awe at how free she felt her heart beating hard with amazement and happiness. After about an hour Lena had had her fill and just wanted to cuddle up with Kara and enjoy the rest of her night. Little did she know earlier the joke with Maggie and Alex was no joke at all.

Kara landed on the roof just outside of her window and opened it slowly allowing Lena to enter first Kara Checked the house quickly with her x-ray letting out a relieved breath at seeing Maggie and Alex cuddled up asleep on the couch. Lena’s eyes went wide in surprise as she entered their room and saw all the candles and flowers that had been waiting for her she noticed the box on the nightstand the pictures on the pages captivating her and making her heart swell that’s when she flipped to the page with Clarks not in it. Kara read it to her softly and kissed her when she let out a small happy sob. Kara reached over and handed her the small box Lena opened it and smiled when she saw the pendant that Kara used to wear around her neck almost everyday up until they had officially started dating she had assumed Kara had lost it. She would always tell Kara how beautiful it was and how the stone was the perfect mixture of blue and green.

“It was my mothers Lena my real mothers I want you to have it because you have made everything so much better by just being in my life. When you became my girlfriend, I knew instantly I wanted you to have it to keep it safe.” Kara said as she fastened it around Lena’s neck. Lena spun slowly as she took the stone into her and stared at it smiling brightly.

“Kara you shouldn’t have its too much. it is the only thing you have to remember your mother by ar-.” Lena was cut off by Kara nodding with a huge smile on her face.

“I wanted you to have it because… well when I’m with you I feel like I have a family like I have all of krypton back. I love you Lena and I will never stop loving you.” Kara said as she looked into Lena’s eyes Lena’s breath caught and she was speechless for a moment nothing but the biggest and brightest smile she had ever seen on the younger girl’s face. After a moment of silence Lena looked up into beautiful blue eyes and returned the I love you too along with a kiss. The kiss branched off into smaller more heated kisses. 

“I just wanted it to be perfect for you and I made sure it was I’m so sorry ab-.” Kara was cut off by Lena clamping a hand down on Kara’s mouth to keep her from talking. She looked up at the blonde with want and desire and of course love beaming brightly.

“Kara it’s fine I love you so please shut up kiss me and make this the most memorable birthday in my entire life.” Lena said with all seriousness this new demanding tone caused something to stir deep down within the blonde. Lena moved her hand away from the blonde’s mouth and was instantly pulled into a needy but loving kiss. Kara started to let her hand roam over Lena’s body eventually pulling her clothes off her lips hardly Leaving Lena’s for a second after Lena was laying on the bed bare Kara started to remove her clothes doing everything super slowly, so she could tease Lena until Lena let out a whine. 

A minute later Kara was on top of Lena both exploring with their hands. Kara lavished Lena’s neck and breasts with light kisses and soft nibbles enticing little moans and whimpers from her every sound causing Kara to feel a tingle between her legs. 

Kara situated herself on top of Lena with one of her thighs between Lena’s and one of Lena’s between hers. She leaned forward and took Lena’s left nipple into her mouth sucking gently and letting out a moan every time Lena’s bucked up against her thigh revealing just how wet Lena was for her Kara shivered as Lena ran her nails slowly up Kara’s back. Kara decided she wanted to drag this night out as much as she could. She nibbled lightly on Lena’s hardening pebble her tongue worked on it and enticed some very dirty moans to escape from between puffy kiss swollen lips she took one of her free hands and reached up and groped gently at Lena’s other breast palming at it causing Lena to jerk up again she was turned on and Kara decided that she would rather grant her release then torment her by unending stimulation. 

Kara re situated herself so she was Laying on her side next to Lena she let her hand travel slowly down the soft porcelain causing goose bumps to form as her hand made its way down Lena’s stomach and between her delicious thighs Kara was kissing Lena fervently as she took a swipe though Lena’s drenched heat causing Lena to moan and rub against Kara’s fingers. Kara moaned when Lena latched on to her bottom lip and started sucking softly and continued to buck against her hand her fingers drenched in Lena’s arousal. Kara broke their kiss to kiss down Lena’s neck stopping to bite and lick at her throat which caused Lena to groan in pleasure.

“Mhmm your skin tastes so good I can’t wait to taste you between the legs.” Kara said in a seductive tone her face relaxed and kissing slowly down Lena’s long neck.

“Mhmm Kara you keep talking like that you will have a big mess to lick up.” Lena said as she let out a moan followed by a whimper when Kara bite and licked at her collar bone.

“Sound inviting. Would you like me to give you what you want dear?” Kara asked as she brushed her fingers over her clit causing Lena to jolt involuntarily. Kara smirked when Lena let out a breathy yes. 

The yes was all it took for Kara to insert a finger causing Lena to moan again and lower down on Kara’s finger. The sound and the feeling sent a wave of arousal to Kara’s core causing her to close her eyes and bite her lip as she took an experimental pump into Lena’s core. After a few moments Kara inserted another finger Lena groaned and scratched at Kara’s back Kara felt it just enough to get the electric feeling from the scratch.

“Lenaaa mmmh.” Kara said softly as she arched her back into the feeling her voice silently pleading for her to do it again Lena noticed this and scratched harder Kara moaned a little louder and started pumping her fingers in and out of Lena with every thrust from her finger Lena would moan and either scratch her or pull at her hair. After a few minutes Kara kissed the rest of the way down Lena’s body and situated her mouth over Lena’s core the sight of Kara looking up at her from between her legs exciting her even more. Lena bit her lip and nodded for Kara to continue which she was not disappointed when a second later Kara’s warm tongue was lapping at her sensitive bundle.  
Lena bucked up against Kara’s mouth hard knowing she wouldn’t hurt the alien Kara sped her pace up causing Lena to take a sharp inhale and let out a long and low moan.

“K-keep do-doing that Kara aaa go-aaaaaaaa yes fuck right there.” Lena said as she threw her head back Kara looked up as she continued her attention to Lena’s sex decided she would take advantage of the sight in front of her she took her free hand and snaked it down between her own legs and began fingering herself shocked by how wet she was. After a few moments the two girls were panting hard and moaning wantonly the vibrations of Kara’s moans on her core pushing her over the edge and the speed of Kara’s fingers and the sight and feel of Lena coming undone pushing her over her own edge they came together gasping one another’s name Kara didn’t stop lapping up Lena’s juices until she was clean she removed her fingers from Lena’s warm slit and stuck them in her mouth moaning at the taste she slid back up Lena’s body and kissed her gently.

“I- wow that wa-was amazing.” Lena gasped out the taste of herself on her tongue. Kara was about to wipe her own juices on the bed sheet until Lena grabbed her wrist and rose an eyebrow.

“I-I wan- want to t-taste you.” Lena said her voice full of want and need this caused a new round of arousal to shoot down her core. Kara nodded and raised her fingers up to Lena’s mouth. Lena only took a second to catch her breathing before she slowly sucked Kara’s fingers into her mouth and Let them go with a pop moaning at the exquisite taste of the blonde. They laid there for a few moments both breathing hard and kissing Lazily eventually Lena passed out to Kara whispering how much she loved her in her ear. Kara pulled the blankets up their naked bodies and pulled Lena into her protectively eventually passing out along the other girl. The last 3 things going through Lena’s mind before she was claimed by sleep was 1 best birthday ever 2 how much she loves Kara and 3 how unbelievable the sex was.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have a good day at school after waking up next to each other in bliss. Kara fights a strange woman and loses. Lena has to strip Kara down and help her to the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no clue where my mind was when i wrote this chapter but hey here's an update for you. comments and kudos are always welcome hope you all Enjoy! :)

The next morning the two woke up to Kara’s alarm sounding they both grumbled as Kara reached up and flicked her alarm off she took a few minutes to register what had happened last night she looked down at Lena’s naked form a smile on her face and a blush coating her cheeks she kissed Lena on the forehead prompting the younger girl to open her eyes and smiled she pulled Kara’s naked body closer as she pulled the blonde into a deep kiss they continued for a few minutes before she broke the kiss with a groan as she heard Alex approaching her door.

“I wouldn’t if I were you Alex we are up and will be down shortly.” Kara yelled with a teasing tone.

“R-right okay hurry mom will leave us if you guys aren’t down stairs in 20.” Alex yelled as she retreated down stairs. Kara let out a soft laugh as she kissed Lena one more time and slid out of bed stopping for a second before she turned to Lena with a smile.

“Want to take a shower together babe?” Kara asked sweetly her voice was like pure honey to Lena’s ears.

“With you any day.” Lena said as she slid out of bed and followed Kara to the bathroom of course after Kara made sure everyone was down stairs. They managed to take a shower in 10 minutes even if they did get distracted once or twice with a few touches and some kisses. The both made it down stairs ready just in time to eat some breakfast Alex and Maggie just smirked at the two Eliza was to busy gathering her papers for work to notice the lack of morning conversation. After Kara and Lena cleaned their plates Kara rinsed them off and left them in the sink they all headed out and were at school minutes later.

Kara gave Lena a short breathless kiss not caring who was staring. She broke the kiss and promised to see Lena at lunch in their spot. The halls were filled with gawking students and even a few teachers. Lena just smiled like a love-struck puppy and headed to her class. Kara walked into her first block class where Alex stared her down with a smirk.

“That good huh?” Alex teased Kara blushed and lightly smacked her sister on the arm and let out a dazed sigh.

“Lena’s…. she’s something else Alex.” Kara said as she rested her chin on top of her hand. Alex let out a snort and smiled at her sister.

“So, you really love her huh… I’m glad I haven’t seen you this happy since you discovered birds…. Or swimming wait no since you discovered potstickers.” Alex said with a soft laugh Kara just smiled not caring that Alex was teasing her.

“Now we just need you to officially start dating Maggie and our group will be happy.” Kara said as she thought about the two being passed out on the couch together. Alex blushed and let out a small laugh before leaning over and whispering in Kara’s ear.

“Who says we aren’t dating already.” Alex said with a mischievous grin. Kara’s attention snapped to her sister a bright beaming smile on her face Kara held back the urge to squeal.

“No way when?” Kara asked excitedly.

“About a week ago you have been so wrapped up in Lena you didn’t even notice.” Alex said with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Really wow a-are you happy. I’m happy you guys are so cute together.” Kara asked as she went off slightly her cheeks beginning to ach dully at the essive smiling.

“Of course, I’m happy Kar…. Hey maybe we should all go on a double date one of these nights.” Alex said a smile gracing her lips as she spoke softly to avoid being yelled at by the math teacher. 

Kara just nodded as she noticed the teacher was looking in their direction. The day flew by and before Kara knew it it was lunch time and she was practically bouncing at the thought of having lunch with Lena she sat herself down in their spot and waited a few short minutes before Lena was joining her a matching smile on her face she sat and leaned in kissing Kara sweetly.

“Hey babe how has your day been?” Lena asked as she stared into blue pools her heart swelling.

“It has been a good day but now that you’re here it's even better…. hey guess what.” Kara said with a giant grin.

“What.” Lena laughed when Kara all but bounced as she started talking.

“Alex and Maggie are dating too!” Kara said excitedly, and Lena let out a small laugh.

“Oh, really that’s awesome I’m happy for them but honestly I can’t ever think about anyone else but you so I’m happy for them but I’m ecstatic for us.” Lena said her eyes shining with warmth and happiness. They happily ate lunch kissing before heading off to the rest of their classes for the day. 

A few hours later.

The girls were on their way home talking amongst themselves Kara and Lena completely oblivious to the world around them they had arrived at home and Kara went to work making dinner for everyone. Lena headed upstairs to work on her college classes followed by her seemingly never-ending pile of homework. Kara brought Lena a plate and a tea sitting down next to her girlfriend as she beamed and leaned in and kissed Lena on the cheek as she ate. After an hour and stuffing her face she was done Lena Raised her arms over her head in a stretch Kara took this opportunity to wrap her arms around Lena from behind pulling her close Lena let out a small laugh and turned her head to kiss Kara deeply.

They lost themselves in their little make out session that was until Kara’s hearing picked up on distressed citizens. Lena frowned at the blonde who paused mid kiss. 

“I have to go there is trouble I promise ill be careful babe.” Kara said as she gave Lena a kiss and was gone in a flash. Lena blinked and let out a small sigh smiling at Kara’s hero side.

Kara showed up at the distress sight a few minutes later it wasn’t nearly as bad as last time as Kara managed to arrive before anyone could be hurt. She saw a female figure that looked exactly like herself her face slightly darker and her eyes completely black.

“Stop what you’re doing you’re hurting these people why?” Kara yelled at her doppelganger.

“I no hurt I help. You hurt you bad.” The girl said her speech broken and slightly odd. Kara furrowed her brows at the insinuation.

“I’m not bad I don’t hurt people I save them who are you?” Kara asked right before the other girl picked up a car and prepare to Launch it at Kara.

“I am bizarro I am good you are bad.” Bizarro said as she hurled the car at Kara. Kara’s eyes widened as she caught the car that still had people inside she sat the car down gently just before bizarro flew straight at her punching her hard in her stomach Kara let out a cry of pain and spit blood from her mouth. She managed to Kick bizarro off her and prompted the girl to follow her to a less populated area. Bizarro launched at her again and spewed fire breath as she came in contact with Kara. Kara took a deep breath and blew as hard as she could nullifying the flame breath from the other girl. Kara was sent a few feet back and managed to break the battle of power by super speeding off to the right.

Bizarro shot her ice vision and managed to freeze Kara in place for a few moments long enough to launch a physical attack to her body Kara took a few hard punches to the face before she managed to break out of the ice that encased her feet.

Kara’s vision was blurring slightly before she managed to punch the bizarro and send her flying. Bizarro never came back she disappeared. A few minutes later a beaten and bruised Kara flew in her window and collapsed on her bed room floor Lena was horrified at the stated the blonde was in she rushed to her side and yelled for Alex who showed up only seconds later.

“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!” Alex yelled her face wide in panic at the sight of her beaten little sister.

“I-I don’t know she said she heard a disturbance and she was gone that was half an hour ago she just showed up looking like this.” Lena said as she pulled the bloodied Kryptonian to her feet along with Alex’s help she managed to get he to the bed.

“Ka-Kara what the hell did you get yourself into?” Alex sighed as she helped Lena pull off Kara’s disguise.

“Kara baby I need you to stay awake p-please.” Lena begged softly her voice filled with concern. 

“Kara I have to call Clark I need to know how to help you I need to know what to do.” Alex said as she pulled out her phone this caused Kara to shoot up to a sitting position her face black and blue.

“N-no Alex I need to take care of this one on m-my own.” Kara protested as her words came out slightly mumbled from the rapidly swelling fat lip. Alex let out a frustrated sigh as she looked her sister over taking a moment to think before she put her phone down.

“F-fine but what can we do to help you?” Alex asked her voice still full of concern.

“T-take me ou-outside n-naked I n-need the sun.” Kara said Alex’s face turned pale and Lena’s turned red as she shook her head.

“Why would I do that you look like shit and I don’t want to see you naked.” Alex said.

“F-fine Lena help me strip and t-then take me to t-the roof.” Kara said with a heavy sigh.

“B-but why do you need to be naked?” Lena asked her heart pounding in her chest and her stomach twisting in anger at who or whatever hurt her girlfriend.

“The s-solar radiation wi-will help me h-heal an-and the more skin e-exposed the more I absorb.” Kara said as she started stripping the best she could Alex sighed and went to exit the room before she paused.

“I'll make you some food Lena make sure your careful with her.” Alex said as she finally left the room the only sound a click from the door being closed shut behind her. Lena swallowed and helped Kara strip the rest of the way and helped her out onto the roof the sun was thankfully on the right side of the house Kara Lied down on her back and started feeling the radiation soak into her skin.

Lena was in awe as she watched Kara’s cuts fade into bruises and watched as Kara’s lip reverted to normal size Kara finally opened both eyes and gave a weak smile to Lena. Lena let out a relieved sigh as Kara laid there for a good hour before the sun started setting. Kara wasn’t completely healed but it looks like she just got into a minor scrape instead of a full on fight she had a small bruise on her left eye and a bigger more tender black and blue bruise on her side. Kara stood this time by herself as she made her was inside she went and took a quick shower after she was showered and dressed she made her way to her bed Lena was following close behind as Alex came in with a plate of food piled high with pot stickers and pizza Kara wasted no time shoveling the food into her mouth even Alex was impressed at the speed Kara ate.

“Well at least you don’t look like you went ten rounds with a bear now you look like you fought a cow and the cow won.” Alex said with a slight laugh Kara just smiled slightly as she took a drink from the bottle of water Alex had brought up earlier.

“MMM but you see the cow is currently nursing a very injured utter.” Kara joked Alex let out a snort and Lena just watched horrified they were joking so soon after Kara had her ass handed to her.

“You both scare me sometimes.” Lena said in a serious tone. Kara looked at her softly and slouched at the fact she had worried Lena.

“Well i'll leave you two to it and you’re lucky I won’t tell mom or call Clark but if you come home like that again i'll let Lena do it.” Alex said the threat obviously worked because Kara swallowed hard and her eyes went wide. Alex laughed and exited Kara’s room leaving the two girls to talk.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets upset with Kara. Kara feels bad and compromises. Lena Alex and Maggie make a phone call. Lena's gonna need a little help for what she's about to attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter i really barely ever sleep anymore i swear any way comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy! :)

Kara and Lena were left in silence as Alex left Lena took the time to think about her words carefully as she was disappointed and a little upset her girlfriend came home bloody and bruised. She sat there calmly as Kara continued to eat. They stayed quiet for a while before Lena finally let out a sigh along with a frown.

“I cannot be mad at you for helping people but…. I can however be upset and disappointed because you weren’t careful you have to stop charging in like a bull in a china shop your going to end up killing yourself one of these day from lack of self-preservation Kara.” Lena said as she looked into big blue eyes Kara heard the worry and concern in Lena’s voice she swallowed her mouthful of food before she pulled the younger girl into a warm hug placing a kiss to her temple.

“You’re right babe I should have been more careful I am sorry…… besides at least now I know she is basically the exact opposite of me if I’m not mistaken Clark has dealt with some one like this before if it would make you feel better I will ask for his advice….not his help but his advice this is my fight not his besides I need to handle things on my own I’m not going to call Clark every time things get a little to rough for me.” Kara said softly compromising to reassure Lena she would be more careful. 

“You better make sure you can handle it before you go in for another fight Kara……. I refuse to lose you to your own personal agenda…. I just found you don’t make me feel that pain like all others have.” Lena said softly her eyes full of tears. Kara cupped the younger girls’ cheeks and looked deep into glossy green eyes.

“You. are. not. losing me. I promise.” Kara said slowly her voice full of determination and her eyes full of love and understanding Lena let out a breath in relief and rest her hands on Kara’s wrists. The blonde stroked away the tears that had slipped from the brunettes’ eyes Kara placed soft kisses to Lena’s forehead then her nose finally followed by a short sweet kiss to her lips. Lena let out a soft laugh and then spoke in a teasing tone.

“Besides after the other night I’m ruined for anyone else id have to be a prude old lady if I were to loose you and god I would go totally insane.” Kara just laughed softly at Lena’s line of thinking pulling the girl into another longer kiss pulling away a few minutes later with a grin.

“I suppose I am pretty amazing huh…. But so are you and honestly id rather not go out getting my ass handed to me there are much more pleasurable ways to die.” Kara said with a gleam in her eye Lena blushed and swatted softly at the blonde’s arm. 

“Don’t push it babe. Now I believe you need to rest but the first thing your doing when we get home tomorrow is calling Clark and I will be right next to you, so I can take the information into account on my own…. Hell, maybe I could even help you out I am a genius after all.” Lena said her mood vastly improved.

“Of course, I will do anything you ask I am after all In love with you so how could I ever deny a gorgeous woman AKA you anything.” Kara said a small smirk playing on her lips as she set her now empty plate aside and laid down pulling the younger girl down with her, so she could spoon her from behind. Lena let out a content sigh along with a small hum when Kara put her arm around her and intertwined their fingers. Lena pulled their joined fingers up to her mouth and kissed each of Kara’s knuckles the blonde smiled and placed a kiss to the younger girl’s hair. 

They laid there in complete silence for a while before Lena heard a soft snore coming from behind her she smiled to herself and laid there for a few more minutes before she pulled herself from the blonde and joined Alex and Maggie downstairs. She saw the too sucking face contently on the couch, so she cleared her throat to get their attention.

“Alex may I talk to you for a minute?” Lena asked the older girl stood and made her way to Lena with a slight blush.

“What’s up?” 

“I need to speak to Clark I managed to get Kara to agree to ask for his advice, but I need a favor from him so could you please give me his number?” Lena asked softly glancing over at Maggie who was contently watching tv waiting patiently for Alex to return. Alex noticed Lena’s slightly hushed voice and glances to Maggie she let out a soft chuckle and place her hand on Lena’s shoulder with a small squeeze.

“Don’t worry she knows and yes I will gladly give you his number, but I want to listen in.” Alex said with a bright smile. They sauntered over to the couch Alex pulled out her phone and dialed Clark putting it on speaker. Lena worried slightly but then remembered the blonde slept like a freaking rock things rarely ever woke her up.

The phone was answered after 3 rings Alex hoped she hadn’t disturbed him while he played superhero.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite red headed cousin. What’s up Alex?” Clark asked his voice cheerful. Alex let out a soft sigh followed by a small smile.

“Well It’s not just me here I have Maggie and Lena here as well Kara is sleeping we uh actually had a few questions for you…. advice if you will.” Alex informed. 

“Of course, I am always willing to help Hello Maggie and Hello Lena it’s been a while…. so, what is this advice you need?” Clark inquired as Alex chewed on her lip for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and speaking.

“Well I would like to know about a certain ex super villain you took down not too long ago.”

“Well which one was it I uhm seem to gain a new villain almost every week.” Clark said with a small laugh.

“It was the one who spoke weird and had the complete polar opposite of your powers how did you defeat him?” Lena asked her voice strong and filled with hope.

“Oh, you mean bizarro…. Well I used blue kryptonite it was his equivalent to green kryptonite.” Clark said with a slight tone of pride in his voice.

“Was he human or an alien that had a serious case of amnesia?” Maggie asked her voice laced with wonder.

“He was in fact although we never found who was responsible for the experimentation on the poor guy.”

The 3 women all simultaneously let out and oh Clark furrowed his brow and took a second before he decided to ask why they wanted to know. It took everything in Lena not to relent filling him in instead she settled on a half-truth.

“Well Kara had been wondering speaking of you will most likely get a call from her tomorrow she was fascinated with the polar opposite experiment.” Lena said Alex looked at her with a knowing look deciding to call her on it after they ended the call with Clark.

“Well I will be more than happy to hear from her uhm h-how’s she doing I mean I know it’s only been a few days since she was here, but I really do want to keep tabs on her better…. Lois kind of chewed me out the other day after Kara did let me tell you my cousin is scary when you make her mad but not nearly as scary as Lois when she gets mad…. Which isn’t a lot or all that often.” Clark said with a laugh.

“She’s doing better I’m just glad you two talked I was so worried about her when she wasn’t here.” Lena said softly a hint of sadness in her voice.

“Well I know she will continue to be taken care of if she has you by her side Lena. Any way I’m sorry guys but uhm duty calls if you need anything else just give me a call bye.” Clark said as he hung up the phone taking off to save his city yet again.

The 3 girls all looked from one to another until Alex decided that she needed to take a quick trip to the garage out back. She activated Kara’s pod and looked up the word Kryptonite luckily, she knew just enough Kryptonese to get the information she needed. She looked up the chemical compound for kryptonite an took it inside for Lena to look over…… the younger girl understood it almost instantly a slight frown on her face with just exactly how she would go about making the polar opposite composite and testing it she needed help.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena reveals she and Winn's project. Alex and Maggie have sex? sort of Kara and Lena hear and decide to Challenge them to a scream off. SMUTTTTTTT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is mainly Alex and Maggie smut. Sorry its been a few days and no update im working on a project with vincent any ways comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy!:)

It had been a week and still no sight of the superpowered opposite. Kara had been training hard pushing herself everyday after school to test the limits of her power. Lena was always surprised when the blonde came home and was covered in dirt and damp from the moisture in the clouds. Today was no different Kara came in and all but stripped immediately just walking around her room rooting for clothes and a towel to take a shower she would shower and walk in smelling of flowers and flop down on the bed tiredly next to the younger girl. Lena had gotten use to it she’d just smile at the blonde and run her fingers through her hair as she read or finished her homework. Kara would always pass out for a few hours until Eliza got home then she would sit straight up and head down for food when called. Lena couldn’t help but feel her heart swell every time the blonde was around her. They had ate and made there way back upstairs Kara taking her normal position on the bed this time Lena didn’t pick her boo back up she had lied down and turned her attention to the blonde with a small smile.

“Something on your mind beautiful?” Kara asked softly as she kissed Lena on the nose. Lena scrunched her nose in response and would smile brightly at the blonde.

“I feel like I haven’t really seen you all week… how are you… how is your training going?” Lena asked softly the blonde giving her a sympathetic look as she played with the younger girl’s hair.

“it’s been good my uncles A.I has been teaching me a lot… how have you been I’m sorry I’ve been kind of distant lately it-it’s just this whole bizarro thing getting to me a little nothing I can’t handle I just haven’t seen her all week.” Kara asked and apologized as she kissed the back of Lena’s hand causing Lena to smile at the loving gesture.

“Well I’ve been doing my work and research I believe I have come up with a solution to your bizarro girl problem…. now don’t get mad but I had some help.” Lena said as she sat up from the bed and reached down into her bag and pulled out a bright blue and shining crystal. Kara felt a surge of power when she touched it her eyes brows crinkling together.

“Y-you made this but h-how and who helped you?” Kara asked as she looked into her girl friends’ eyes. Lena nodded and swallowed as she prepared to go into explanation for the blonde.

“Well uhm you see I uhm had Alex call Clark and don’t worry I only asked for advice knowing he had dealt with the same type of alien or clone or what have you I didn’t let I’m know anything. Alex had a bright idea after hanging up she came back with blue prints and Winn and I have been going over to my house after school and working on creating it I didn’t chance doing it here incase it backfired my house has a small lab in the basement and i'll show it to you one of these days anyway we came up with this and it’s the exact opposite from the green Kryptonite. It helps you without hurting you, but it will hurt the bizarro girl…. not enough to kill her but definitely enough to subdue her and take her to the proper authorities.” Lena explained her voice slightly worried on how Kara would react. Kara nodded and took in a deep breath chewing the inside of her cheek as she processed everything. Finally, Kara let out a small sigh followed by a smile leaning in and kissing Lena gently.

“Thank you…. I know you wanted to help and I’m glad you did but next time let me know please I could never ever forgive myself if something would have happened to the two of you.” Kara said softly as she looked into deep green eyes. Lena nodded and ran her fingers through the older girl’s hair.

“Never change Kara please I love you so much and I love that you worry and care but remember so do I and I fully intend on doing whatever I can to make sure you are safe.” Lena said her eyes starting to well up with tears. Kara smiled and nodded agreeing to never change.

“Also, date night tomorrow it's Friday and I would really love to spend full night with my girlfriend.” Lena said her voice ferm not taking no for an answer Kara nodded and kissed the raven-haired girl softly on the forehead.

Meanwhile Alex and Maggie’s room.

Maggie and Alex were in the middle of a heated make out session allowing their hands to explore Maggie had been taking it slow with Alex out of respect and knowledge that she had never been with another woman like herself. Maggie had been pushed to the edge multiple times in the last week they would always go as far and kissing and exploring hands but tonight Maggie couldn’t take it Alex slipped a hand under Maggie’s shirt and began massaging her breast gaining a low groan from the younger girl. Maggie arched into the touch her hips bucking up at nothing. Maggie broke the kiss and pulled away with a frustrated huff.

“A-Alex I uhm I can’t continue to keep doing this I mean if I were a dude I would have some major blue balls right now I uhm i-if your going to continue I think we should uhm try to ease you into going farther.” Maggie said as Alex looked at her in confusion before Maggie’s words registered. Alex blushed hard and she let out a small laugh.

“B-but I ha-haven’t been with a woman before Maggie I uhm I don’t want to suck.” Alex said blushing harder at the admittance. Maggie nodded with a soft understanding dimpled smile.

“Alex, I know wh-why don’t you let me help you I uhm promise you wont suck.” Maggie offered. Alex face lit up and she nodded slightly. Maggie had shifted so she was straddling Alex she looked down at the older girl her eyes hooded and her breath hitching at the look of want in Alex’s eyes. Maggie leaned down and whispered in the other girls ear her breath hot and sending electrical surge’s down Alex’s body.

“How about I show you what I like to be done to me and then you can show me what you like to be done to you if at any point you can’t handle it just let me know and I’ll stop.” Maggie whispered softly as she kissed down Alex’s jaw to her neck. Alex let out a soft whimper and a nod as she let Maggie continue.

“O-okay.” Alex huffed out her voice catching when she felt a warm hand slip under the fabric of her shirt. Maggie smiled and palmed at Alex’s breast causing her to moan slightly under the touch. Maggie took her time to worship both of Alex’s breast as best she could with clothing in the way she kissed Alex fervently and slid her leg between Alex’s legs to rest gently on her center Alex groaned at the slight pressure Maggie pushed down lightly causing Alex to moan and bite her lip her body on fire from the attention. Maggie slowly shifted her weight against Alex causing her to gasp and moan Maggie swallowed every sound Alex was making before too long both women were wet and gasping into their kisses. Maggie finally sat up and began to undress herself leaning down and kissing Alex quickly before saying softly.

“You feel good right now wait until we are both naked Alex.” Maggie whispered in a low and seductive tone. Alex bit her lip and watched with interest as Maggie pulled off her shirt and bra standing to take her shorts and underwear off. Alex couldn’t help but stare at a completely naked Maggie. Maggie smiled and looked to Alex who was frozen and biting her lip.

“Well you going to join me Danvers or am I the one who will have to strip you.” Maggie said with a knowing smirk.

Alex shot up and Maggie laughed at the other girl’s eagerness all signs of anxiety and hesitation gone replaced by want and wonder. After about 3 minutes both women were naked Maggie was repositioning herself on top of Alex and slotting her leg between Alex’s groaning at the wet feeling that hit her leg she bit her lip and looked at Alex her pupils blown. Alex waited no time pulling Maggie down into a wet breathy kiss. Maggie moaned into Alex’s mouth as she felt the other girls tongue invade her mouth. Maggie ground down onto Alex’s sex causing Alex to moan quite loudly Maggie quickly swallowed the moan in her kiss. They continued to kiss and grind on one another until Maggie kissed her way down Alex’s neck pulling her perky nipple into her mouth and sucking gently Alex hasped and bucked up into Maggie’s thigh. Maggie shifted her leg from between Alex’s and slid off to the side as she continued to suck and nibble at Alex’s soft mound and perky nipple. She moved her hand slowly down Alex’s body to her core swiping a finger through slick folds this caused Alex to jolt up slightly and kiss Maggie harder. Maggie smirked into their kiss and slowly circled Alex’s clit with the pad of her index finger. Alex moaned and broke their kiss moving her head off to the side enjoying the new feeling of fingers on her clit.

“mhmmmmmm d-do i-it m-mag-Maggie.” Alex whined out her voice soft but her breathing heavy. Maggie smirked and inserted one finger as she played with Alex’s clit slowly pumping in and out of Alex’s warm sex Alex gasped and bucked up her head spinning at the feeling. Maggie knew Alex wouldn’t take long, so she inserted another finger and curled them to hit her g-spot causing Alex to bite back a scream as her eyes rolled back closed. Maggie smirked at the sexy sight biting her lip as she slowly pushed Alex to her breaking point. Maggie moaned at how wet Alex was for her she pumped her fingers a little fast and after a few minutes Alex threw he head back and began moaning lowly.   
Maggie knew Eliza had left again but that Left the thought that Kara and Lena would hear them she decided she didn’t care and she thrusted once more the red-head trembling and gushing juices she scratched at Maggie’s back repeating her name over like a mantra her breaths coming in quick bursts and her walls clenching around Maggie’s fingers. Maggie pumped her fist up in the air in her mind at the victory of making Alex come. She rolled off Alex and decided to take care of herself while Alex caught her breath. Alex watched her as she relaxed and managed her breath. Maggie moaned when she entered herself her fingers pumping at a moderate speed she cracked her eye and looked towards Alex who was watching her intently her chest still heaving but her eyes trained on Maggie’s body. After a minute Maggie was being touched by Alex her breasts being palmed and her nipple being sucked Alex took the opportunity to help Maggie out. This knocked Maggie over her edge causing her to gasp and moan loudly as her legs shook and her orgasm came hard. Both women paused Maggie breathing hard and Alex resting her head in the crook of Maggie’s neck it was silent for a few minutes before Alex let out a soft chuckle.

“T-that wa-was so hot and m-my god you are amazing with your fingers.” Alex said her voice rough and her eyes closed. Maggie smirked and took in a deep breath.

“You think I’m good with my fingers wait until my tongue is down there.” Maggie said her voice slightly teasing but her face serious.

Back in Kara and Lena’s room.

Kara’s face went bright red and Lena let out a small laugh asking what was up. Kara just shook her head and buried her face in her pillow. After about 10 minutes of poking and   
prodding finally Kara sat up and looked at Lena with an awkward smile.

“I-I uhm have sup-super hearing and uh I just heard Maggie and Alex….. you know.” Kara said with a squeak. Lena just shook her head and smiled.

“Kara you were the only one who just heard all of that. Are you okay?” Lena asked shifting uncomfortably.

“I um it ki-kind of turned me on.” Kara answered shyly. Lena smirked and pushed the blonde down kissing her hard pulling away a moment later.

“You weren’t the only one…. Why don’t we give them a taste of their own medicine why don’t you make me scream Kara?” Lena said with a mischievous look and a seductive tone.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kara and Lena do their best personal imitation of Alex and Maggie. Kara takes one steamy shower with a very relaxing out come.  
> Lena and Maggie plan to treat the Danvers sisters with a thank you dinner but something pulls the younger danvers away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey you wonderful people i am so sorry i has been a few days my life has been dramatic i suppose and extremely busy i will be back to a regular stream of updates starting today. any way sorry to keep you all waiting most of this chapter is smut but i know you all should like it. As always comments and Kudos are always welcome hope you all enjoy! :)

Kara had Lena writhing under her not even ten minutes later Kara’s fingers were buried inside of Lena her mouth firmly attached to Lena’s nipple. Lena was moaning loudly only moments away from coming undone under the blonde’s motions and attention.

“K-Kara im gonna-.” Lena was no longer able to speak as Kara adjusted her fingers and sped up her pace just a little above human creating the vibrating sensation that quickly had the younger girl gasping loudly and moaning wantonly. Lena stretched her neck back and exposed the pale skin that her hair had been hiding Kara took full advantage and latched on nibbling and sucking lightly Lena couldn’t resist and came hard.

“Fuckk Kara!” Lena gasped and let a little stifled scream out as her body was wracked with a wave of pure bliss her fingers and toes curled her head not moving from its position and her back arching forward. Kara smiled smugly into Lena’s neck as she slowed her pace and helped Lena ride out her orgasm that seemed to last forever as the waves of pleasure ebbed away Lena closed her eyes and let out a long breath her body finally relaxing into the pleasurable content feeling. Kara removed her fingers from Lena’s sex and slid down, so she could lick the remnants up causing Lena to twitch and moan again against the blonde. Kara licked until the arousal and wetness was gone eventually sliding back up the younger girls’ lax body.

“Was that goo-” Kara was cut off by a soft banging on her door.

“Monkey see monkey do it wasn’t a challenge you two.” Alex’s voice sounded softly from the other side of the door Kara smiled.

“Yeah well maybe you two should have been quiet or hell gave me a little heads up…. It’s your fault you know.”

“Yeah yeah whatever goodnight.” Alex said her voice getting softer as she walked back down the hallway to her room. Kara had turned her attention back to the younger girl her face softening into a look of adoration for Lena. The younger girl had fallen asleep the orgasm doing obvious wonders for her Kara couldn’t help but smile as she watched her girlfriend sleep the steady rise and fall of her chest the soft but rhythmic beating of her heart Kara reached up and brushed the dark raven trusses from Lena’s beautiful relaxed face. 

Kara felt a little creepy staring at her girlfriend while she slept but she couldn’t help it Kara felt as though Lena held her world with in those soft pale hands of hers. Kara bent down and placed a soft loving kiss to Lena’s cheek prompting the younger girl to smile in her sleep. Kara was wide awake not able to pull her gaze from Lena. The only thing that seemed to exist at that moment in time was the woman fast asleep next to her. Kara eventually managed to pull herself from the Luthor and roll softly out of bed she had decided on a shower being her sleepless salvation. Kara slipped from the room wearing her blue fluffy robe and slipped into the bathroom she closed the door and started the water letting the robe fall from her tanned skin she slipped into the warm inviting water Kara could barely feel but registered the relaxing feeling of the steady stream cascading down her naked body eventually Kara let her mind focus on the previous events from moments ago her hand snaking down her body and fining purchase on her own still throbbing clit. Kara applied slight pressure and began to make a small tight circled motion moaning softly a moment later as Kara felt her arousal become more known again at the action. 

Kara used her free hand and groped at her own soft supple breast and began massaging as she went faster in her movement. Kara felt a tingle building from low in her core she needed more the hunger growing as she decided to forego playing with her breast and moving her free hand down to insert two fingers into her own warm heat she propped one foot up on the side of the tub as she began to thoroughly fuck herself on her own fingers. Kara’s arousal began to drip down her thigh as she felt the signs of her impending orgasm mounting. She had been so focused on her own sex she hadn’t heard the door to the bathroom open and close she hadn’t heard the shower curtain ruffle as Lena had entered. The only thing she was registering at that moment was the need to come undone. Lena startled Kara as she kissed at the blonde’s neck Kara jumped slightly at the new presence but relaxed when she focused on the familiar heartbeat of her girlfriend. 

“Let me give you a hand love.” Lena whispered softly to the blonde as she kissed her neck Kara couldn’t answer she nodded and took the fingers that were working at her clit and grabbed Lena’s hand and moved it to replace them. Kara came undone after a few moments with Lena’s help gasping hard and moaning softly Lena pulled Kara into a long and languid kiss as Kara removed her fingers moving to cup the younger girls face. Kara’s body was finally relaxed and her core no longer screaming for release.

“Thank you that was um a surprise I thought you were asleep.”

“I had been, but I rolled over and felt your place next to me to be empty and worried slightly until I heard the shower.” Lena answered as she stepped under the warm stream of water pulling Kara along with her.

“I am sorry if I had known you would have missed me so soon I would have waited till morning to shower. But I cannot say I am not sad you decided to join.” Kara remarked as she spun Lena around to face the shower faucet and began to help the younger girl shower.

They had finished their shower after a few minutes completely relaxed and washed free of any grime and sweat from earlier. They wrapped themselves in towels and robes and made their way back to bed not bothering to dress they sunk into the sheets and wrapped themselves comfortably around one another lazily and blissfully kissing as they eventually drifted off to sleep.

The weekend after.

It was the start of the weekend school going by in a blink of an eye the girls found themselves walking hand in hand back to the Danvers residence. Quickly Maggie pulled Alex and Kara’s attention to the living room as Lena snuck off to the kitchen. Maggie and Lena had devised a plan for the sisters Maggie would distract and entertain and Lena’s job was to prepare a nice high-grade meal as a thank you for the kindness and love she and Maggie had received from them.

Kara was missing Lena’s presence and managed to sneak away from the other two who decided that sucking face. She wandered into the kitchen following Lena’s steady heartbeat and soft humming Kara smiled from the entry way as she watched Lena stir a pot and add a few seasonings as she continued blissfully unaware of the blonde goof’s presence. After a few minutes Kara had decided to make her way over to the younger girl and wrap her arms around her Lena jumped slightly as she felt the warm embrace but quickly relaxed into the blonde’s arms.

“You’re supposed to be in the Living room with the other two.” Lena said softly as she placed a lid on the simmering pot and turned around wrapping her arms around the blonde’s neck. Kara smiled nodded and Leaned down to kiss Lena softly on the lips.

“I know but they are currently having an impressive make out session and it just made me miss you so here I am.”

“I see so you missed me… Kara I do not know what I did to deserve you but my god I am glad. I’m sorry I left you with the star struck lovers.” Lena said with a smile only for it to fade as she watched Kara’s face turn grim and her body to straighten Lena had come to realize the blondes sudden change in demeanor meant she had heard someone in distress Lena furrowed her brow but gave the blonde a soft smile.

“Go but promise you will take the blue k with you incase it’s bizarro.” Lena said as she kissed the blonde again. Kara nodded and returned Lena’s kiss disappearing a moment later. Lena stood there frozen her heart racing in worry as her girlfriend was off to save someone else.

“Be careful my love.” Lena said softly as she shook herself from her place and turned back to her cooking the worry settling in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry it was a short chapter i just had to update with something like i said before the updates will fall back to regular intervals now.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets her ass beat once again and is saved by the blue kryptonite and clark. Lena breaks up with Kara out of worry for losing her. We find out about a certain unnamed government help. Kara is forever thankful to Maggie for going with Lena so she has a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well then the story picks up bizarro is officially out of the way and Kara has to cope with being stubborn and self sacrificing. i have no idea why i just wrote angst but jesus christ i couldn't help it anyway comments and Kudos are always welcome i hope you all Enjoy!:)

Kara heard Lena’s hushed plea for her to be careful Kara steeled herself for the sigh she was about to be met with the distress had come from you guessed it bizarro terrorizing the quiet little town wreaking havoc over anything she could get her hands on she was burning anything and everything along with tearing cars in half she looked furious like someone or something was pushing her to destroy. Kara eventually caught her eye, and, in a blink, Kara had been thrown into a building crashing through 3 stories until she came to a full stop on the hard cement below. Kara was up in an instant and already taking off full force landing a hard punch to bizarro’s face causing the cheap clone to crash through a few empty cars and coming to a stop denting in a train car.

“Why do you keep attacking?” Kara yelled as she eyed the clone from a yard or two away bizarro said nothing she stood shaking off the pebbles and dust from the destruction. The clone let out a loud roar as she flung herself at Kara her strength easily over powering the Kryptonian. They locked hands pushing each other back as they fought for dominance. 

The next thing Kara knew she was taking a hard boot to the gut her breath leaving her body on impact bizarro picked the blonde up and took off up in the sky Kara was struggling to keep consciousness at the sudden lack of air and climbing altitude the only thing running through her mind at that moment was the flash of blue she had forgotten she stuffed into her pocket she pulled it out just as the clone turned and started their descent to the world below.

“I truly am sorry I have to do this.” Kara huffed out as she pulled the blue stone out and stabbed the bizarro in the shoulder the clone let out a cry in anguish and plummeted into the ground taking Kara along with her the next thing the blonde remembers is hitting the solid ground and passing out with a weight on top of her.

Kara had awoke a few hours later in her room to Lena talking on the phone Kara still had her eyes closed her body aching all over she was spent her powers blown which she found out only moments after waking up she had been straining to over hear Lena’s phone call but nothing she tried to focus on her girlfriends heartbeat but still nothing Kara let out a soft sigh that went unheard by everyone in the room thankfully. Kara eventually succumbed to the void of sleep and darkness again for a few more hours.

The next time Kara awoke it had been the middle of the night her head killing her and her body less weaker than earlier she had been able to actually move without the pain from before she cracked her eyes open and let out a relieved sigh when she found she was alone she shuffled from under the blanket and made her way from her room and heading to the bathroom she opened the door and switched on the light. She turned and ran the water to wash her face free of sleep but froze when she saw her face in the mirror she had a split lip a severely swollen eye and a bruise covering half of her face. Kara gently reached up and traced the split lip wincing when she felt the pain of the feather light touch Kara dropped her hand and let out a long sigh as she washed her hands and carefully dabbed at her face. She finished and returned to her room only to be met with a upset and wide eyed Lena.

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!” Lena yelled as the blonde entered closing the door and moving to take her place in bed but settling for sitting on the edge of it instead. Kara cringed at the harsh tone Lena had used. Kara bowed her head in defeat at the anger flashing in her girlfriend’s eyes.

“I swear if it hadn’t been for Clark you would have been dead…….” Lena went quiet for a moment a small sob slipping from her mouth as she bit back tears. Kara lifted her head to meet the gaze of stormy green eyes clouded by unshed tears. Kara reached out to Lena and tried to comfort her but was shocked when Lena withdrew. Lena stood and stared down into blue eyes her heart shattering with the next words that fell from her mouth.

“I-I need t-time Kara that’s the second time I have almost lost you in a month i-I can’t right now okay.” Lena said as she ran out of the room the door all but slamming behind her Kara let out a broken sob and hung her head once again the weight of everything piling up on her. She didn’t know how long she stayed sitting like that she assumed it had been quite a while because the next person to come talk to her was Alex along with Maggie and Clark trailing behind her.

“I’m glad you’re not dead…. Because now I can kill you myself you had us worried Kara.” Alex said hotly as she controlled the tone in her voice. Kara sobbed and lifted her head the tears streaming down her face. Kara couldn’t say a word her whole world had just been ripped from her and her heart beating brokenly in her chest Clark was the next one to speak his voice soft and full of concern but still full of disappointment.

“Kara you shouldn’t have taken off like that…. You should have notified me, so I could be on watch and help if needed… I know you feel like you have to prove something but you are allowed to be strong and ask for help as well Len-”

“Lena was fucking destroyed Kara she saw you beaten and broken, and she went catatonic.” Maggie cut in finishing off Clarks passive aggressive speech.

“She was quiet after she called Winn…. oh yeah he is not exactly happy either Kara Clark only arrived because he had been headed to the fortress and decided to stop you got lucky!” Alex said her face hard and her arms crossed over her chest. Maggie reached up and rested a hand on Alex’s forearm trying to visibly hold Alex together knowing her show of anger was just a wall she used to with hold her tears and sadness. Clark was quiet for a few minutes fixing his glasses and sending off a text to who Kara assumed to be Lois he cleared his throat and stepped forward kneeling next to his cousin a soft hopeful look on his face. Clark reached up and rested his hand on the blonde’s shoulders prompting her to raise her head once again to look at him.

“Look you blew your powers out it happens, but I promise you will be okay…… as for Lena give her time she was so worried Kara she loves you so much. Another thing I think I will be taking you on as a student so I may properly train you and help you build resistance and endurance so you have the necessary fighting styles for both offence and defense and uh maybe we could work on getting you a suit if you’d wish to continue…… but I will have one of my alien friends stationed here to help you out in case of emergency I would feel better and less stressed if you had someone else you could rely on for help.” Clark said his eyes never once leaving Kara’s the blonde nodded and leaned forward wrapping her arms around her cousin and sobbing into his shoulder her tears finally getting the best of her they all just stood there until Kara had managed to cry until she couldn’t cry anymore. 

Maggie stepped forward after the two Kryptonians pulled apart and sat next to the blonde pulling her in for her own quick hug her arms falling back to her lap a few moments later as she looked the blonde in the eyes.

“Look Lena wants to stay at her house for a while and as your sister’s girlfriend with nowhere to go but here I offered to stay with her and keep her company so please just take your time and listen to Clark Lena will come around eventually okay?” Maggie asked her brown eyes full of knowing and hope. Kara nodded along with a small sniffle and a thank you the Latina and her cousin exited the room leaving Alex and Kara to chat to themselves. Alex made her way to the bed and stopped to stand right next to her sister. Alex looked down at her younger sister her face still filled with hurt and anger but her body movements full of relief and understanding.

“What the hell were you thinking Kara….?” Alex asked softly as she let out a soft huff sitting down next to her sister. Kara swallowed hard and ran her hand through her hair she took a moment and thought about how to explain how she felt to her sister.

“Look Alex I couldn’t help it I uh guess the only think that was on my mind was the fact that if I hadn’t stopped her I could have lost all of you…. I was worried too believe me, but I couldn’t just sit back and not do anything.” Kara sighed out as she gave her sister a pained look. Alex sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and chewed on it for a moment before speaking.

“Kara, I get that, but you cannot go charging head first into danger when you know there is a possibility you could have been killed……” Alex said her face soft and her lips in a small frown.

“I know you want to save the world I know you want to play hero and protect us, but you need to realize your not alone look I love you but if you ever charge in again without thinking I will find a way to lock you in the basement.” Alex threatened the last part of her sentence causing both of the girls to giggle slightly. Alex was just about to hug her sister but stopped when Lena appeared in the doorway her eyes rimmed red and her face puffy from crying she didn’t say anything she made her way to her bag ignoring Kara and packing a few sets of clothes turning around for a moment taking in the blonde with a sad look and turning back to exit her room. Kara resolved into a puddle of tears and sobs clinging on to Alex for her der life. Maggie was next to appear in the doorway.

“We are going if you need me don’t hesitate to call babe same goes for you Kara……. Don’t worry i'll make sure she is safe.” Maggie said softly nodding when Alex said a quiet I love you and turning around to head down stairs and out of the house leaving just the sisters and Clark. Clark was currently downstairs on the couch talking to his contact. Alex went to get up, but Kara grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

“Th-thank you Alex I am so so so so sorry I worried all of you.” Kara apologized and let go when Alex nodded and suggested her to lay back and get sleep the faster he healed the faster things could go back to normal. Clark was off the phone and back upstairs a few moments later.

“We uh took bizarro to one of the governments holding facilities my contact runs so you no longer have to worry about her I uh have to get back to my own city please Kara call me if you need any help my contact will be in touch with you In a few days.” Clark informed with a soft goodbye and another hug he was off, and Kara was left alone in her room no Lena. Kara rolled over and all but cried herself to sleep the only thing she dreamed of was green eyes and black hair her heart breaking every second she dreamt.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is a worried mess she finds a surprise waiting for her Lena confesses some things and Kara she is well.... kara. just remember EVERYTHING HAPPENS FOR A REASON.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry i've been super busy one thing after another and i haven't exactly had time to update with personal life getting in the way anyway here you all go. comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy! :)

It had been a week and a half since Lena and Maggie had left the Danvers residence of course Maggie and Alex still saw each other after school almost every day or at least they would talk and text each other into the wee hours of the morning. Kara had met Clarks contact his name was J’onn he was a well-mannered last of his kind green Martian Kara was so excited when she had met for training earlier that week Clark introducing the two Kara was excited because she wasn’t just being trained by Clark but also by J’onn she grew to like the Martian fairly quickly as he helped Kara meditate and learn defensive stances that were normally only taught to the off spring of his race. Clark had seen Kara 3 times in the last week each time they flew up to the fortress and spent hours beating each other into the ground Alex though a few times that Clark had been too hard on Kara with seeing her sister with bruises and small healing cuts on her face and arms. After the first few training sessions she gave up worrying about Kara as she noticed Clark would start coming back with more and more injuries of his own. 

Kara was doing better her weaknesses no longer easy to exploit unless she was severely unfocused Kara had been so happy the first time she managed to make Clarks lip bleed. Clark had admitted that Kara was learning fast and he was happy when the blonde took the compliment but didn’t take her eyes off the prize she would come at him harder and push even him to his limits sometimes they had started to bond as a family with their training sessions and Kara would always be grateful for the ice cream or pot stickers they would stop for after a particularly long training session but see Kara’s attention today was focused on green eyes and black hair she couldn’t take her eyes off of Lena when they were in class or when they ate lunch Lena of course chose to sit with Maggie and Winn while James Lucy and Alex would sit with Kara it had been like that since the two had broken up and Kara was happy Maggie and Winn has taken Lena under their wings she was thankful that even after their break up she could count on someone having Lena’s back and not just make everything one sided.

Kara had gone through the rest of her day thinking about the younger girl her heart aching in her chest and her fingers burning to touch her she was slightly disappointed when she hadn’t seen Lena at gym she had asked Maggie what had been going on, but Maggie just shrugged and followed Alex. Kara chewed on her bottom lip as she finished tying her shoe and moped out to the field they had been playing flag foot ball the last week or so. Kara hung her head as she joined her team she was trying to shake the feeling that had sunk deep in her chest she focused her hearing to try and find Lena’s heartbeat but heard nothing so she shook herself with a slight worried look on her face Maggie noticed and decided to give the girl a little mercy to prevent her from ripping the town apart for the youngest and only Luthor.

“Hey Kar, you okay?” Maggie asked softly resting her hand gently on the blondes back. Kara shook her head slightly as she turned her blue eyes to the younger girl tears pooling in her eyes but not spilling over. Kara took a deep breath and wiped at her face before she finally spoke.

“I-I can’t he-hear her.” Kara said softly Maggie’s face twisted into confusion before she smiled softly recognition and a small look of victory passed her dark features Maggie schooled her face and decided not to point out the blondes slip up instead opting out and letting the blonde talk.

“Sh-she’s not here Maggie I am worried, and I just miss her so much I-I hate that I hurt her even if it was by accident...” Kara said her voice getting watery from the sobs and tears that were just being held back by a paper-thin layer of will. Maggie let out a soft sigh and pulled the blonde into a hug.

“Look Kara I am sure she is fine actually she has been down in her Lab an awful lot recently so maybe she just went home to tinker or hey maybe she decided to finally accept the college certificate she has been granted for officially completing her first college year.” Maggie said with a smile her tone light this made Kara beam in turn she looked back to Maggie with a happy look on her face.

“T-that’s amazing Maggie tell her well please tell her congratulations for me will you…. also, uhm thank you for sticking by her side she needs people right now more than I do.” Kara said her mood finally lighter at the possible explanations for Lena’s absence the tears finally willing themselves away and a smile adorning the blondes’ lips once again.

The gym class went by in a blur the rest of the day seemingly better now that Kara wasn’t worrying about something happening to the younger girl the thought of her being down in her lab gave the blonde a small smile. Kara arrived in her room to find a small envelope laying across her pillow her heart raced and she swallowed hard she took the envelope into her hands and sat on the edge of her bed taking a few minutes to debate opening it she wondered who it could be from but her mind screamed it was from Lena so Kara took a deep breath and opened the envelope slowly letting out a nervous sigh when she realized it was a letter written in complete Kryptonese her heart sank for a moment as she thought it had been from Kal but her heart almost burst through her chest as she read the first line of the letter.

 

My dearest Kara.

“I am sorry for the abrupt break up I just couldn’t live in a world you weren’t in you have made my life brighten dramatically you have filled it with love happiness and warmth. It is funny before you I never thought I knew what love was but then you showed up and made me drunk on the feeling you are so strong and caring for anyone and anything you have shown me what it is like to have a true family.”

Kara paused and wiped at the tear that broke itself free she smiled brightly and placed her hand on her chest to steady herself from the words written on the paper. She took a few minutes before she continued to read.

“I am sorry I had to do things the way I saw fit at that moment but seeing you hurt and weak was something that put me into overdrive I can’t stand seeing you so beaten and broken…. So i decided it was best to step away I haven’t let a day go by without thinking about you and falling asleep to the pictures of us on my phone those bright blue eyes and beaming happy smile the only things that float through my mind at night. You have my heart and always will with this all being said I have sort of been throwing myself into school and lab tinkering and honestly I believe I have a few things I need to show you but that is for another time right now all I can think about is asking you to be my date for prom I couldn’t stand to see you going with anyone else honestly and I know you must feel the same. Maggie tells me about how you are, and it makes my heart break that I ever left you I just needed time and space and to do something that could potentially make me feel better about all of your superheroing… as you noticed this is written in your native language… you're probably wondering how I learned well I asked Clark for a small favor the night I left and he pulled through with a holo crystal with the Kryptonian alphabet I wanted to learn a long time ago when you first told me about your planet and origins but I kept forgetting you…. have that effect on me. Any way sorry for rambling but uh Kara Zor-el Danvers would you do me the honors of attending our senior prom together?

P.S. just text me your reply I would like to hold off on being around you one on one until prom just to make sure I can handle the things I am going to show you…..

P.S.S I still love you and even if I broke up with you my feelings they have never changed.

Forever yours Lena Kieran Luthor.”

 

Kara couldn’t hold back the happy tears that slid down her face she couldn’t help the happy sobs that finally break free from her chest letting the tension and dark weight that had settled there to dissipate like it never had existed she wasted no time grabbing her phone and pulling the younger girls number up she wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled as she typed a simple yes to the other girl officially agreeing to be her prom date. 

Kara had soon darted from her room and down to where Alex was sitting next to Maggie on the couch both women looking up at her with curious looks on their faces Kara just took a second and beamed before she finally just let it rip her voice strong and full of cheer a sound the two hadn’t heard since her and Lena split.

“Lena asked me to prom!” Kara squealed as she all but jumped in her spot Alex’s eyes went wide and Maggie just smirked a knowing look passing over her features. Alex stood and pulled her younger sister into a hug beaming happily back at the blonde she pulled back and met blue shining eyes.

“It’s about fucking time she speaks to you she has been talking Maggie and I’s ears off. I'm glad she asked you and I am glad you’re not mopey any more jeez I swear I was gonna kick her butt if she let it go on for any longer.” Alex huffed as she separated from the blonde completely. Maggie got up and hugged Kara as well.

“See I told you not to worry little Danvers I am happy you are feeling better.” Maggie said sincerity showing on her face. Kara couldn’t help but to let out a little giggle and jump once more in excitement before it hit her.

“Wait What the hell am I going to wear I have no clue what she’s planning on wearing...” Kara started a worry rambling session that was quieted by Maggie chuckling loudly.

“Look I will ask Lena and make sure your outfits match so no worries little Danvers I have your back.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara attends prom Lena is late and makes a good point only to be stopped and put in her place by Alex. sorry chapter is slightly smaller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly didn't want to continue with this story but i have decided on what i want to do so here is a short chapter. comments and kudos are always welcome Enjoy..... P.s i am extremely lazy with this story right now and i am not ashamed to admit it i will pick it up with a better direction next chapter.

Prom later that week Kara had been practically bouncing with nervousness and excitement as she slid on her dark green dress with silver accents and a few off while or cream accessories. She was dolled up and ready to take her love back she was ready for it all what she was not prepared for was the slight bit of doubt that was slowly nagging at her resolve she had reassured herself multiple times that everything would be okay that she wasn’t worried. Maggie and Alex had taken their time to help the young super pull herself together only for her to break back down into a worried doubtful mess minutes later. This cycle continued all the up until they had exited the family car Kara had been chewing nervously on the inside of her cheek she was clutching on to Alex as if she was the only thing keeping her standing. 

The 3 girls had entered the darkened dance room the gym was ultimately turned into Kara immediately strained her neck and began looking over the crowd for just a glimpse of her ex- girlfriend or current girlfriend Kara had no idea what to call Lena the note made her feel like they had just taken a break and that they were still together but the lack of texts and the multiple disappearing acts Lena had been pulling made her feel like they are really over.

Kara made her way over to the punch table and was startled when she was greeted by a smiling Winn.

“Kara Hey!” Win said enthusiastically a bright smile adorning his face Kara couldn’t help but pull him into a tight hug well not to tight as she doesn’t want to hurt the boy.

“Winn how are you I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.” Kara greeted after she broke their hug and pulled back. Winn smiled shyly before he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Well I guess it has been a few days I mean not eating lunch with you all and all that.” 

“Yeah you like disappeared after school I tried a few times to call and see if you wanted to hang out, but you never answered.” Kara said her face scrunched slightly. Winn nodded, and his face fell slightly but his smile never left his face.

“Yeah I’m sorry about that I had a project that I was tinkering with.” Winn said softly a small blush coating his face. He took a second and tilted his head slightly he nodded to a passing Maggie who nodded back with a soft smile and a small wink.

“Any way it’s been nice just tinkering with my nerd stuff again we will have to find a way to dance later but right now I have a date I need to make my way to it was nice seeing you Kara have fun.” Winn said with a small wave and a beaming smile as he walked off towards jess. Kara nodded and gave a small wave to the petite brunette who was now making her way to Winn. Kara turned her attention back to the punch table grabbing a plate full of snacks and a cup of punch and making her way over to the table Alex and Maggie had chosen to sit at.

The night had gone on and Kara was still in her place at their table no sign of Lena. Kara had been getting more and more anxious as the night ticked by. Kara couldn’t focus her hearing to see if she could see the younger girl and it made her heart drop a little. After turning down at least 3 guys and even a few brave girls Kara decided it was time to wander outside and feel the night air she made it to the schools entrance her face slightly grim from the lack of Lena and her heart weighing heavy on the worrisome thoughts she was fighting with. Alex had noticed Kara leave the table and followed her out after a few minutes finding her sister sitting on one of the steps pleading from the school. Alex let out a soft sigh as she made her way to her sister sitting down next to her.

“Hey are you alright?” Alex asked her hazel eyes filled with worry. Kara let out a soft breath and turned her attention to her sister her eyes full of mixed emotions after a moment the blonde finally answered.

“I-I’m fine just a little worried is all have you see Lena at all tonight?” Kara asked her voice soft.

“No, I haven’t but I could have Maggie message her if you’d like to see where she is?” Alex shook her head and offered. Kara shook her head and waved the offer off.

“No, I don’t want to bother her she should be here soon. Besides I don’t want to seem clingy.” Kara offered her heart breaking slightly at the building worry.

“Alright I won’t make you, but you have to stop worrying I promise she is probably just running late.” Alex reassured as she rested her hand on Kara’s forearm.

“You should uhm go dance with Maggie there is no use in missing out on the prom just to console me Alex go have fun I will be fine.” Kara said her lips turned up in a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. Alex nodded and stood but bent down and kissed the top of Kara’s head.

“Thank you for being here and don’t think you can get away with out at least having one dance with your big sis ill see you inside.” Alex said with a smile before she turned and went back the way she came.

Kara had sat outside for a good hour before finally standing and turning to head inside that’s when she almost plowed right into another person when she finally took a second to steady herself she was speechless Lena was standing right there in all her glory her hair up in a tight bun her lips painted in a brilliant red and her outfit oh god her outfit nearly made Kara weak Lena was wearing a form fitting black suit her tie was the same green as Kara’s dress Lena had a white rose in her hand and a cream colored handkerchief tucked into her suit pocket.

“Hi s-sorry I am late I had a small emergency to deal with.” Lena said as she out stretched her arm the hand with a rose in it offering it to the blonde her face was crestfallen and her eyes shining with worry as Kara reached for the rose pausing only a millimeter from the offered rose.

“It’s um okay and what about an emergency your okay right?” Kara paused her movements to Give Lena a once over letting out a breath when the younger girl nodded.

“I am fine Kara I assure you…. but I would like you to hold on to that feeling of worry and I would like you to imagine it as how I felt when you got hurt 2 weeks ago.” Lena said softly her voice full of hope and eyes full of empathy and understanding. Kara nodded and took a moment to Let the feeling wash over her a few seconds later the silence was broken by a small sob breaking free from the blonde.

“I-I am so sorry I made you feel this way…. I’m sorry I have the need to want to protect people. I need to think about protecting myself and those I love, I as well need to keep myself safe …” Kara cried softly as her hand went up to her mouth. Lena let out a small breath and a slight sob of her own.

“I w-worry bout you so so much Kara I know you have to help people and I am not holding that against you god I would be a horrible person if I did that. I hate to run I hate running from the woman I love I know I am weak but it’s still so new to me and I worry I may never see you again every time you leave. But after this last week and a half from you I understand I have no such need to worry if if-.” Lena is cut off by a slightly angry Alex stepping in between Kara and Lena.

“Luthor where the hell have you been?” Alex asked her pitch slightly high and her face growing slightly angry at the sight of Kara’s tears Lena wasn’t offered enough time to respond as Alex leaned down into the younger girls face her face hard and impassive.

“You have made my sister cry herself to sleep almost every night for the past 2 weeks why the hell do I feel the need to want to slap you…. Get yourself together and stop running the fuck away.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys final chapter for this story Kara and Lena ultimately part ways for the best having parted amicably. Lena moves to metropolis to run the family company and Kara ends up in National city for college and to intern for cat grant as her assistant. 2 years go by and things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys this was a pretty forward chapter i am sorry if some of you do not agree with how i wrote this and hey that is okay everyone is allowed to have their own opinion with that being said i appreciate every single one of you for sticking it out and reading through this it means a lot to me. any way as always comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all Enjoy!:)

“Alex it…. it's fine look Lena I get where you are coming from, but I think maybe we should just enjoy tonight and talk about this later.” Kara stepped in and placed her hand on her sister’s shoulder giving her a look before she turned her attention to Lena and spoke ever so softly the tears she had were now gone and dry Kara was standing tall and allowing for one night of just plain fun she would come to a decision about everything later. The three girls headed off Alex walking close to Kara and Lena a little further away they made their way back into the dance the heat hitting them immediately Alex pulled Kara to the side to have a quick word when Lena made her way to the punch for a quick drink.

“Kara I know you love her and all but honestly I think you two need a break I mean I wasn’t okay with you being a superhero at first either but I got over it and honestly you shouldn’t have to ever apologize for having a need to save people I have accepted it and until Lena does wholeheartedly I don’t think it will work I know it is a hard pill to swallow but honestly if I were in your shoes and Maggie was making me choose I would take a break from her In a heartbeat.” Alex said her face serious and her voice carrying concern. 

Kara bit her lip and nodded her brow crinkled in thought she stayed quiet for a moment before nodding.

“I know Alex I hate to have to do this but it needs to be done she needs to grow up a bit and I need to work on balancing everything all while being a hero and becoming stronger allowing myself to ask for help when needed I under stand and it breaks my heart that it has come to this so tonight I will enjoy the dance I will dance with her and show her just how much I love her and respect her but it ultimately has to end I will remain her friend if allowed but for right now I would just like to enjoy these last few hours.” Kara said solemnly her mouth turning to a frown that was quickly replaced by a smile. Alex took a deep breath and placed a hand on Kara’s forearm.

“I am here and so is Maggie if you need us for any reason we will remain Lena’s friend as well if she permits us.” Alex said Kara nodded in agreement before pulling her sister into a quick hug and heading over to the table.

Lena noticed the sisters returning and she put a weak smile on her face as she stood and offered her hand to the blonde.

“Shall we dance?” Lena asked softly and was greeted by a quick smile and nod as Kara accepted her hand. They had walked away from the other couple and out into the middle of the dance floor Kara pulling Lena in close placing one hand on her shoulder and the other grasping her hand is a waltz position. The two didn’t say anything they just let the music carry them away they enjoyed themselves as much as they could the last few hours of prom flying by in what felt like seconds. It was then at the last song with Lena’s head rested on the blonde’s shoulder that they broke the comfortable silence.

“I want to remember this dance.” Kara said softly her voice carrying a hint of dread. Lena looked up and nodded before she pulled her head from the blonde shoulder to look her in the eyes.

“I do to even if it will be the last for a long time if ever….. I am sorry for being so selfish and being arrogant I should have been more understanding towards you….. which is why I made you something.” Lena said her green eyes locked on to curious blue ones.

“Y-you made something for me?” Kara asked softly as she gave a small smile to the younger girl.

Lena nodded and pulled Kara over to the girls locker room she went to her locker and rifled through her duffle bag to pull out what looked to be a costume it was beautiful it didn’t look like her cousins and it looked a tad big for the blonde it was white and silver with a few gold stitches and a gold house of El crest the sight a wonder to the blonde her heart leapt at the thought of Lena doing something like this for her she grasped the material it was thick and nearly indestructible. Kara couldn’t take her eyes from the suit that is until Lena pulled a white cape from the bag and handed it to the blonde.

“Here I know you don’t have a suit yet and I wanted to make sure the suit could withhold the wear and tare of being worn by a Kryptonian i'm sorry it took me so long I mean i'm not all responsible for it I had Winn help….. look I just wanted to give you something that i felt would protect you just a little better than that hoodie and leather pants get up you have been wearing also I uh have something I need to tell you.” Lena said softly she swallowed hard and worked her jaw before finally speaking again.  
“I love you Kara I really do, and I guess I wanted you to sort of have something to remember me by other than the memories and the few pictures we took together…. I uhm I was late tonight not because of an emergency and I didn’t take off on you and break up with you 2 weeks ago for nothing I uhm can’t move to national city with you guys I have to head to metropolis to take over the company…… I am sorry I hurt you I am sorry I lied, and I hope one day we will see each other again…. I know I was being childish and selfish I should have just told you straight up instead of running away and hurting you the way I did.” Lena apologized her eyes filling with tears as she let it all out Kara just looked at Lena for a few minutes before she hugged her close.

“Thank you for admitting you were wrong and I also hope that one day we will meet again but as far as I am concerned after tonight we go our own path…… you really did hurt me when you ran Lena you should have just been honest I appreciate that you and Winn made me a suit but I cannot accept it under these conditions as I know we will see each other again…… I do however love you and will always be just a phone call away if you ever need me do not forget that.” Kara said her voice watery and her eyes shining with mixed emotions. 

Kara broke the hug and pulled away from the younger girl a smile on her face.

“This is not goodbye forever this is just a see you later.” Kara said as she wiped at a stray tear.

“Always the positive one.” Lena chuckled her breath getting caught in her throat when she felt warm loving lips on hers she closed her eyes and relaxed into the familiar kiss. They stayed that way for a few minutes just kissing Kara wanted her to remember the feelings she passed through in the kiss she wanted Lena to remember her. They broke their kiss a few minutes later pulling back and looking over each other once more before their gazed locked again this time there was no tears there was no mixed feelings it was acceptance that was the only thing either of them felt and they were more than happy with that. 

“I uhm I have to go my plane leaves in 20 minutes ill uh i'll see you around okay.” Lena said as she turned and folded the suit and placed it back in her bag along with the cape Kara nodded and waited until Lena hoisted the bag over her shoulder to pull her in to another small hug wishing her luck.

Lena smiled and told Kara to be safe and to not be afraid to ask for help they broke apart again Kara watching Lena disappear through the locker room door she let out a small sigh as she shook her head and followed a few minutes later meeting Maggie and Alex outside of the school in the parking lot a smile on the blondes face pulling the attention of both the other girls.

“What happened are you okay?” Alex asked as she pulled Kara into a hug Kara nodded and grabbed Maggie’s arm pulling her into a three-way hug squeezing the two girls softly for a moment before pulling back and launching into an explanation.

2 years Later.

“KEIRA!!” miss Grant yelled.

Kara was just coming from lunch with Miss Grants salad hurrying through the office carefully maneuvering around the hustle and bustle of the office appearing in Miss Grants office a moment later.

“I’m here sorry the li-.” Kara was effectively cut off by a perfectly manicured hand flying up and Miss Grant speaking.

“I don’t have time for explanations.” Miss Grant said as she stood from her desk and wandered over to her mini bar in the corner grabbing herself a drink and returning a few moments later Kara had already laid out her salad and made sure it was to Cat’s liking before she righted herself and awaited further instructions. Cat smiled at the blonde and motioned for her to sit in the free chair across from her desk.

“Kara please take a seat there are a few things I would like to speak with you about.” 

Kara took her seat and began to fidget with her glasses as she waited patiently for Cat to begin speaking.

“Kara you have been my assistant for what about a year or so now right?” Cat asked as she looked at the blonde with a serious look. Kara swallowed hard and nodded before adding.

“Two years actually I was interning as your assistant throughout college but became a paid employee last year when you officially made me your assistant.” Kara said shyly sliding her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. Cat quirked a brow and nodded.

“Yes, yes now I feel as though it is time to ask you something fairly personal.” Cat smiled as she took a sip of her drink setting it down a moment later.

“O-of course Miss Grant anything…. What would you like to know?” Kara stuttered out her heart leaping into her throat from worry and her mind reeling with wonder.

“Where do you see yourself in the next week or so?” Cat asked her voice light and her lips quirked up in a small smile.

“I-I uh don’t know a reporter maybe.” Kara said hesitantly and judging from the growing smile on Cat’s face it was the right answer. Cat nodded and took a second before reaching down and pulling a manila envelope from one of her desk drawers and sliding it across the desk to the blonde. “open it.”

Kara didn’t hesitate she grabbed the folder and undid the clip pulling out what looked to be her resume.

“My resume??” Kara questioned with a furrowed brow.

“Of course, I knew from the moment I met you…. you would be a reporter…. Kara I will be promoting you as of tomorrow.” Cat said with a smile Kara’s eyes went wide and a smile broke across her face.

3 Days later.

Kara was heading into Cat’s office a smile on her face her new satchel, reporter pad and pen in hand.

“Good morning Kara.” Cat greeted the blonde her voice light and different than usual.

“Good morning Miss Grant what is on the agenda for today?” Kara asked. Cat raised a brow and let a little smirk adorn her face.

“What do you really want for yourself Kara…. I remember asking where you saw yourself in the next week or so if you remember you never really answered me.” Cat said catching the blonde a little off guard. Kara bit the inside of her cheek and let out a short breath.

“I see myself starting my first story.” Kara replied with a smile. Cat smiled back and nodded with a knowing look.

“Ah well you are getting your first story today.” Cat said as she sat in her chair grabbing her glasses and slipping them on.

Kara beamed her eyes sparkling with happiness.

“Really on what?” Kara asked her voice failing to hide her happiness.

“Not on what but on who.” Cat replied the blonde blushed slightly from the embarrassment of assuming.

“O-okay so uhm who?” Kara inquired again. This time Cat waited a few moments before zeroing her gaze upon the blonde.

“Today you will start your job as reporter and as for your new story you will be sent to interview……. Lena Luthor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a sequel to this its called under your skin i have already decided. :) thank you all for reading i hope you enjoyed it come yell at me on twitter @EmileeLynn14 good night all or good morning wherever you are from have a good day!


End file.
